Tales of Avalar
by ZackVandGriz
Summary: Zack, a teen who became a platinum dragon,enters the mystical world Avalar to help Sophie on rescuing his brother Kayne who proclaim himself as 'The True Terror Of The Skies' and uncover a cult where specific humanoids unleash their dominance.  ON HOLD
1. The Wheel of ChronoCross

**Hi everyone, the name's ZackVandGriz and I'm new around here yo. ^_^ After reading a few Fanfics from different members, i decided to join this site to unleash my own imagination to the whole world. I hope my 1st Fancfic wouldn't find it offended cause i got little mixes from 'Tales' series (Characters and their names r not included... Duh like i need to borrow their names, only some parts of their Awesomeness)  
****  
[Disclaimer Zack does not own any character from the Spyro Franchise whereas Zack does own his OC's such as Zack Vandrigz n Rita Lucrecia for this chapter]  
****  
Anyway I'm Malaysian who have scored A on my English articles wit more than 450 words (yea it's kinda short but gotta follow the rules for two hours only) when I'm only 17 so yea I'm a newb to some of u members but even so I'll make an oath I'll do this articles for about 500,000 words more or less with pure awe, comedy, romance, sadness, and epic battles! So much for short intro, well hope you enjoy my story.**

**[Tales_of_Avalar]**

Prolouge - The Wheel Of ChronoCross

**And so the Wheel of ChronoCross has begun. The fate of this uni****verse alone lies within a 15 years old boy who is yet realized his true destiny in his lifetime who's now walking towards his school while **...

"Hey, My name is Zack, Zack Vandgriz. I'm just another dude who have a pretty normal life in here Australia but it's kinda boring now these days after some of my events three years ago... school, _(School? School is 4 retards who can't read at all)_ typical everyday conversations, _(BUUURING) _new events or updated news." _(...Wwwhatever) _"Yea i maybe boring but still i have my own interest like picking fight on someone who's really gets on my nerve and play video games." But...

"Hmm?" I thought I heard my name was called out of the blue.

Owh great it's her, the well known brown long hair girl wearing white colored on the uniform with a simple tie on her neck and not so long yet not so short gray skirt. She always appeared with that same smile on her face every single day, it's annoying. Almost everyone treats her like a goddess cause of her beauty but to me she's just another crazy obsessions tomboy called Rita Lucrecia. She's known to won over many types of martial arts like kung-fu, karate and those crazy Tarzan Ninjutsu Monkey Styles or whatever she called it.

As she to slow down and began a walk beside me with her irritating voices coming out of her mouth.

"Hey, Zack how you're doing?" a smiley cat like form around her when she asked me. I twitched a little noticing of her smiling at me.

"Heh, pretty boring and wipe that smug off your face will ya?" I said to her.

She then responded with a frown on her face saying "You so mean you know that. Huh?" I ignore her with an immediate sprint as fast as i could hoping for getting a distance from her. "Hey! Wait up will ya! You JERK!" she yelled at me which unfortunate for her, I've gone far enough forcing her to start running as she trying to keep up after me. But knowing that crazy girl to have better flexibility and those slim legs of her required for being the best runner up.

"Oh crap, she gaining! I better keep up the pace or I'll get slap of hers!" I jumped a few ledges then roll myself when I land before running off as Rita tried to keep up of me.

We arrived at the school, (I was first of course then Rita came second) we were already at our own chair inside the classroom. Owh and a slap traced on the right side of my face. That overreacting dragon lady did it saying that she's only concern about me (like i care) and babbling about me being weird and cruel at the same time for the last 3 years ago. She continue saying that I've been doing nothing but picking on meaningless fights that doesn't about me. It was long enough even for me to get myself bored to death listening her annoyance.

_"__Sheesh, when will she shut it and just go back to her desk already?"_ I then turn my vision towards the window which it's just right next to me. I get myself slightly trance by just looking at the clouds. I even stand up when our teacher came by to get greeted by everyone else before we went sitting on our own chairs.

"Alright then let's begin our lessons..." I feel it again when my surrounding went slowly but surely muted as I keep staring at the endless clouds.

_"I wonder whether there's a life beyond this planet's boundaries..."_ I always been thinking many type of stuffs that are beyond anything than what we human achieved. I seem to be high not knowing that Rita was looking at me worrying about me for not paying attention throughout the lessons before she continue her studies.

*RINGGG* The sound of ring bell triggered across the school meant that the next subjects are coming with different teachers of course and our current subject were sport. I favored it a little caused at least i can kick or even throw the ball onto somebody's faces. I change my uniform into a t-shirt sport provided by the school donations which is kinda plain and ugly to me even though there some features on it. I keep hearing voices across the changing room with those idiots classmates of mine.

"Hey man, did you get a girl to a date for the prom next week?" said the guy with short curly hair.

"Heck yea and mine's is quiet a babe you know. What about you?" said the other guy who i don't give a damn on what their saying in their stupid conversations.

"Zack!" I closed the closet when I finish wearing my pants sport-made when they called out my name. They have known that they shouldn't have called my first name yet they still keep doing as if they trying to mock me where I stand.

"You're gonna ask whether I got myself a girl for the prom, right?" I said when I look straight on them as they became to intimidate by my sternly look.

"Ahh, it's nothing. Well, actually ermm..." I interrupted them before one of them were able to begin his question by slamming on the closet when i approached them.

"The answer is no. Satisfied?" I said when i look down on them shaking in fear quickly nodded at me. I went walking out of the room heading toward the school's field. I heard of them letting out a big sigh and relieve that i spared them without a scratch._ "Hmmph, what a bunch of idiots. Why do i need to go to the prom anyway."_

With the sport lessons begin_, _I workout a bit before playing soccer as the goal keeper where I still managed to stop the ball heading at me. One of the opposition team player kick the ball coming straight at me but I able to stop it effortless with just the palm of my right hand. "Pffft, is that all? All of you are nothing but disappointment." They got tired seeing me catching those balls from reaching the goal. I then turn my body where my feet stand till and I gripped the ball on my palm before I swing it with every bit of my might. I did screamed a while as the ball flung into the air only to head towards the other side of the goal where their goal keeper unable to react with my sudden action. Our team surprisingly made score where all of my classmates including Rita herself stand froze puzzling when i made the score. They look like idiots to me whereas i didn't react that much. Then one of the student from the crowd itself just went passed out.

*RINGGG* It's rest time and I end up on the rooftop again with my uniform on. I lay myself while gazing the sky with calm minds. I kept doing this cause it's the only way for me to take off my mind about the world.

_"Now is the time for peace and quiet." _I yawn as my cheek felt the breezing wind thinking it was a nice breeze like someone just blow a smooth and soundless wind at me. _"Anyway, there is something that i always wanted to do with. A life...a life that filled with tonnes of adventures. Yea that's it...That would be nice if it were happened...like never." _a big sigh came up as I continue, _"Guess I'll just live my normal life just like everyone else here." _I lift my left hand to take a sneak peek on my watch._  
_

"Well, I still have 15 minutes left. I better take short nap before classes continue." I said closing my eyes with another breeze came by.

Rita came out of the door shouting for her friend "Zack, are you here? I brought some foods for...Huh?" She went looking around for him but he was nowhere to be found. Then an idea came on her head. "He must be at the classroom." Rita said as she shut the door to continue searching for him, hoping that he'll ask her out for the prom seeing that she's only interested in him and nobody else. The only problem is that Zack isn't around the the rooftop anymore nor even the classroom. It's like he just disappeared from the thin air.

In an empty room there's a mirror like vision showing the place where Zack slept a minute ago came an anonymous female voices. **"Do u think he'll be the one u prophesies with?" **It said.

Then came a mysterious male with deep voices comes up saying **"Yes, but for that to happen he must discover the truth and endure every challenges that will come upon him of course." **It said as it exhaled**.**

**"Well then let's see if they do have the strength and faith to survive upon this life of theirs." **continued by the female voices. **'Oh and don't forget the winner on this bets get a treat from the loser."** it suddenly giggled which is awkward even for me.

The male voices then lets out a short sigh. **"By the way where did u get this mirror? Intergalatic Internet?" **

The female voices gives out a chuckles **"It's a secret."**

**Well this is where I'll stop for this chapter, I hope u enjoyed this little prologue of mine. Oh and about my character's name which is similar as me, i hope none of u guys feel awkward about it cause i like my character's name by the letter 'Z'. I'll try to update a new chapter when i have my 'Easy' time so be patient everyone. Oh don't forget about reviewing my stories. Okay until next time then goodbye and may the goddess of Eternia be with you all...  
****  
*BOOM!* Rita ****take down the door inward with her right foot**  
**  
Rita:**** There you are u JERK **

**Zack: Oh crap! Gotta run!**


	2. Fate Cross's Bonds

**Hi there fellows, I'm back with new a whole chapter for this story as we continue where our hero wannabe end up in a new world and made a strange encounter. Well that's that then let's be on with the story... (sigh) Owwie, could someone get me an aspirin h-helo? Crap, i forgot I'm the only one in this chapter or is it?**

**[Tales_Of_Avalar]**

Fate / Cross's Bonds

Everything start out with deep darkness within Zack's dreams but then suddenly a countless types of vision begin to shown as they appearing in front of him in all direction. It's was so fast that Zack having hard time to understand it. _"Wha..What is this?" _he squeeze the aching on his head_ "What's going on? I...I..."_ before he could continue all of it went to a halt and came the darkness again. However he felt a strong breeze all around him. What's more stranger that he could feel the soil where he was lying on as his hand grab against the soil.

Zack began groaning as he lift his body "Aww men...What was that all about?" He tried to get rid of the headache by shook his head but the result only made it worse as his vision becomes much more blurry and narrowed than before.

As Zack went looking around his surrounding, he notices the trees are over shadowed around him "Ok...I don't remember about being sleeping at the park." He scratch his head without even realized what happened to him. He then began crawling out the forest to find water as his headache are getting worse each seconds past by. _"Water, gotta find some water." _He thought of nothing but quenching the dryness of his throat and his throbbing painful brain.

Coming out of the forest was the sight of the river just a few meter away from him. Zack quickly crawl himself to the river then start to slow down as he nearing himself with the water flowing along the river where he can hear it's flows along the streams even when he shut his eyes tightly.

"Now this is what I call clean water and surprisingly refreshing too." Zack said as he drink it and quickly splash it around his face. "Much better." he remarked as he looked at the flowing water. There he saw a face that totally different start to smile at him but it took a second thought for him to finally realized it wasn't him with his eyes widened.

'Aghhh! Aghhh!' Zack screamed while crawling backwards with a scare on his paled face. He then turn around looking for the 'lizard face' he just saw but surprisingly no one was found back there. _"What the heck was that?" _he thoughts while taking a repeating breath in and out just to calm himself.

'Cou..could it be?' he said nervously while slow approaching the river to take another peek. Slowly approaching Zack began looking himself side way on the water and the first thing he saw is two..no three horns and as he continue seeing his reflection from the water with much wider eyes and petrified where he stands. The first came on his mind that he is the lizard face when he sweat dropped.

'What the...is this me?' confused at the sight of his face, Zack continue turn his face it side way from left to right then opened his mouth only to find out that the whole teeth were sharper than before. Zack then lets out his tongue making funny faces like stretching his scaly cheek. It finally took for him to a shocking discovery seeing he's no longer human.

"What..WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" Zack screamed with his claws squeezing on his head only to felt the pain caused by his four claws (not three nor five) around his paws. "What happened...to my pinky?" he said with the pale look on his claws when he start tingling it.

"Okay...okay calm down man, this must be a pretty crazy dream I'm having right now. Yea it's must be a dream." He then began to laugh nervously. Zack stop laughing when he thought that he just saw a wing on his back. Unfortunately for him, there are wings spreading at the right and left sides from his back.

"WINGS? Aww this is just great! Now I'm guessing I'll having a..." He unable to finish his words when he suddenly felt a poke on his left shoulder. Nothing was there then he turned around from left to right as he felt another poke from his right shoulder. Zack slowly looking straight waiting it to poke him.

"AHAAH! Huh?" Zack startled with the sight of his tail is an anchored-arrow like. Without warning, it start to poke onto his nose over and over again which is really hurt till he hit the ground.

When he got himself to back up from his lying position, Zack gives off an angry face and a growl at the tail (he still naive knowing it's his tail). He start chasing 'it' round and round till he got himself tired (along a dizzyness) and finally slap his face as he lay down once more.

_"I guess my dream did came..."_ Zack thought when he blew his tail off as he about to get himself up. Inside the forest a creature lies behind a large tree curious about the platinum scaled dragon with gray wings and three horns on it's forehead, alice blue on it's underbelly and at the end of it's tail. It sweatdropped seeing the dragon mumbling itself.

"But there only one tiny little problem, WHY DO I HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS? All i asking is for another life, not becoming this liz..." Zack got himself interrupted by a suspicious sound or even noises that he thought he just heard.

The creature thought that the platinum dragon already realized it's(Zack) not alone this area but then, the platinum dragon exhale itself real hard with it's paws placed close to it's snout. It suddenly cough multiple times after sniffing itself. "Damn! How many days already i forgot to brush my teeth? Better wash my mouth than nothing."

Zack said approaching the stream with his mouth open. Zack carefully rinsing the water in his mouth then spill it out without swallowing it, whereas for the creature who still curious about the platinum dragon doing weird stuff. It suddenly saw a big ape approaching Zack. It hold back terrifying of the size of the ape.

Without realizing something is closing to him, Zack go for another test on his mouth breath. "Hmm, minty. Me like it." Zack remarked. He then felt a slight thump on the ground as if something big approached him. "Ok...something big is right behind me isn't?" Zack said palely as he slowly move his head upward, shocked seeing a giant ape smiling down at him.

"Aa...nice..big..monkey" Zack said as he sweatdropped. After it heard what the platinum dragon said to it, the giant ape suddenly swung the enormous axe from it's shoulder straight down to Zack who fortunately able to dodge it's attack just a few inches between his legs.

_"That was a close one, glad I saw that coming." _A great relief came on his face.

"Hey! Who do think you are? HUH? Calling me a monkey!" the large ape said upset seeing Zack's annoying face.

"U...You just talk!" Zack gasps when he heard what it said to him.

"Yea so what if we talk? What r you? Idiot?" A voice which is an annoying one heard as a smaller ape came out of his bro's shoulder then jump down to approach Zack.

"Agghh! Another monkey yet smaller one and uglier." he said startled by it's appearance.

"Hey Bro, can i skinned this one alive? It already tick me off by just looking at him moreover call me ugly." The small ape took out it's spike-club then start to talk to it's big bro with it's ugly eyes.

Hanging it's weapon where the bigger ape came to hold it. "You fool! How many times do i have to tell you? We're suppose to capture it not to skinned it out alive" It said towards the smaller ape.

It then turn around to response on his big bro words. "But you never let me skinned a dragon alive." It said shot back against it's big bro. Meanwhile they're busy arguing, Zack slowly crawl himself towards the forests.

The big ape began talk back angrily in their argument. "You always want to skinned a dragon and end up forgetting your duty! Now go get it... Where it go?" Puzzled by the disappearance of the platinum dragon. The big ape start running amok against the smaller ape. They decided to move forward after the escaping dragon. At the other sides of the forest where the creature earlier decided to follow them along the forest.

Zack tried get a distance from those apes by running as fast as he can but "Damn, i not used to run on these four legs...I think i've lost them. HUH?" As he turned straight he saw the edge of the cliff he quickly brake himself before looking down which it's really higher than the height of his school. A slight pale came on Zack's face turned serious when he heard the big laugh from the giant ape.

"You do really think you can outrun us? Well? Why aren't you flying for your life huh dragon?" curious at the dragon who still did not flee.

"Well you see as much I want to..." a serious tune coming out of Zack then "I don't know how fly at all." His face then filled with tears makes him look pretty pathetic.

The two apes look at each other before gave out a laugh till the smaller one land and start to roll around as like it's in pain. (more laughing to death for me) "W-what kind of dragon are you?" it continue to laugh even louder.

"Well that leaves you 3 choices." the big ape ask him with it's malicious smile. "Either your death by my glorious axe, jump to your pathetic death or you give yourself up to live to see another days...till you get yourself corrupted of course. Well? What is gonna be?" A moment of silence came when the big ape done asking him.

"Jump over?" Zack said before turning around saying "I gonna say no go to the jump to my death nor letting myself to be captured and get corrupted." The big ape lets out a grin then when it about to swung it's axe to Zack.

"Then I'll skinned you alive,dragon!" A sudden interruption between the platinum dragon and the big ape by the smaller ape as it jumped towards him with it's weapon cocked.

_"Owh great! For the first 20 minutes of my dragon life, i got a one-way ticket to being skinned alive."_ Zack thought went shutting his eyes tightly and tilted his head to prepare his impending doom. But then he hearing a sudden cry of pain coming from the smaller ape.

Zack opened his eyes to take a peek and when he does it came to a surprise for him seeing that there are dragons beside himself. It's scale was coated with green like spring itself along it's green eyes shines like an emerald does and it's two slightly bend horns, aureolin color on it's underbelly if i'm not mistaken and on it's membrane wings as well. Finally he notice at the end of it's tail was two blades...wait it's three actually. The green dragoness who managed to grab the ape with it's bloody mouth quickly throw it away by spitting it towards the cliff as it trying to struggle. A scream is heard when the ape fell to it's death.

"Bro!" shocked by the death of it's brother, the big ape turn it's attention towards the dragoness who just killed his brother with an angry look.

"You DIEEE!" It screamed when it start running towards them with it's large axe hanging in the air. Both of them managed to avoid the swinging axe with the help from Zack by knocking them off to the side. The dragoness able to recover in the air when it happened whereas Zack got his faces a slam straight to the tree groaning with pains. The big ape turned side way with rage formed upon it's faces before letting out a terrible scream towards the dragons.

"Two words, bad breath." Zack said sarcastically while laying upside down holding his nose from the stinky breath came from the ape and as he struggle to to get back up, the big ape starting to head towards them. He then sees the dragoness on her fighting stance snarling at the ape. "Come on!" The dragoness yelped when Zack grab her for a get away from the ape.

"What do you think your doing?" The dragoness ask Zack as they running together inside the dense forest.

"Whao... nice voice u have." he said when suddenly he stop to realize of something.

"What's wrong?" Confused by Zack's sudden halt.

"Wait, if you have a voice like that then that means your are..." Zack got interrupted when he got grab by the dragoness into the bushes when she saw the giant ape heading towards them who still unable to notice of them. The two dragons hide behind a tree between the bushes panting slowly from being found out.

"Darn that thing is much tougher than i thought, at this rate..." she then got interrupted by Zack's yawn who eventually shushed him.

"Owh come on, it's not like he'll lis..." A sudden swing from it's axe just slice through the tree where they stay hidden. Both of them stunned with a pale on their face as the tree fell on the other side. Fortunately, the slices were just a few inches above them.

The Ape anticipated for the dragons to stay one of the trees but then it notice a rustling noise from one of the bushes, it continue walking towards the noise while the Zack and the dragoness lay still not looking where it went. "Whew, well that was a pretty close call." he said smiling upon the dragoness who glare at him with an eye raised on her face. He sweatdropped. _"Okay...now that was weird." _turning his head around when he saw the way she looking at him.

"Anyway, we have to make a run from it since it's none of us have the experiences to kill it." the dragoness said as she takes a peek on the ape.

"No way!" Zack exclaim got the dragoness to startled. "I'm gonna take that monkey down where it stand. Like they said, the bigger they are the harder they fall." Refusing to back out of this cat and mouse game, Zack determine to show the dragoness how great he is but only to be responded with a puzzled on her face.

"Are you out of your mind? It'll make a mince meat out of you!" she said worrying at him for doing something stupid and miserable.

"Don't you worry about me, I'm not gonna let some monkey treat me like a trash." he said with confidence as he hold himself while held a thumb up along with a smile on his face. It surprises the green dragoness with slight awe before Zack sat and turn around looking at the higher ground.

"Beside, I have an idea on how to get rid of it." he said as he point out at the boulder on the higher ground then looking back at her. "When I give the signal, I want you to push that rock as hard as you can." puzzled with the idea that Zack just came up she responded to him with a stern looking on her face.

"Why I have to do all those pushing instead of you?" she said almost upset against the platinum dragon.

"Because I'm a lot better at making distractions than you are. Beside, you have your magnificent wind element, I can see nothing wrong about that. Right?" he said with a smile came up only it looks more much of a pleading smile caused the green dragoness a slightly blushed followed by closing her eyes to cover her blushes.

The green dragoness then lets out a sigh. "Alright since you ask me nicely, I'll do it but first I need to kno...Huh?" She notices that the smiling platinum dragon is no more and as she looking around she sees that Zack is approaching the big ape from behind cautiously.

"Ughh! That idiot!" the dragoness muttered angrily before she quickly rush over to the boulder. When she arrived she finds that the 'rock' is much heavier than she thought.

As the ape still looking around, it heard that Zack is approaching at the back saying. "Hey! Look at me! I'm a really giant monkey with my really giant axe and a very stupid attitude." Zack taunt the ape by mimicking the way it swing it's axe. The grunting ape went hack and slash the dragon when he finish mocking it. Fortunately he managed to dodge it all. Well, hardly though.

"Ahh...anytime would be great now! *gasp*" Laying down as the axe swung upon his head. "Seriously now!" he screamed in panic as one of the swing almost went through his dragon neck.

Meanwhile at the hill the dragoness still struggling pushing the boulder. "Easy for you to say that." she whispered herself.

The ape start laughing as it try to cut Zack. "Don't know what your doing but your friend seem left you to save her own beauty." It said against Zack who stand at the edge of the cliff(again) along a sigh.

"AGAIN? Huh?" he then turn around to see the evil smile on the ape faces as it's axe sit on it's shoulder. It then cocked it's axe grinning down at him. Zack however just stood there glaring at the smiling ape seeing it cocked it's weapon.

"Here we go!" she screamed as she kick it along her wind breath the green dragoness managed to push it off the cliff.

Below the hill where the ape suddenly heard a booming sound coming from behind and when it turn around a large rock heading towards both of them. "Wellseeyadontwannabeya!" Zack still able to rambling his words before sprint away from the edge of the cliff. A loud scream from the ape when a part of the cliff split caused by the falling boulder. It then fell to it's death into the forest just below them.

Zack managed to grab himself a root as it begin to snap. He quickly get himself up and looking back at the below after taking a few breath. "WOOHOO! You just been fooled by a fool! You fool!" he screamed at the dying ape. "Oh yea! My paws on is fire! Tip toe tip toe...yo." A pause moment around him when the green dragonness looking at him with a slight glare on her face.

He cleared his throat when approaching her. "Umm, well now and who might this brave yet beauty dragoness be?" Zack said acting as a gentlemen. She wasn't impressed the way he ask her though.

"Sophie...It's Sophie" she answered him with low voice.

"Sophie huh? So that means your soft?" Zack naively said to her without thinking for a moment.

"What?" puzzled by his words. "Anyway, who are you?" she asked glaring at the platinum dragon.

Failed to make her giggle moreover a laugh by his jokes Zack answered her undeniable question like a gentlemen. "Me? I am known as Zack Vandgriz but to you may call me Zack." he said with his paws placed on his chest.

"Uh huh, well then Zack could you tell me something? How did you know that I possessed wind element?" she raised her eyes at him recalling that she just met him.

"Well it's easy for me to notice you using your barf...i mean your fresh breath of course." he quickly correcting his mistakes by complimenting her.

"Really? is my breath that fresh?" questioning him while a sudden blush on her face.

"Oh yeah! It's has a sweet fragrance I must say." replying her with a smile on his face trying to keep her on her good mood.

"Thanks but anyway why aren't you using your element breath against those apes?" Sophie ask him more question to fill her curiosity.

"Hmm, who knows?" she became more puzzled as Zack answered her. "By the way, where in the world are we?" Zack makes a sight seeing as Sophie became much more confused with the way he reacting.

"What are you saying? This the dragon realm, also known as Avalar. Our home world. Why?" Expecting for him to answer her knowing all dragons must have known about the world they live in.

"Well you see I have this emm what you call it? Amnesia, a symptom that caused to forget a part of your memory or even the entire memories." he said snapping his finger but couldn't since his claws are in the way.

"Is that right? Well, i don't know anything about this amnesia but someone in Warfang might be able to help you out with your memory lost." she reply.

"War-Fang...cool!" he yell in joy cause her to startled a bit. "So you'll guide me there right?" Zack asked her with a grin on his face. Sophie doubt herself by the look of the platinum dragon but there's actually nothing to lose for her bringing along another dragon. Beside, it'll be a good idea for her to travel with him. Better than being alone that is. She narrowed her vision before she answer.

"Alright but after we get ourselves rested." she said walking around on the other side of the cliff followed by him. Just below them a proper resting ground where the waterfall is. Sophie then glide down towards the spot. Zack pale as he shift his eyes around.

"Well, this is a nice spot..." she startled by Zack sudden fall just behind her. She shook her head glaring at him while Zack grins at her groaning in pain. "You really a flightless dragon, you know that?" she said sarcastically. Zack groan in pain still able to chuckled a bit. She rolled her eyes as she walk around inspecting the area.

"Okay, we'll sleep here tonight. What are you doing?" She sees him stumbling around looking for something who stop and looks back at her to answer her.

"I'm picking logs, I wouldn't wanna get myself froze when I sleep you know?" Zack reply.

"But I don't know how to breath fire and you just mentioned that you don't know anything about your elements since you lose a part of your memories right?" she said seeing him with the way he tried to pick up a logs as he use his claws which only to break it in half.

"Do you now? I thought all dragons breath fire? Well don't you worry because there are other ways to start a camp fire. Why don't you go and find some food around here for us while I'm doing this...thing." insisted by her companion she heads towards the bushes only to find some berries growing on it.

She then pluck one of the bushes contain the most berries. She arrive at the resting ground with her mouth still holding the bush when she saw Zack sitting next to the camp fire where he holding two small rocks as he trying to make a fire by clashing them together. "Now what are you doing?" Asking him with interest curiosity.

Zack made a quick sigh before grinning at her "I making fire, can't you see that?" he said.

"Umm, I don't think playing with those rocks makes the fire to comes to life. No offence." She tells him who still busy starting the fire.

"No problem! I'll start this fire flickered to life right before it's night time." he said knowing what he's doing. But it's harder than it look even for him, Zack still reluctantly not going sleep without a fire as time already reach to an early night. Sophie approach him as soon she finish eating the berries.

"Come on let's just forget about it and get yourself filled up." Zack ignored her as his claws shaken a bit and sweats formed around his face after hitting the rocks for sometimes.

"Come on already! Aggh I give up!" As soon he drop the stones at the campfire, the fire immediately came to life. "Fire!" he said as he notice it with excitement.

"Fire?" puzzled by the look on Sophie face as she saw the fire as well.

"FIRE!" Zack responded by showing her the magnificent fire with his eyes raised.

"Ahh fire!" Sophie scream all of the sudden.

"Yeah i know it's a fire cause i did..." Zack said to her not knowing the reason why she scream.

"No! Not that i meant your tail! THEIR ON FIRE!" she exclaim in fear with her claws pointing at his tail.

"Haha my tail is on fire." he said sarcastically after a quick look at his burning tail only to find out that his tail really are on fire."AGGHH! Fire on my tail! Fire on my tail!" Sofie looking at him running around burning in pain as he drop himself and start rolling around. "Stop,drop and roll! Stop,drop and roll! Stop,drop and roll!" She sweatdropped seeing him roll like a maniac.

Sophie who worried about him decided to take action by blow the fire off him by using her wind breath. Unfortunately, it only make the fire even bigger than before as Zack scream even louder. "Whoopss...don't worry Zack! I'll push you over the river." She charge him and both of them fell right into the river where Zack finally cool off. "Zack? Are you okay? I am so sorry about that."

"Yeah I'm okay, i had worse but I'm okay.' Zack said relief for not getting himself burnt alive, Zack still able to smile at her. Both of them then giggled before laughing out loud.

"G-good cause f-for a minute there i-i thought you were...*Achoo*" Sophie unable to finish her sentences start shake a little caused of the coldness in the river.

"You okay? Come on, let's get yourself warmed up." Zack said while walking slowly along her and lay down next to her in front of the fire where she gripped herself but she still felt the coldness shaking all over her body. Zack wanted to help her keep herself warm but he doubted that will happen since that they just met each other. Suddenly, Zack's left wing start to place itself on her shaking body. He shifted his head several time viewing from her to his wings who it seem to have it's own mind.

Sophie opened her eyes when she feel the slight warmth of his wing placed on her. She found out that he trying to ignore her which is obviously noticeable but she doesn't mind. Even so she still happy seeing that Zack is worried about her even though he's been acting like a spoil little dragon. "Thank you." Sophie whispered to Zack who blushed slowly turn his vision back at her. "It's okay. I just make a fire out of woods, nothing to it." he said grinning when his blushes gone.

"No really without your so called campfire, I would have still shaking till morning from this mist and all." Sophie said smiling back at him. Zack notices of her freezing has stopped.

"Well now, I guess your quiet warm enough." he said out of sudden. Disappointment came on her face as soon Zack lifted his left wing and move two step away from her before lay down and slowly close his eyes.

She shift her head to where he just lay next to her before shifting back to where he's now. "Zack? Can I ask you a few question?" She said wanting to get know better of him.

"Sophie, as much as I want to get know each other as you would, I'm pretty beat up right now so...let's call it a night ok? He reply with turning his head against her.

"Owh, sorry about that. You know for interrupting you." She reply with sad looks on her face. "Okay then good night." she continued as she curled herself up before she went to a deep sleep.

Zack however is still wide awake thinking of something regretful. _"Just great man, you have to be so cruel saying those words. All she wanted is for us to get know better."_ A sigh came as he turn his head looking at Sophie who curled up herself at different direction from him. She sound asleep already to him._ "But then again she is a female dragon and I'm human well originally." _Zack thought as he gaze at the night sky filled with many star wondering where Earth is located among all the star as he concerned one person only in his mind.

_"Sis, I hope for your safety and I promise I will find a way to go back as soon as possible." _He continue gazing the stars before resuming his sleep.

**Woohoo! Now that's is a long way for making this chapter alone, again i hope you having a great time reading this part of the story. Now about characteristic on SOPHIE *drum playing elegantly* Sofie as in Dutch means 'Wise', that's the reason why i gave her green and aureolin color and a little resemblance of Volteer himself.**

**Sophie: So, you did personally pick that name for me.(blushed) Wait a minute, then why is my name pronounced as 'Sophie' instead of 'Sofie'?**

**Zack: Well, i wanted to give you by the named Sofie. But from the looks of it (Sofie = Sofy) so you see i decided to give you 'Sophie', same pronounce, different words.**

**Sophie: I see, you're a super genius, Zack! (clapping)**

**Zack: Well then next week is my one month off-day from work cause of my not so good condition and that means I'll have more time spending on updating my story (Yaay, ow ow owwie leg cramp, LEG Cramp!)**

**Sophie:Hold on! I'll get the muscle reliever, owh now where did i put it?**

**Zack: (groan) So until next time (scream in pain) please rate this chapter and (scream in more pain) d-don't forget to re -(scream in much more pain) re-viewing my stories.**

**Sophie: Here I'll wipe it on your legs. (grinning by the look of his human legs.)**

**Zack: (sweatdropped) N-no I'll do it alone (pain fullest) l-lets just finish this already.**

**Sophie: Okay then while he scream like a baby...**

**Zack: I heard that! Try getting yourself a sudden cramped up while you sleep like a baby!**

**Sophie: Anyway, until next time then goodbye and may the goddess of Eternia be with you all...**

**Zack: AGGH! I HATE CRAMPS!**


	3. A Boyz Nightmare & A Girlz Vision

***********Typing high-tech laptop sound*  
**

**************Zack: La la la and then he *stop typing and place his hands on his cheek then an idea pop out of his head.* Hoho, this gonna be so good *continue typing with a smile.***

**************Sophie: What's gonna be so good about?**

**********Zack: Oh i didn't expect any company, so what's your reason?**

**********Sophie: I brought these *handing out a basket to him***

**********Zack: *Sniff sniff* hmm, smell good. did you cook this by yourself?**

**********Sophie: I had some help but i made this especially for you of course. *blushed***

**********Zack Well do you mind if i eat this caused you know the foods in this hospital sucks literally. *smiling***

**********Sophie: *Chuckled* of course i don't, go on.**

***********Zack start to grind his breakfast and Sophie quickly hands out a cup filled with strange black liquid. He then take a sip.***

**********Zack: By the way, what are these? herbal tea? it has a lot of amount of salt in it as well.**

**********Sophie: Owh its BlackWings.**

**********Zack: Blackwings?**

**********Sophie: Yea, their are very rare bat species that lives inside salt cavern, i cut and boil it's legs and wings caused it has a higher concentration of salt than any part of it. I heard it's an ultimate muscle relief as well. Zack?**

***********Stunned by her reply he quickly spill 'it' out at Sophie who then look at him with glare.***

**********Zack: *Cough cough* Buewk! I-I mean it's tas..ty. *Smiling awkwardly***

**********Sophie: Buewk on this fool! *slamming her tail to his face then grab his neck and start to shake him really hard.* Do you know how hard it is to cook for someone you cherished with only to be end up spilled at your face?**

**********Zack: *Shakes stop* While she trying to choke me to dead, I'll say this Disclaimer [I do not own any character from Spyro franchise while i do own my OC's such as myself in dragon form and this crazy dragoness.]**

**********Sophie: And if any of you find this story too simple or even offended, you'll just end up what I'm doing to this idiot. *shaking continue* You ungrateful son of a!**

**Local doctor: Are you crazy? This is a hospital for crying out loud! On second thought, keep on with the strangling. He often complaint the food service we provide especially for him.**

* * *

**[Tales_Of_Avalar]**

A Boyz Nightmare & A Girlz Vision

Across the field of meadows a strong breeze came from the bundles of clouds, the grass swished back and forth flowing softly by the direction of the breezing winds. Along the fields there's a large tree where a person sitting under it. It happens to be Zack in his human form wearing his school uniform who closed his eyes along a smile appeared as he thought of the endless paradise he wish to have. Opening his tired eyes, he then lets out a peaceful sigh and gets up to stretch his hand out in the air. All of a sudden, he notices there were three children were playing around with a child of green dragoness who seem to be Sophie at her younger age, Zack with his hand crossed chuckled as he saw his younger self being lunged over by Sophie. The laughter from the children is soon followed by their parents as Zack saw them coming upon the fields.

"Now now kids, don't get yourself hurt." The mother said as she approaching them along with her husband.

"Haha, they're pretty energetic aren't they?" The father continued with a hand placed on his son's head with a smile on his face. The green dragoness then give a lick on the father of the family who find it's pretty sticky when it lick on his face. The rest of the family soon laugh at the man getting licked at. Zack in the distance from the family then shook his head along a grin as he seeing the family were having a great time playing with each other.

"Man...i wonder what happen if our world were to crossover with theirs?" Gazing the blue sky as the question just pop out on his head. "Well! It has to be a pretty cool world! Yup!" Zack release his hands then put them at the back of his head smiling like there no problem in his world.

**"But our world did crossover my dear naively friend."** A line suddenly formed between the giant tree where Zack stood, half of it were seem normal but the other half were a world unlike normal where red skies with dark clouds, deformed black trees where the field of meadows supposed to be filled with.

"What?" Zack eyes became wider when he hear an anonymous voice at the back of his head. The landscape shifted between the two world where Zack and the black figure stand facing at different direction. A tear drops and a ripples started to formed. The black figure then gave out a small chuckled.

**"Oh yes Zacky! You heard me just right don't you?"** Both of Zack's hands tremble as he start to turn his head around and at the same time the black figure turn it's head as well. When the two face each other, it came to Zack surprise that he is looking at ?Himself? only in much darker form with strange aura surrounding it.

"W-who are you?" Zack asked the figure as his whole body begin to tremble.

**"Oh dear you've forgotten about me already? It's me! Zacky, or to be more specific YOU of course!"** It answered with a mischievous grin.

"W-whua?" Zack puzzled by the way it answers. "So if i am you and you are me so why am i standing there while I'm here looking at myself? Or is it that you're an illusion or even that I'm the illusion...Maybe this a dream. Yeah or it could weird one... " A stunning glare from the black figure as it keep hearing the fool(Zack) talking to himself.

**"ENOUGHHHHH!"** A sudden scream send everything to ruin, the leaves from the big tree came to fall at the same moment, the grass became flatten and even Zack was thrown toward the ground caused by the shockwave.

"Jeez! What the hell man! Where did you learn to scream like that? Adam Lambert?" he reply upset and at the same time shocked by the black figure's scream who still glared at him.

**"Get up!"** it interrupt him as he try to mumbling again.

"Alright, I get it. Sheez!" murmuring to himself as he busy wiping off the dirt on his shirt.

**"Now Zack do you remember this room?"** The black figure then ask Zack with scary grin but was ignored.

"What room? I don't see any room. I only see you as me looking at myself...like a mirror. Wait that's not right." he said glaring at the black figure with confusion where they are standing still around the fields.

**"I meant THIS room, you dumbass."** responded with an obnoxious noise. Then all of the sudden both of them end up in a living room which is really dark and eerie at same time.

"Wait a minute. I-i know this place." Zack said hesitated when he went looking around as he seem familiar with the surrounding of the room. The large LCD television where he used to play with his PlayStation 2. Just at the corner of the living room there's a work desk for his father.

"This is..." Zack said as he recognize the tools and the design of a building also a sample of the building that his father been working on. He then sees what seem to be a replica of his father working on the current project. He knew that it wasn't a ghost nor an illusion caused the memories of his father came back to him. "Dad..." He said with a slight smile.

His father used to work as an architect designing building and such. He giggled remembered once that he messed up one his father's work but end up praised by his bosses with the sudden change of the current design. Whenever his father got lost or even upset for no leads on designing new building. The mother of the family always came by cheers him up with either a cup of her homemade coffee or an encouragement from her kiss on the cheek.

"Mom..." Zack sees her suggesting her husband to modified to structure of the building. Their house were not that big nor even small to fit the family.

**"Well well now, whose bodies this might be?"** Said the black figure as he start to point something at the floor.

"Bodies?" Zack puzzled by the black figure weird tone but when he began to turned straight again his face became pale as blue and his eyes became wider followed by the trembling both of his hands only much stronger than before.

"W-what the HELL? M-mom? D-dad?" Shocked by the bodies of his parents lying on the floor filled with blood of pools. Zack slowly approach his dead parents and fell his knees next to his mother. "Mom, what happened to you?" he reluctantly to accept seeing his parents lay lifeless when tears came down through his cheeks as he about to touch his mother.

**"You mean you've forgotten about this little incident as well? Why it's was you Zack."** the black figure began to walk around the room as it sees Zack wept pathetically over his dead mother. **"You KILLED them with your own bare hands. You of all the people should have known about that."** It grins grimly with it's right hand placed on it's chin.**  
**

"No! That's not possible! It was you...you killed my parents!" Zack yelled pointing himself at the black figure. "I know that because this is your doing and not mine!" Zack shook his head as he stand up glaring filled with anger at the black figure.

**"Oh please don't try to deny it by blaming at me. I only gave you some of my gifts just to make sure your killing spree becomes much more easier."** it said showing itself innocent while a mischievous grin formed on it's face.** "Oh and speaking of gifts, why don't you take a look at your hand...or should i say your paw."** said the black figure as it point at Zack's hands. When Zack take a glimpse at his right hand, it came to his surprise that his right hand became dentinal platelike scales with large claws at the tip of his hand.

"What the hell is this? What's happened to my hand?" Zack cried out in fear. He quickly grab his right hand with his other hand as it start to shakes really hard.

**"Now now Zacky don't you remember your unique gift that i gave it to you?" **it laugh evilly seeing Zack is struggling to keep control with his left hand as it try to place itself to his face. His paw came a little too close for comfort as Zack keep struggling to his knees but then all of a sudden his claw become bigger and longer just now. It somehow reach to his face where Zack let's out an enduring scream as he seeing a vision of himself lunges toward his parents with an evil eyes looks on his face.

**********************"Now you understand don't you? You, Zack Vandgriz are one of the kind unlike these lowlife humans you've been living with. It's a good thing that you got rid of them, because if you don't, you might end up living in this pathetic lifetime of yours but then again it is undeniable for this events to happened. After all, it is your DESTINY."** it said as defeated looks on Zack face when he lowered his head caused by the fact that he were destined to kill his parents, the black figure start to mocking him by laughing out loud till it pierce his ears.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP ALREADY!" Enraged that filled with boiling of hatred towards the black figure, Zack stood up glaring it with his evil eyes start to emerged, he then manage to fully control of his right paw.

It giggled seeing Zack finally come to his senses.********************** 'Yes...those eyes. Those are the very eyes I've been waiting for. Now Zack, let me be your guide towards...**'

"Didn't I already told you to SHUT THE HELL UP!" Zack interrupt it as he immediately lunged forwards against the black figure with his uprising roar and as he approach it without hesitation he quickly swing his right paw applied with claws toward the black figure's face but it managed to grab Zack's blow at just a few inches from it's face. It then snap Zack's paw without any effort.

***Giggle* "Look at yourself. Pathetic...your weak and your nothing without this gift of yours!" **it said to him as he felt pain from the grip are getting more tighter.** "You should have been proud and appreciated of me for giving you this such of incredible power...just like your brother." **Zack then gasp when he hear the word brother as he visioned of another person filled with nothing but black clothes and bloody red on both of his eyes.

**"Foolish brother, you're weak. You couldn't even take a beating out of me moreover trying to defeat me."**

Baring his teeth, Zack slowly but surely overpowering the black figure's grip on him. **"What?"** surprise by his sudden retaliation, it tried to hit Zack with it's right arm but managed to blocked off by Zack's left hand by gripping onto it.

"I...AM...NOT...WEAK!" Zack said with increasing smashing voices. He then flung it over in the air to smash it over the ground but it safely landed on it's two dark feet.

**"Haah! you're GUUHH!..." **It felt something just stab pretty deep into it's body and it was Zack's deadly hand claw. The black figure's body then slowly disappearing into the thin air. **"Huh, I guess you aren't such a weakling after all. You do possessed those eyes...those killer instinct eyes." **it said looking at Zack's glaring eyes who didn't even blink for a minute. The scenes around them then begin to shatter into pieces and both of them end up back in the plain field of meadows.

**"Fine, I guess I have no choice but accept you as my master by not taking control of you of course." **it said who still managed to grinned at Zack evilly.** "But still I wouldn't just sitting around doing stupid stuff if I were you because I promise you that an even slightest weakness from you. I will tear you apart through great corruption and then destroy everything that you cherished with even your pathetic so called dreams!"** It continue saying as it threatening Zack along a grim smile.

It then grip Zack's left arm with it's right hand. **"A word of advice from me to you my goodies-to-shoes friend. If you really want to control this immense power of yours then you have remember one and one rule only. DON'T GET YOURSELF OVERKILL WHEN YOU'RE USING IT!" **Then a blinding light covered the dream where Zack are in it. Zack in his dragon form then woke up from his deep sleep realizing it was a dream but it was a nightmare for real to his thought. He check himself for wounds or marks before stretching himself. He then sees Sophie the green dragoness who still sound asleep.

"Sophie? Hey are you..." before he even touch her, her head immediately turn around looking at Zack who scared of her ugly face with buck two teeth mumbling so fast that even he couldn't catch it. It startled him.

"ZACKY!" Said Sophie with a weird tone followed by an ugly grin on her face.

"AGGHHH!" *Repeatability panting* Zack is once more woke up this time for real thinking that was the nightmare before looking around for Sophie but no sight of her except the campfire which is already burnt out from his field of vision.

"Hell...now that's some shit dreaming" Zack said as he stretch himself all over again before walk toward the river taking a drink to quench his thirst and afterward rinsing his mouth before he spill it out. He then seeing his reflection from the flowing river as he begin to thought about the black figure words in his dream just now.

***FLASHBACK***

**'Fine, i guess i have no choice but accept you as my master by not taking control of you but still i wouldn't just sitting around doing stupid stuff if i were you because i promise you that an even slightest weakness from you. I will tear you apart through great corruption and then destroy everything that you cherished with even your pathetic so called dreams!' **It then grip Zack's left arm with it's right hand. **'A word of advice from me to you my goodies-to-shoes friend. If you really want to control this immense power of yours then you have to remember one and one rule only. DON'T GET YOURSELF OVERKILL WHEN YOU'RE USING IT!'**

***FLASHBACK ENDED***

_"Well like i wanna to use it...not." _"Hmm?" Zack's eyes caught by the bushes that just makes those rustling sounds then came out Sophie who seem to be dragging something large.

"Oh hey! you're awake! Could you help me with this? You should know that I've been dragging this thing for a mile." Sophie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh okay I'll...WHOA!" Zack startled by the large dead animal she dragged around.

"What? What is it?" the dragoness confused the way Zack expression looking at her.

"Is that a moose cause I'm pretty sure that thing is a moose." Zack said as he points out at the large dead moose with an unbelievable thought in his head.

"Good guess and yes, it's a fully grown moose." she said smug herself for capturing the large beast.

"But how? I mean I know you and I are dragons but still how can a wee little dragoness take on 10 foot high creature?" Zack spluttered.

"Ugh how rude! If you must know, I'm much more experienced when it comes to hunting than you could do in your lifetime." Sophie respond with an angry tone as she approach him. "Well, not that I known you that much." she said walking around him.

"Awe you didn't show any softness when you trying to kill it didn't you?" he start mocking her with a sweet innocent voice which is a bad move as she disgusted at Zack's way of talking to her.

"Fine! If you really going to act this way, you leave me no choice but eat this food by myself. Hmph." a quick gasp from Zack as she turn around with her head high walking back to the her breakfast.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait wait a minute. Come on, it's was a jokes." Zack said jokingly as he walks beside her trying to lighten the mood but end up being ignored all over again.

"Ok...I'm sorry! Happy?" She then stop just stare at him without any reply as she wasn't satisfied with those words alone.

*Sigh* "Alright, I apologize for being rude of your natural beaut...*clear throat* i meant natural talents." he quickly correcting himself to cover his error. Although she was smart enough to realize those words he almost said gave her a slight grin.

"Well that's good enough but even so you don't have to be so guilty and go apologizing at me." Sophie walk to him cheering him up. "Beside i couldn't finish it by myself, i need to watch my weight unlike you are." She said sarcastically as she give a tap on his shoulder then hurried back to her breakfast.

"Hahaha very funny." he said rolling his eyes when she pointed out of his weight before sitting next to her as she start to tear a part of the large beast's stomach.

Zack watch disgustedly as he seeing her grinding the flesh within her mouth chewing it repeatedly. When she fully gulped it, Zack quickly hold his mouth and ran into the bushes throwing up after seeing the bloodstains around the dead moose. "Are you ok?' you look kinda...pale." Sophie said when arrived she notice him throwing up behind the bushes.

"Yeah...I'm fine, just...HOO GOD!" he felt the nausea through his nose when he smelled the raw meat that Sophie just ate.

"God? What's that?" Sophie asked, walking closely to him while Zack cautiously trying to step away from her stinky breath.

"It's nothing" he replied, lying on a tree still feeling a bit nausea. The very sight of the carcasses sends the shiver through his head.

"You're one of those kind that doesn't fond with raw meats, do ya?" she ask out of her curiosity before continuing devour the meats.

"If it were half-cooked, I could swallowed it whole if I want to but raw, well that's another story." he replied with sickness filled his face. "You know what? You go on and finish your breakfast cause I just remember that I already ate a boulder back there." he continued trying to avoid from eating it by making lame excuses.

"Give me a holler when your done eating K?" he said when suddenly out of nowhere the moose's leg landed in front of Zack, gave him a shocked seeing it.

"Oh no you're not backing out of this because I don't want to hear any grumbling along the way." Sophie said forcing him with a glare on her face.

Zack lets out a sigh gulping when he sees the leg. "Fine I'll eat it since you mentioned it already." Zack said finally as he tore a section of the leg to take a sniff before he lick it. To his surprise, it taste pretty good as he begin to chew it and devour the rest of the leg. Sophie on other hand smile seeing he's enjoying himself with his food. Zack notice of her chuckled for his mouth covered with red bloods as he finished eating it. He then licked around his mouth before lets out a grin at her. After several minutes, both of them finished their breakfast as Zack lying on the ground.

"Urg! Man i couldn't take another bite." Zack said while scratching his teeth with one of his claw. "By the way, I remember you saying that there's a dragon who can help me with my memory loss. Where is it again?" he asked impatiently.

"It's in Warfang and he is one of the four guardians. Well it used to be four but now there's only three of them." she said feeling depressed all of the sudden.

"What do you mean it used to be?" Zack asked who seem interesting on finding out.

"You really are an outsider aren't you?" she confused a bit seeing him just shifts his eyes before grin back at her. "It's amazing that you never known or even involve in the war. I'm kinda envy of you." she said smiling.

"But how can it be? This place...It's filled with life. It's peaceful and I like it..." Zack look around him seeing the trees rustle and leaves swaying down along the petals swoop by the sudden gust. "A lot." he whispered.

"Well this world, it wasn't usually peaceful as is it now." Sophie interrupt him as she exhaled narrowing her eyes even though her smile shown.

"Care to explain?" Zack ask her nicely. She blink at him before close her eyes to re-phase her memory about the time where there were nothing but war.

"There are one time that the Dark Master said to be a ruler who were destined to cleanse Avalar by destroying this world along all of us. But then came a young but brave purple dragon named Spyro who was prophecies to save the world along side with his best friend Cynder the black dragoness who was formerly known as the 'Terror of the Skies'. But they managed to gone that far for reaching the Dark Master lair, only to cost a life of one the guardians who was well known to everyone as Ignitus the fire guardian." She then went to silent thinking of Ignitus who cared for her and no less to the others as well.

"It seem that you're related to this Ignitus. Am I wrong?" Zack asked.

"Actually he's a friend of my mentor Volteer." She reply as she keep thinking of the time she spent herself with Ignitus.

"Volteer? As you're mentor?" he asked wondering who's her mentor actually is. Sophie then nodded back at him.

"He's the electricity guardian who took me and my brother as his personal assistant but i prefer to look upon him as a father. He's very kind and knowable" she giggled of a sudden before continue. "Even though he kept rambling with his words. But no the less that he's the one who might be able to help you with your problems." She said with a bit excitement.

"I see, well I can't wait to meet him in person. By the way, you did mentioned about your brother, care to explain?" Zack said interested in filling his curiosity from her.

"Well he's name is Kayne and he's two years older than I am." She then lets out a heavy sigh with sadness looks on her face.

"What's wrong?" worried about her sudden change of expressions, Zack quickly lift his body then sit next to her.

"You see, when the Dark Master is defeated by Spyro and Cynder. A new era of peace came that brings joy to the people of Warfang but the guardians still concerned about theirs existence upon the new dawn of dragons. The guardians then decided to conduct a search and rescue party's mission to seeks out the remaining dragons and others friendly species who take their own refuge outside of the war zone. Well at least I've found you." Zack widen his eyes as both of them grinning at each other.

"Anyway, I was one of the party where my brother played as the leader. We were ordered to scout out at the southern region. But along the way we encountered a bunch of Grublins." Sophie said.

"Grublins? You means there are more than those apes alone?" She quickly nodded as Zack questioned her.

"It was no problem for us to beat them all but then an ape came out of nowhere. It's smaller than any of it's kind yet taller than an average size of a Grublins but the thing is it's doesn't have any hair around it's body only it equipped itself with full body armor and the only hair revealed is on it's head." Zack notices of her paws start to shake.

"One thing they have in common though and is their eyes, it filled with nothing but pure evil and it's smile alone gives me a goosebumps." Her whole body begins to tremble along her wings covered herself thinking the time when that scary ape staring through her soul.

_"Could it be a humanoid? That's not possible but I'm a human after all and if there were any survivor or even a civilization outside the war zone then there a chance for me to find myself a way to go back to Earth. But then that guy she just mentioned now...Sophie, what happened to you?"_ Seeing her body trembling all over as her tears running down through her cheek.

_"Brother..." _She kept thinking of her brother's conditions from the day she and the others got captured by the apes.

* * *

She remember that it was dark when a familiar voice suddenly calling out her name. It was Kayne telling her whether she's alright and when things got less blurry she quickly nodded at him. She then realize that they're locked up inside a moving cages filled with black auras heading towards a long hallways. Both of them wondered about their whereabouts when she ask him.

She then concerned about their comrades who were with them moments ago only to be told that they got separated into another room where scream and groaning pains heard as his brother remembered when he woke up. Then an ape telling to shut them up before they entered a large room where there were more of those humanoids wearing hooded cloaks gathering around the two caged dragons.

When the ape was told to walked out of the room, one of the hooded person walk towards them as she slowly recalling the words it spokes to them directly.

**"Nos comprometemos nuestras vidas 'Los Corruptos'.****"** Along the others hooded humanoid who keep repeating saying the words **'Los Corruptos'** whereas Sophie and Kayne struggled themselves as there something sinister dragging them into a depth of darkness itself within their own minds.

When the echo stopped the two dragons notices a large door with dark mist emerged from it appeared in front of all of them. Sophie quickly move at the end of the corner within the cages fearing something much evil than the Dark Master itself lies beyond the scary door while Kayne who swore to his parents to protect Sophie immediately braced himself for anything that came out of the door.

Suddenly a strong thump from the large door is heard by all across the room, when the third thump came by three enormous tentacles with strange aura surrounding it. All of the hooded humanoids praised with unknown language for it's presence in front of them. It then lets out an eerie noise which is almost inhuman sends Sophie to curled up trembling in fear where her brother trying to calm her down by telling her to take immediate action when he giving the signal.

Sophie finally calm down knowing that he's the one who always support her in hard times. Not knowing what the plan is, she simply nodded to him as their were interrupted by the creature sudden shriek along a stare from it's large eye formed at the middle tentacles. Sophie quickly went into a hypnotic trances as she take a glimpse at the creature's eye while Kayne still struggling from it's stare knowing it be the end of their self-conscious if he given himself to the creature.

Kayne immediately gave the creature a shock by shooting his blue lighting against it's eyes, it wasn't strong but it's enough to give the creature a cry of pain. It then hit the cage sideways which weakened the cage since the creature absorb the aura from the cage to recover it's eyes. Sophie snapped out from her trance as her brother gave the signal for them to fly out of the room but both them couldn't find an exit as they avoiding the creature's tentacles from hitting them.

Most of the hooded humanoids went to lock the door where they came from while some of them trying to capture the dragons by jumping on them which was a failure attempt. Sophie took notices of a man-hole at the end of the room immediately open it with her wind element then went into the hole along her brother as well.

Both of them quickly follow the passageway without hesitation on choosing which path to go to when those tentacles is right behind them and gaining. Finally a light at the end of the passageway relieve both of them but as soon Sophie got out his brother Kayne got himself caught by those tentacles from his tail to his whole body.

Sophie tried to help him but she was told to get away and informed the guardians at Warfang about the situation along this unknown location.

With his final words "Go...I'll be fine...Just go" Kayne got himslef drag back into the passageway. Sophie whose afraid of losing him tried to call out his brother's name only to attract more of the tentacles to grab her.

Sophie kept avoiding it from getting caught till she hit herself by a strong barrier realizing it was the end of her line. The tentacles caught her but then the barrier shattered cause by the immense pressure from it's attack upon her.

It almost knock her out cold but then she was released thanks to the ray of sunrise which disintegrate a part of the tentacles. Even so she didn't manage to recover from the blow sending her falling into one of the forest which leads to her into blackout slowly but surely. As her eyes closed, she heard another familiar voice calling out her name again.

* * *

"Sophie? Sophie!" She recovered from her trance after Zack called out her name several times. "Hey, you're okay?" Zack look upon her closely just to make sure but then all of a sudden she began to burst into tears as she leans towards Zack's chest.

"Oh Zack, I couldn't save him...and he risked his life just to get me into safety." Sophie sobbed. "He still inside that horrible castle, and...i can still...hear him...screaming in pain." She continued with sobbed.

"It okay, I'm sure that he's alright, this is your brother we're talking about." Zack said not knowing whether it is the truth or not. But seeing her crying, Zack couldn't comfort her by telling the truth all the time.

"No it's not okay! If I were strong enough to save him then he wouldn't end up being tortured right now!" She said with much guilt startled the platinum dragon.

"Sophie, look at me!" Zack hold on her shoulder while staring at her sorrow eyes. He sighed saying. "You and I know that we just met each other yesterday but even so I'll do whatever it takes to help you saving your brother. Okay?" Zack said it seeing her silence wondering whether she can trust him or not. "And beside you don't have to worry about a thing, because if there were any dangers, *thumbs up* I promise you that i will protect you by putting my own life on the line for his sake." He said with full confidence with a grin only to make Sophie even more doubtful of him.

"Why? Why would you help me all of a sudden? A total stranger like you must have a scheme." Sophie said as she still doesn't fully trust him.

"Who knows? But the incident from yesterday, it was good enough for me to trust you. The only question is do you trust me?" he said handing out his paw to Sophie who let's out a sigh of relief.

'Okay, I trust you Zack. Just don't do anything stupid that eventually killed both of us k?' Zack finally gained her trust with a simple smile.

'You mean stupid things like this?' he respond by making a fool of himself by standing up and placed the tip of his paws on his forehead that eventually got himself a straight punch from Sophie who feel ridiculous seeing him acting like a spoiled dragon. The platinum dragon felt the little dragons spinning around his head.

_"This dragon, why would he offer his help and protection, is it because he doesn't have any purpose or is it something else?" _"Hmm?" puzzled as she seeing Zack scratching himself all over. "Emm, Zack? What are you doing?" Sophie said as the platinum dragon stop and turned around grinning at her.

"I'm scratching myself, can't you see that?" He said before continuing scratching himself again.

"Yeah right, well we should get going, we're burning daylight." ignoring whatever he's doing only to be surprised that he's in front of her all of a sudden.

"You should try it, it's good for your scale." Zack said with his eyes raised along a smile making Sophie takes two step backwards from him.

"No way. I am not getting a...Oh." She felt the comfort when a slight scratch from her cheek along her chin. "You're right, it felt good. Could you do it on my back?" Sophie points out asking for a massage.

"Owh, okay!" He hurried at her back then begin to massage her.

"Mmm that's the spot. You know I've been walking and flying without any proper rest." She complain herself for the aching body.

"Well I think I can do something about it." He then snapped her back as she groan with pleasure.

"This could be the best massage i ever..." She then stop feeling something not right.

"What is it? Huh?" Suddenly a right kick landed on Zack's face sending him a few meter from her.

"What the? What was that for?" holding his bleeding nose.

"You're trying to do whatever I think you're trying to do." Sophie said assuming that he's trying to take an advantage of him.

"And what would that be?" Zack puzzled by her sudden kick to him.

"You know! Seducing me!" She replied with a slight blush.

"What? Why would I do that?" he still puzzled over her reaction.

"I don't know, you just did it!" She replied angrily.

"You're the one whose overreacting!" Zack said as he raised his voice.

"Oh yeah? I'm overreacting you said?" Approaching him with baring her claws.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute OKAY OKAY! I give! But I'll tell you this; I did not trying to seduce you. Honest!" covering his face with his paws as he took a peek seeing her claw about to hit him. Slowly she retracted her claw, turn around then walk away from him.

"You're coming?" Sophie said without even looking back to him.

"W-what? I mean yeah." as he getting up and gaining her, Sophie stop and gave him a sudden glare.

What is it now?" Zack said as he notice her looking at their distances. *Sigh* "Ok, five paces from you." Sophie still unsatisfied what Zack said. "Fine. ten paces...Happy?" She then continue walking towards the forest. "Women...Nuts." Zack whispered.

"Did you say something?" She asked when she heard him said something.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all." Zack quickly responded to her when he stopped for moment before continue walking. _"Crazy dragoness b!tch." _Walking along into the dense forest not knowing the real dangers lies in their journey.

**Zack: Hooo...I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty tired writing this article, I'm just kidding there's no way I'll stop doing this. I'm having a blast right now! I just having problem with my situation in this piece of crap hospital. Isn't that right Sophie? Sophie? Is something wrong?**

**Sophie: You just have to write it do ya?**

**Zack : Write what? I don't know what the hell you're talking.**

**Sophie: The way you called me...**

**Zack: You know what? I'm pretty tired and confused right now. Why don't you said it out loud?**

**Sophie: THAT YOU CALLED ME A CRAZY DRAGONESS B!TCH!**

**Zack *startled* Woah! Calm down girl. I was just...**

**Sophie: Just what HUH? Tell me! Did you type those words just for entertained these people so that your so called 'Supreme Articles' becomes famous?**

**Zack: Come on, I-I was just...**

**Sophie: REALLY ZACK! REALLY! *running out of the room by smashing the door then sobbed heard along the hallway***

**Zack:...Anyway, until next time...Aggh you all know what I'm trying to say. *Shutting down lap-top vigorously* Damn it man! What..the hell..was i..thinking? *facepalm***

**Local doctor: You're gonna have pay for this door, you know that.**

**Zack: Just shut the hell up and bring me some of your crappy foods. Will ya?**


	4. Warrior, Hero, Protector

***Knocking on the closet door***

**Zack: Sophie? Are you in there? Come on, open the door will ya?**

**Sophie: Go to hell! You jerk!**

**Zack: (okay i deserve that) Look I'm sorry okay? I wasn't thinking straight when i was...**

**Sophie: Oh you wasn't thinking straight huh? Well that's great for you, just great. You just write everything that pass through you mind. Do you?**

**Zack: It's not like that at all! Come on just listen me out okay?**

**Sophie: NO I WON'T!**

**Janitor: Emm, I don't want to interrupt you guys but it's almost clean time so I need those equipments.**

**Zack: (Owh great..another idiot) Look, I'm trying to get her out of your closet okay? So could you please be patient.**

**Janitor: *chewing the gum* Whatever just get her out of that closet. It's almost on shift time.**

**Zack: *sigh* Sophie, the janitor wants his tools in that closet so could you at least open the door?**

**Sophie: I don't care who's the janitor is! This door is not gonna open anytime soon!**

**Janitor: Could you hurried up? I really need to get those equipments so...**

**Zack: You know what? Here, read this! *handing out a paper***

**Janitor: What's this? *chewing the gum***

**Zack: It's a Disclaimer. Don't you know that?**

**Janitor: Okay but *chewing the gum* who should i read for?**

**Zack: Just read the damn paper already!**

**Kayne: Hey! Zack! I heard that you hurt my sister's feelings! You're gonna get it! *Roar*  
**

**Zack: Oh crap! Not you too...*Sprinting* Damn, my legs still hurt!**

**Kayne: Come back here! You bastard!**

**Janitor: Well don't know what it said but here goes nothing...[Zack does not own any cha..rac..ter from emm Spy..ro french-fries but he does own his OC's] Whatever...*chewing the gum***

**Zack: Did I just heard you said 'french-fries'?**

**Kayne: Don't you dare ignore me you little! *Strangling Zack's neck***

**Zack: Watch...the...clawk...

* * *

**

**[Tales_Of_Avalar]**

Warrior from the Past, Hero of the Present and Protector for the Future

Inside the castle where Kayne and his comrades been captured and put into prison for certain reason. Along the large hallway where scream of pains and tortures is heard as footsteps came at the end of the stairs. Coming from the stairs was a man, wearing a very thick armor from bottom to his neck and his short black hair is shown to be spiked up heading backward. The man whistled as he walk awkwardly from left to right until he ended up on a door and two guards guarding it. As he approach them, they salute him as they just stood straight without words or even motions. The man however gave them a grin and a hand signal for them to open the doors. When he entered the room, a dark blue scale dragon whose seem to enjoying it's meal by shredding it apart realize that a man has intruded it while having a meal. Growling at the man whose seem to approach it with a grin before continue eating it's meal.

*Clear throat* "Not the most comfortable way to enjoy your foods." said the man as he hand crossed.

"It's you...What do you want?" it respond annoyed by the man approached it. As the man replace his hands between his legs and leaned forward toward the dragon, it's eyes stare at the sinister man whom responsible for it's sudden appearance.

"Now that not the way to serve your new...well lets say comrade. Kayne, the true 'Terror of the Skies'." said the man as he back himself from Kayne who was known as Sophie's older brother got itself up on it's feet and span it's large wings growling throughout the room. It's size were no different than the former claimer of the title a.k.a Cynder except that Kayne is much more larger and muscular that makes the guardians much more an insect to him cause of exposure of immense corruption within him.

"Hmph, comrade? More like a pet to what I hear from your puny little mouth." Kayne said which displeased as his body revealed that many gash of lighting from both of his sides. His halberd tail like began to sparkle dark energy out of nowhere. The man looks amaze the way of the dragons and their pride especially Kayne who's being smug and all.

"Haha puny? Yes but much stronger than you think. And don't you forget that I, Creed the one who apprehend you and your little groupies personally just then." Kayne narrowed his eyes after hearing the man words. "Come now, our Lord are expecting us so let's not keep him wait." Creed said when he turned around and walk out of the smelly room followed by the dragon who's quite annoyed by the way he walking freely with his whistling. Walking down the hallway a large orange color floating crystalline where another guard stood beside it. When the man and Kayne approached it, Kayne felt odd as he narrowed his eyes to take a better look of it.

"Marvelous isn't it? It is the only crystal that can teleport a person or even an objects to anywhere you desire to be and doesn't require any comparison of sizes or shape at all." Said Creed who's filled with admiration by the shape of the crystal while Kayne just back out from the crystal as he seeing the man still admire the crystal till it made him to rolled his eyes around.

*sigh* "Great, are you're done drooling it? If you aren't satisfied enough, there's an empty room for the two of you." said Kayne sarcastically. As the man snapped from his admiration when he heard what Kayne said, he then lets go of it and wipe his armor for no reason clearly that he's being annoyed by the dragon.

"Well it seem that some dragons doesn't appreciate the beauty of natural resources." Creed respond to his new comrade along a grin on his face. Then he touch the crystal again with his right hand and after a thought on his mind they quickly teleported from the floor to another floor. As they arrive, the dragon began to shake it's head heavily who seem startled by the sudden jump. It then gave the man a glare seeing that it doesn't happy for not being told to brace itself.

"Whoops my bad." said Creed sarcastically along an annoying grin before continue walking down the large hallway. Kayne who still annoyed by the way his new comrade does followed the man from behind. Then a question pop on his mind wanting to ask the man in armor.

"By the way, I meant to ask something." He asked out of his curiousity while approaching beside Creed.

"And what would that be, my dear comrade?" Creed said as he tried to make himself more annoyance.

"Don't you even start with that tone. Anyway, if the grublins have the same ability as the crystal back there then why the siege upon the city of Warfang was a failure? They could just teleport within and overcome the city." Kayne said knowing that this ability could have ended the war effortless.

"Well since you brought that up, there is a flaw within the teleportation ability and it's that the grublins must well known of a place if they want to end up within it and second the city of Warfang must have some kind of unknown magic that disturb their teleportation from entering the city." Creed explained. Then a large door in the middle hall where there a two stairs. One stair where it's lead to the upper left tower while the other stairs went for the upper right tower. When the large door opened come out a another man in armor from head to toe only that his hair are longer than anyone else. As they approached him, Creed stumble on him by blocking his path, but the man simply stand in front of him with his head straight.

"Well now isn't the princess in arms. Tell me, what kind of business you just have with our Lord? Care to share with me? Creed said as he reached his hand to her's but then she reject him vigorously by slapping his hand. Kayne quickly went to growling at her but was halted by Creed who seem amused by her aggressiveness. "Huh..You've been a naughty girl you know that? Just a couple a days ago, you just another whelp along that girl for our lord's interest but now you got all those ranks like nothing." He said approaching the girl in front of her face.

"Just because you possess those heterochromia eyes of yours doesn't mean that the others and especially me won't keep an eye on you. Remember that well, princess." Creed said as he whispered her. He and the large dragon then move on at the large door before entering. The woman in armor just stood there as she cracked a pillar with her left fist. She then walks out the hallway at fast pace.

_"Darn! There's no way out of this situation! I have no choice but to play at their sides for her sakes." _she thinks desperately as she arrive at one of the encampment where iron soldier made of stone marching in 5x5 line. Each of the soldier holds a large devastating spears and the only revealed area is their glowing red eyes. As soon she approached them, she quickly took out of her short sword from it's scabbard then placed it left side.

"Our destination is Warfang but our current objective for now is to gather the rest of our brethren at the newly made fortress back in the north east from here. Now, march on!" The soldier then turn sideway before march themselves one pace at a time with their commander in front.

_"Please forgive me, Natalie. As much as i don't want to get myself involve in all of this, it seem fate doesn't reside on us. And if you got yourself killed, he'll never forgive me." _as they march toward their predestination, her red and blue eyes start to glow slowly without reason. _"But I promise you, I'll get both of us out of this shitty situation."_

**Meanwhile back at the forest...**

"I'm tired...and my feet hurts a lot! Where are we anyway? Are we even there yet?" Zack the platinum dragon who still complaining for they been walking around the dense forest for hours. Sophie, his companion who have been holding her nerve finally snapped as she turn around facing Zack with an angry glare.

"Would you just be quiet already? You've been saying those words everytime we passed a few trees!" said Sophie with angry tone whereas Zack simply took a nap under one of the trees and snored in front of her. Obvious enough it was a fake, Sophie blow off her steam by scratching him but Zack managed to lowered himself moments before the strike only leaving a scratch mark.

"Aurg! Why you little..." she suddenly stop and turn her head around as she heard something in one of the trees. "Hey, did you hear that?" Sophie asked as she looking around cautiously while Zack stopped snoring and opened his left eye.

"More like a wimping to me." said Zack when he stood up from his nap. Then both of their heads turn to a direction where the sound is.

"I gonna take a look." she then ran directly towards the sound is inside the woods.

"Wait, Sophie! It's not safe to go alone!" he said trying to stop her but she's already long gone in the deep woods. "Arggh! What is she thinking!" irritated the way she does, Zack immediately catch up on her. When he arrive, he saw Sophie and seem to be a whelp whimpering for being alone but at the same time afraid of Sophie's appearance.

"It's alright little one, I won't hurt you." Sophie said as observe the little whelp noticing that it's wounded on it's feet. Zack whoever feel something not up with their surrounding especially the little whelp Sophie tends to.

"Sophie, whatever that is we need to get it somewhere else. It's not safe here." said Zack as he approached her seeing the little who's afraid of him as well. _"This bear...It's looks familiar but i can't recalled it." _As he look at the little bear, he notice the structure of it's claws which makes more suspicious.

"Well whatever it is, it's hurt and we can't carrying around until i can tends it's wound. Get me some red crystal would you?" her sudden conversation snap Zack from observing the little bear.

"Huh? Red crystal? Owh you mean those red crystals that we just past through?" Zack said. As she nodded to him, he start running wherever they saw the large amount of red crystal. When he arrive at the crystal spawned, he approached as he recalled that Sophie taught him about this crystal and their abilities. He was quiet amazed about it's existence and it's function for healing ability. He quickly took amount of them then ran back to meet Sophie with difficulties on carrying them of course.

"Hey! Sophie, I got them!" He said as he approached her and placing the crystals in front of her. "Here use it. These things are quiet heavy carrying around, you know that?" Zack continued as he organize the red crystals.

"Yeah...Thanks." said Sophie as she just sit there staring at him. Zack then took notice of her staring at him without a budge.

"What are you looking at me for and where the little..." said Zack as he realize that the baby bear wasn't there. He then look back at Sophie staring at him again without any expression at all. He lets a heavy sigh before looking back at her. "There's a bunch of grizzly bear surrounding us right?" Sophie nodded when he asked her. All of a sudden the surrounding bushes begin to rustle as a large amount of those grizzly bear came out to approach them. Zack took his defensive position as they trapped Zack and Sophie in a circle. Then the baby bear which thought to have run away appeared at Sophie's back baring it's claw next to her neck. It giggled at both of them.

"You got yourself taken as a hostage by a baby bear?" said Zack as he glared at her with disappointment.

"Sorry. I-i didn't know it was a trap." said Sophie as she felt a slight pain from it's drilling claw. Zack then shook his head as he lower himself along a sigh. When he turned around staring at one of the purple colored adult bear with black scale on it's belly with four drilled claws on it's hand and dark purple eyes as it start to growl at him.

"Okay. I think that we can make a deal out of..." before finishing his words, another bear used it's fist knocking him out cold from behind. Sophie gasped as her friend just got knock over by one of the bear. She was about to call him but was restrained by another bear. Zack tried to stay conscious but each second his vision going blank. _"Sophie." _He then went blackout.

After several minutes, he heard a female voices calling out of his name. When he finally opened his eyes groaning in pain causes by the sudden hit on his back, Zack sees that he and Sophie are inside a cage made up of wood. "Owh man, my head is ringing. What happened?" said Zack as he shook his head a little before looking at her.

"They knock you out from behind and put us inside this cage forcefully. I tried to find a way to break this cage but the cage is covered by this white sticky thing. I don't know if it's magic or something but it's holding us down and i can't break it." She explain thoroughly to him as Zack holds the white ooze and released it as it stick on his paw.

_"Glue? No that's not it. This thing is much stickier than anything I've ever seen or used. Could it be?"_ Zack thinks as he observed the white ooze being rubbed by his claws.

"Zack, look!" Sophie exclaimed as Zack caught off from his thoughts seeing a of the bear came out from the woods having conversation to another bear. He then turn himself to another bunch of bears having meals. Some of them tends their young ones and even some of them set up some kind of camp which act as a storage and as their home. "You think that their belong to the Dark Master?" Sophie said her expression increasingly nervous.

"No their not." Zack replied her with calm yet serious tone as he observing the bears.

"But how can you be so certain about that their aren't his army?" Sophie said as she puzzled the way Zack's glared at them.

"Because I know these things. They called themselves Warbear and they quiet neutral to be said but...why are they doing this? Stalking us and then caged us up. They only hunt smaller creature than their own size." he explained with weird details that totally doesn't make any sense to Sophie at all.

"Zack but...how? How do you know such things?" she asked when she surprised the way he answered to her. Zack still stare at one of the bear stated that they are having conversation on the dragons.

_"Something is not right around this tribe. Hmm?" _Zack wondered when two bears approached them and start to carry the two of them inside their own cages. It was rough when the bear carried them as Zack and Sophie struggle to break free from it's clutches. They then entered a passage in the woods and as they arrived in an opening.

"Zack? Where they're taking us?" she said in panic a little seeing him still struggle the cages he's within.

"I don't know but it's sure what I'm thinking about right now." still struggling against their holder.

Zack and Sophie were thrown toward the ground. It was a painful with the way they thrown both of the dragons but Sophie manage to got herself together by shook her head while Zack was just lay inside his cage having headache from the strike at the back of his head. When he became conscious, his eyes widened as he seeing a bunch of skeleton lying around in the deep dark woods. Sophie's face became pale as she seeing what Zack saw as well.

"Z-Zack...What is this place? Sophie asked as the horror merges around them with skeletons that seem to be devoured by something.

_"Oh Hell! This is a feasting ground!" _Zack thinks as he aware that these skeleton's shape are similar to the Warbear that they just encountered. "Sophie! We need to get out of this cage right now!" said Zack as he realize something big is about to eat them as lunchbox.

"I tried okay but doesn't seem to break at all!" she replied with her nervous tone as Zack stare at her.

"Well try harder cause i don't wanna become a lunchboxes when that thing comes!" said Zack convincing her to break free from the cage their in it. He then strike the cages with everything he got including his horns even though the cage was small for them to move around.

"What is the thing that coming?" Sophie asked as she strike her own cages. The platinum dragon then came up an idea seeing that the cages were small and compact.

"Sophie! Push yourself against the cages like this!" Zack said as he push himself upwards against the cages. The cages begin to break apart as more strength he gave out just to break free and when he finally got himself out of the cages, he quickly approach Sophie who still struggling pushing herself from inside. Zack tried to help breaking her out anyway he can but then both of them heard a stomping sound inside the dark woods. The stomps getting louder and louder along the ground shakes a bit as something really big is approaching.

**Well this the part which I've cut in half...while the other half will be on the next chapter where there be more actions than before as i modified it as much as I could. (Hopefully).**

**Kayne: I can't believe that they told me to let you live for awhile.**

**Zack: Well it seem that I'm pretty done right now cause I got nothing else.**

**Kayne: Really? Can I? You guys?**

**Local Director: Okay! It's a go!**

**Kayne: Right...*sharpening claws* Come here you!**

**Zack: *strangled alive becoming pale as blue***

**Sophie: Kayne! What do you think you're doing!**

**Kayne: S-Sophie? I thought you're in the closet.**

**Zack: *little angel dragons spinning around***

**Sophie: Well I got out and I'm seeing you strangling him again!**

**Kayne: He hurt you're feelings and he deserve it!**

**Sophie: Yea he maybe but that doesn't mean you should strangle him to dead!**

**Kayne: *sees him practically dead as a live zombie* Whoops!**

**Zack: *dropped and fell***

**Sophie: Now who's gonna continue the story when our writer is practically dead?**

**Kayne: Ahh. I will? AGRH! *crowds throwing stuff on him = chair, knife, hammer, cats = Tiger, blender, cars, dynamite, tissue, dagger, dogs = Rottweiler, more knives and dagger, human brain, liver, and yes poos and etc.***

**Zack: *tongue come out* Aougnaway...aughtil hexg tigh zaun...ggoobuy an mai ta googaa o teria bleg wegh u aweg.**


	5. The Malicious Arachnid

***Dj Earworm - United State of Pop 2009 (Blame On The Pop) played at 1.2 x speed***

**Zack: *sings* I've been traveling on this road too long (too long), just trying to find my way back home (back home), but the old me's dead and gone..dead and TWOOOW! *fell***

**Crowds: BOO! You suck at singing! *one of them gave the 'finger'.***

**Zack: Who the bloody hell did that!**

***Cricket sounds***

**Zack: Don't make me use my button... *held up a remote control that says "Don't push this BIG red button unless you were made to push it."***

**Crowds: What it'll do? Makes it go BOOM BOOM POW? *laughing out loud***

**Zack: You ask for it! *push the ****remote control that says "Don't push this BIG red button unless you were made to push it." seriously.***

**Above the planet a interstellar satellite charging up it's energy beam.**

**Crowd 1: What happened? I don't feel nothing.**

**Crowd 2: Maybe it's out of control...**

**Crowd 3: Like I said! You suck! *held up the 'finger' again...***

**Zack: So you're the one...Now DIE! *turn the button into maximum 180 degree.***

**The interstellar satellite shot down it's energy towards it's current target.**

**Crowds: Die? Well at least sing a song for us before we...WTF! *boom***

**A mushroom cloud feat laughing skeleton formed the impact site. When cleared 1/4 of the planet were completely destroyed.**

**Zack: HEHEHEHEHE! *turn into ashes* Sh!t! I forgot to turn on my barrier.

* * *

**

**[Tales_of_Avalar]**

The Malicious Arachnid**  
**

"Hold on! I'll try to..." Zack the platinum said when both of them gasped against a large arachnid that came out of the woods just now. It had big set of fangs and eight large legs each with a claw that can cling on it's victims with great force. The arachnid lets out a scream as it smash the opened cage with one of it's legs. "Great! Just what I don't want to expect with! A very poisonous spider." Zack thoughts as he rolled the cage around to safety while Sophie having hard releasing herself with all of the rolling. It was a matter of time when the large spider caught on them with just a few step, it then tried to smash the cage with Sophie still inside but she managed to avoid death with the cage facing straight and not upward when she got out. She rolled around till she hit a tree making her dizzy.

"Sophie! Watch out!" Zack screamed at her as she saw a large claw sweeping toward her. Fortunately, she jump and flown over the incoming strike but the spider anticipated for her to jump. It then spew out a large set of web forming a net catching her. Sophie weren't able to dodge it's web sticking all over her body then fall upon one of the tree. The impact almost knock her out but she manage to stay conscious cause by the pain. "Sophie!" Zack sees that she struggle herself from the web.

"Zack! Help me! I can't break free from this sticky thing!" Sophie said seeing that the large spider approaching her.

"Hold on!" Zack sprint himself and went to below of it's belly trying to scratch on it but the large spider notice of his doing and quickly respond by using two of it's back legs to hit Zack. The strike on him caused him to thrown away from them and a strong impact on one of the tree. He cough up a blood as he fell toward the ground but he rapidly recovered form the impact and sprint against the arachnid even though his injury were too great for him to move moreover run.

The large spider saw him coming and spewed him with a couple of webs. Despite his severe injury at the back of him, he still managed to dodge them all until he caught up by one of it. He struggled with the webs that stick on him but it was useless with the intensity of the sticky webs were too much for him. _"Darn! I can't move! I can't even bare my claws! What is this thing?"_ he glared at the spider with a couple of webs string on it. "Darn! That thing saw it coming. I never thought a spider would be smarter than their appearance." Zack said still struggling on the webs.

The spider then doing something on him as it begin swinging it's two front legs making swipe after swipe upon Zack. "What the?" Sophie startled seeing that Zack is being cocooned by the string of webs.

"This doesn't look good." Zack whispered himself as he sees himself covered by more of those webs. "At this rate...Both of us will be..." he said regretfully as he got fully covered by the webs.

"ZACK!" Sophie screamed as she sees him finished being cocoon alive. She began to sob when the arachnid turn it's attention to the green dragoness caused her to startled seeing it about to approach her.

_"Sophie..no."_

**"Foolish brother, you're weak. You couldn't even take a beating." (black figure 1)**

_"Darn it... Why can't my body move?"_

**"Look at yourself. You're weak and your nothing without your gifts." (black figure 2)**

_"This can't be happening... I'm about to lose her..."_

**"Use the power to save your friend...Zack..." (black figure 1 & 2)**

_"My power?"_

"**Yes...the power within you. Use it." (b.f 1 & 2)**

_"No! I'm not using it! Not anymore!"_

**"USE IT...USE IT NOW...ZACKKKKKK!" (b.f 1 & 2)**

"NO..I..WON'T!" he cried out as the cocoon with him inside start to bulged up with several faint of lights. He then came out bursting through the webs and stood screaming against the arachnid. It startled seeing that the platinum dragon able to break free from it's webs.

_"Zack..." _Sophie gasped happily seeing him stood there thinking of her safety.

"Never again! NEVER AGAIN WILL I ALLOWED MYSELF TO LOSE ANOTHER PERSON IN MY LIFE!" he continue screaming as he sprinting throughout the field as he approaching the climbing spider.

"Ahhhh!" Sophie screamed as the spider appeared in front of her ready to use it's fangs to poison her. She closed her eyes as tears came not knowing she'll die before she could save her own brother but then a scream came out from the spider. It realize that one of it's legs were bitten and that where Sophie saw Zack hanging on it's leg by biting it. He then gave her a thumbs up before continuing biting and scratching it as it wiggling it's legs around. Sophie gasped with relief on her face.

_"I made a swear! A swear between her and myself! That I will protect her by putting my own life on the line!"_ Zack thoughts as he recalled of himself giving a thumb up along those words to Sophie. When he finally snapped it's leg, the spider gave out an even louder scream before releasing it's grip from the tree falling down towards the ground on it's back whereas Zack manage to land on his feet with the spider's leg on his mouth. _"And no matter what, I will protect her without using that devilish power!"_ Zack repeatedly pant as he sees the creature trying to balance itself.

~Boss Battle 1 Theme's Songs START!~

_"Come on! Let's dance!"_ When the arachnid got back on it's feet, it hissed at Zack before spewing out a string of web at him. Zack however knew about spider back on Earth and their behavior as well their attack pattern. The string caught on his left paw but for a reason he use the snapped leg as a support when he thrust it toward the ground. It became a tug-of-war as the two of them became pulling each other.

Sophie on the other hand not knowing what kind of idea came on Zack's minds as she watch them both struggling on pulling but it's obvious that the large spider is winning cause of it's size and power. Sophie does whatever she can to free herself even though her wind element that had little effect on it.

As for Zack who still struggling start to slide toward the large spider as he about to wear out, the spider notices it before pull him off the ground to the air and as it bare it's poisonous fangs for it's falling prey.

Sophie notice of him thrown in the air knowing that he can't fly yet. She began fear the worst for him being killed by the creature who almost pierced her with it's fangs. But then when all hope seem lost, Zack took out the snapped legs from it's owner and cut the string that caught on his paw. The arachnid didn't expect such actions when Zack cut down the string with it's own leg.

"Here you can take it back!" said Zack when he throw it's leg toward the spider. The distance was closed that it couldn't deflect the incoming projectile as it went to one of it's four eyes giving the spider an even painful cry. Zack then lands on it's face just barely went to it's fangs. He manage to stay grip on it's face for a moment as the large spider shook itself very hard to shake Zack off in the air. Zack however able to grab the pierced leg before thrown above.

In the air, Zack sees a perfect opportunity as it revealed it's weak spot between it's head and it's abdomen before gripping the leg with both of his paws.

"Off with your head! Bug-eyed freak!" said Zack loudly along a scream as he slashed the spider connection with it's abdomen. The spider scream painfully as it coughed out it's blood and when Zack slash through completely, the head fall toward the ground with it's legs still twitching before it completely die. Zack landed and start to pants with relief as the large spider is beheaded.

~Boss Battle 1 Theme's Songs END!~  
_  
"I did it. I really beat this thing!"_ Zack thought never know that he could beat a large creature as that thing but giving up wasn't a choice for him in the beginning though. He then look at Sophie who still stuck on the tree screaming with excitement and called his name repeatedly before he give out a smile to her.

**_"Zack..."_** he went into a frozen state when he heard a fainted voice echoing for his name. He turn around and saw what it seem to be a dark purple crystal punctured out of the abdomen where he just slashed with. The dark crystal seem to be sparkling as the voice keeps calling out of his name. The voice was familiar to him but couldn't remember with all the sparkling noises. Sophie couldn't see it clearly from her distance but she certain that she having a bad feeling with those crystal as she remembered about Volteer teachings on these dark filled crystal.

"Zack! Don't fall for it! It only draws out dark energy! You have to destroy it quickly!" Sophie words finally snap him from staring the crystal.

_"Thanks for the warning. Sophie"_ Zack thought when he turn slightly to look back at the dragoness before bare his claw and strike the dark crystal. With just a blow the crystal shattered and explode into many pieces before it completely vaporizes. "Good riddance." Zack said before noticing that the abdomen begin to expand along the gurgling noise.

"Aw sh!t." he said as it reach to it's peak, exploded with green blood and white webs altogether that almost covered the fields and some of the trees.

Sophie startled by the sudden explosion and realize that Zack are within the area. "Zack!" she scream worried for him and break herself from the web everything she got. The web snapped and she flap down toward the pool of bloods and webs alike. She began calling out his name as she claws out of the substance searching for him. Then she heard a groan coming from a spot, she wonder if it were Zack but the thing came out suddenly with hands in the air that seem that it's trying to approached her. Sophie back herself from the creature but then a cough came from it that seem to be familiar to her.

"Aww man. I think i got web in my mouth. Not cool!" Zack said as he continue coughing out of webs that cover his whole body. He notice of her glaring at him. "What? Is there something wrong?" Zack said as he staring at her lowering herself with tears fell to the ground.

"You idiot!" a sudden yell caused Zack to startled and jump back.

"Whoa! What's with the sudden outrage?" Zack asked as she just lowered herself again.

"It's that I thought I lost you and I never thinking about you're promises and I..." a bundle of webs spilled on her face silenced her. When she raise her head she saw Zack glaring at her.

"You dummy...Didn't I told you? I made a promise and I intend to keep it." he then holds out a thumbs up to along a grin that eventually makes her to dry the tears along a chuckled. "Alright stop laughing at me. Now if you could help with this..cause this is one fashion that I don't fond with." Zack grin as he inspect himself still covered with webs.

Sophie giggled before walk towards him. "Okay just hold still, I don't want to get myself caught with your goo." Sophie said sarcastically. But when she about to touch him, Zack got grab by a shadow so fast that Sophie didn't realize for a second before she saw him thrown a few meter away from her.

"Who do you think are, stalking a lady dragon like that?" said the black dragon with female angry voice. Zack felt dizzy with all those tossing around as he seeing a black dragon on top of him slapping at him several times. "Now you die." the black dragoness bare her claw and as she about to strike him, Sophie push the black lady dragon aside but she manage to recover from the force.

"W-what the?" Said the black dragoness as she stare st Sophie who growl at her.

"Keep your claws off my boyfriend!" Sophie said without realizing the last word.

"Boyfriend?" Zack raised his head as soon he heard what Sophie just said.

"I-i mean my friend! Keep your claws off my friend! Cynder." Quickly correcting her words as her face begin to blushed.

"That thing is your friend? Did you got your brain sucked out from it? I was trying to save you." Cynder the black dragoness that Sophie mentioned disbelief for what she seeing here.

"No! You got it all wrong, he's actually a friend of mine who just save me from being a bug food." Sophie reasoning to Cynder who still gave them a glare.

"She right, Cynder." another familiar male voice coming from one the woods. "That white goo friend of her is actually a dragon." then came out a purple dragon where every dragon known for he's legends and heroic tales.

"Spyro." Both of the female dragon called out of his name.

"Great, looks like I being left out." Zack muttered where he still lay himself and not getting himself up.

"I never meet you guys but i heard about the way you guys worked together on saving the world even though i always work at the archives helping Volteer and all..." Sophie said with excitement as she stand in front of the the hero's of Avalar. Her words makes Cynder to grin while Spyro begin to blush a bit.

"Emm, Sophie. I don't want to break in for you being excited on seeing them as your idol but I'm kinda stuck here literally." said Zack looking them upside down.

"Ow, right. Could you help him? He's kinda wear out for killing that big nasty spider." Sophie asked nicely. Spyro then approach Zack as he look at the large bug head.

"That a pretty large predator you got here, how do you manage to kill it?" Spyro asked seeing the spider was kill without any element usage.

"Owh it wasn't easy I'll tell about that.." Spyro lets out a fire breath on him without warning. Zack felt the flames on as he drop and roll himself again.

After the fire is burned out he just glared at Spyro from a distance alongside with his crazy companion Cynder. Sophie tends his wounds and burned scar with the red gems Spyro collected on the way here.

"Are you sure that they're the one that you mentioned? Cause that dragon lady tried to kill me and I've almost got myself burned alive...again." Zack said having doubts on them.

"Yes I'm sure about that the purple dragon and his friend are those guys. You should be grateful to meet with them in person." Sophie said along a grin whereas Zack just glare at her and hearing them approaching at him.

"The name's Spyro and I'm sorry for burning you without telling to brace yourself but knowing that those web is hard to break I got nothing else to use with." Spyro said with nodded and gave a push to Cynder telling her to apologize. She sighed annoyingly before taking a step.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cynder by the way." Cynder said but when Spyro stare at her, she rolled her eyes as she about to apologize. "I'm emm sorry for knocking you off and tried to kill you." Cynder said as she lets out a grin that didn't last long. Zack however didn't react to them.

"Well now that's done, where's your dragonfly friend Sparx anyway?" Sophie said looking side to side searching for the dragonfly.

"I'm over here!" a familiar voice came the tree behind them when a yellow dragonfly wave his hand and stick out of his head looking at them standing beside the dead spider before hiding himself back at the tree.

"Sparx, it's alright. It already dead so stop hiding will ya?" Spyro said as the dragonfly quickly fly over the tree then went beside Spyro and Cynder with his scared face on the spider.

"A-are you sure it's dead because it's eyes is kinda staring us right now." all of them look back at the corpse staring at them and somehow sends a shiver on Sparx. A rustling noise startled them and as the bears came out of the woods, Sophie prepare herself to take them out. Spyro and Cynder followed her preparing for anything but most of the bears scattered around like they been ignored.

"Calm down you guys, these guys won't attack us." Zack said when one of the bear approaching them and makes Sophie growl on it.

"What makes you believe that they harmless and not trying to stab on our back?" Sophie asked growling at the one who approached them.

"It's because they were victims as well." Zack said as he looks at the bear's steady eyes.

"Victim? You mean this thing?" Sparx exclaim seeing these big dudes would be a victim.

"Their just another peaceful tribe until one day this arachnid came down on their village ravaging on them. They tried to fight back but it's like fighting a colossal creature with a stick on your hand." Spyro and Cynder shift their at each other before looking back at him. "They come to a decision for making a deal to the spider for offering sacrifice everyday and from that day, there been many victims fallen to it's fangs." Zack said solemnly as if he's in their places.

"How can you be so certain that they were victims to this spider and not controlled by the dark crystal?" Sophie said uncertain on his words alone. The purple dragon and his friends surprised with her mentioning the dark crystal.

"Dark crystal you said?" Where is it?" Cynder asked impatiently.

"It's inside the spider's abdomen or stomach to be less precise but Zack quickly destroy it after a sight came on him." Sophie explained.

"No wonder the spider became that big. The power draws out from it are truly terrifying even after Malefor was defeated." Spyro said not knowing that there were dark crystal still lurking around and still active.

"Dark crystal lurking inside around your body. Now that is just sick." Sparx feeling disgusted by just thinking about it. Then he notices one of the bears carry a bunch of skeleton putting around it's hands. Zack saw the way Sparx looking at the bears carrying the skeleton. "It's...their family right?" looking at the guys where Zack just nodded back him while the others notices of the bears doing.

"Now you understand that appearance and colors alone doesn't make them evil. Right big fella?" Zack said grinning at the bear. The bear then spoke in it's language happily with it's right hand raised along a smile. It gave Sparx a spook but Zack just nodded back at the happy bear. "He say that they want us to stay overnight at their village and celebrating for killing off the creature and also lifting off their burdens." Zack said as he turn around looking at them.

"How do you understand these guys?" Cynder asked disbelieving for his words mentioning celebration.

"Yeah, all I've heard that guy said is just *grumble* and that it." Sparx said sarcastically with his tiny hands waved aimlessly.

"When you need to understand someone or even something, words were never a problem. Well, basically." Zack said as they sees a bunch of bears jumping happily knowing that the nightmare are over.

Then most of the bear start to carrying Zack which he finds it startling at first but he does enjoy with all of the cheering on him. Sophie quickly join him even though Sophie tried to explain that she didn't do anything but Zack just shook his head laughing at her. Spyro and Cynder followed them from behind and Sparx complains on they aren't being cheered on. Cynder reminded him that he just cowering himself behind a tree even though it's already dead.

At the first sight of nighttime, the celebration is filled with joys and happiness with all of the Warbears along Zack and his gangs having a large feast which made Zack went into a frenzy with all those meats and challenging Cynder for a drinking contest that eventually both of them are heavy as drunkards especially Zack since he went out and dance along the bears awkwardly. Every actions he did was an embarrassment to Sophie that even Sparx who drown in a pool of liquor were nothing compared to Zack taking a few sips.

Spyro just sat looking at the happy tribes which later join by Cynder sitting beside him and as they saw Zack who obviously still high asking Sophie to dance with her. Sophie of course reject vigorously him caused the platinum dragon to laugh sadistically before passed out falling on her. She became red as a tomato with his sudden move. Angered of his stupidity, she sends him a kick in the face away from her. Zack however didn't react at all from the kick instead snoring all the way seeing that he's went to a deep sleep.

"He's seem tired." Cynder came over to the a large leaves nest where Sophie positioned Zack with care.

"Yes, he been through a lot and now a quiet peaceful for him to sleep on." Sophie said as she grin at Zack who still slowly snoring.

"Yea but a guy like him *hiccup* still have all those energy to make the *hiccup* celebration looks more like a *hiccup* party crash." Sparx said who still high splat himself on Spyro's forehead as he came by.

"Did you got yourself drown into one their liquor jar, cause you heavily smell like a stinkfly more over than a dragonfly." Cynder said as she plucked her nose.

"Hey! At least I *hiccup* didn't dance around like an *hiccup* idiot." the purple dragon chuckled as he's hearing his brother hiccuped within his words.

"Anyway Sophie, how long do the two of you know each other?" Spyro asked.

"Well it was just a day ago where we fought a couple of apes. At first he looks ridiculous with the way he does and not knowing of his elements or even how to fly." Sophie said to Spyro before looking back at Zack sleeping peacefully. "But...everytime he gave those thumbs up along that smile, it's like he can do almost anything even though the odds are against him." looking down at Zack, she reminded of Kayne who was an overprotective back in those days. "Kayne..." tears came on the dragon dark illuminating green eyes streaming down to her cheek.

"Kayne? Who's he?" Spyro eyes raised whereas Sparx just snore on his forehead.

"It's her brother. She told me that they on the way to save her brother after finding us of course." Cynder explained when the girls having their own girl talk at the party.

"Well it's late, we need to rest as well. So save the info for tomorrow morning along the way and Sophie...We'll definitely save your brother." Spyro said cause her to smile.

"And beside you have Zack to help you." Sophie nodded to him when Zack suddenly groaning or even trying say something. When they approached him, he yawned then turn straight.

"Emm Sophie...Why won't you...give me...a kissy huggie wuggy." Zack seem to said made all of them shocked especially Sophie who's heavily blushed at that moment.

"Oh dear...Sophie, are you...?" Cynder said when she sees her lowering herself trembling not in fear but with anger. Sophie then glare at him as she bare her fist.

"IDIOT!" Sophie screamed when she sends out a punching blows. Zack immediately woke up squeezing his head as he felt the punch. Both Spyro and Cynder sweatdropped seeing her punch heavily like a boulder fell on him

"Oww! Lady, what's your problem?" Zack rubbed his aching head with one eye opened looking at Sophie who blushed and stern at the same time.

"You're stupidity is your problem! Come on, Cynder! I'm getting tired of this!" Spyro back up as Sophie walks out angrily yet he still notices of her trying to cover her blushes but couldn't for some reason. Cynder followed her after a quick giggle at Zack. Spyro watched her as she joins up with Sophie before they enter one of the camp.

"Aiya, that gonna leave a lump." Zack muttered as he slightly touch his forehead where a bump is.

"It seem the two of you are getting along each other very well." Said Spyro when he put Sparx down gently. "Even though you just met her yesterday." Spyro then sat down beside him as he sees Zack still felt the pain on his forehead.

"So I'm guessing that she told you about our little journey huh?" Rubbed his head before looking at Spyro. "And now you think that I can't be trusted, do ya?" Zack said as he sat down few inches from him.

"It's not like that, is just that you who doesn't seem to have a purpose or even benefit on doing this. Who knows, you might get yourself killed for helping someone you've just met." Spyro said trying to avoid getting their conversation out of hands.

"Geez, you don't get do ya?" Zack said scratching his forehead.

"What do you mean I don't get it?" The purple dragon puzzled with the way his newly companion talks to him.

"I couldn't bear seeing her crying like that, having to lose a member of your family or even the lost of your close friends. I known that feeling..." Zack said along a slight sigh. Spyro sees him looking side way but even so he knows that something wrong with the way he talk just now.

"What do you.."

"It doesn't matter to you. Let's just keep our secret to ourselves just for now okay?" Zack interrupted Spyro just he about to finish asking him." Zack lay his head then curled up. "Good night! Aww, my freaking head still hurt." Zack sounds asleep but he's actually making all those snoring. Spyro shook his head before he went to asleep with Sparx.

_"Sis...I wonder what she doing right now? She might still not notice of my disappearance. But who does she cares about me anyway? But I wonder what about her? That girl won't rest till she finds me, knowing that crazy girl. Even so...Will I ever see them again?"_ Zack thought when he slightly opened his eyes before closing them again caused of his tiredness.

**Then it was dawn as our hero wannabe continue his little journey along with his friend, Sophie and join by Spyro, Cynder and Sparx. Heroes of Alavar, well Sparx wasn't much of a hero but he was their moral support. (But seriously all he did was buzzing around). Now their own the way to save Kayne and the others POW.**

**Sparx: Hey! I do not buzz around! Ever!**

**Cynder: But you do annoy like a stinkfly. *Giggle***

**Sparx: Stop it! I'm a dragonfly. Not a stinkfly!**

**Zack: Okay Sparx. We get it that you are a dragon with a fly at the back. Get it? A slender dragon-fly buzzing around *buzzed,buzzed* I can shoot lightning spark.**

**Spyro, Cynder and Sophie laughing out loud.**

**Sparx: You guys are really mean. You know that? You broken my heart!**

**Spyro: Aww come on, Sparx. It's just a joke. Right guys? *chuckled***

**Kayne: It wasn't a joke. It was a mess!**

**Zack: You couldn't take a jokes not even once. Lighten up, man.**

**Kayne: Shut up! Don't you dare call me a man!**

**All except Kayne: *LOL!***

**Sophie: If you are not a man, then you must be a...**

**Zack: Gay! *laugh***

**Kayne: Rraaghh! That's it! You're dead meat!**

**Zack: Here we go again...*jump out of bed then sprint***

**Sophie: Stop it! Kayne!**

**Local nurse: Where's the patient?**

**Sparx: He went to a play date with his friends.**

**Spyro: May I ask why you want to see him?**

**Local doctor: I want to inform him that he's fully recovered and can go back to wherever the hell he came from.**

**Cynder: That's great news! We'll sure to let him know about it.**

**Local doctor: Good. Now, about this bill. *handing a bill to Spyro***

**Spyro: Dear ancestor! So many zeros!**

**Local doctor: And that just for the hospitality and the food. It doesn't include the damages he caused and some complaints from the other patients yet.**

**Cynder, Spyro, and Sparx: ZACK!**

**Local doctor: You know, this kind of shits never happened until he came along with you guys.**


	6. The 4ever Knights

***News theme's song played***

**Today your host on DragonAir Tv News. Zack the snot nose imbecile dragon *waving in confusion* and his co-host, Sophie the hot yet cool dragoness *nodded with grin*. For weather reporter, we have Cynder the former 'Terror of the Skies' *glaring* and Spyro the purple gay dragon for updates sports cast.**

**Spyro: Hey! I'm not gay!**

**Zack: Hello I'm Zack.**

**Sophie: And I'm Sophie.**

**Both: And your watching DragonAir Tv News. *Sophie faces became red***

**Zack: *clear throat* Today main events. Terrador has officially announced the reopening of Warfang high. *picture of the Earth guardian's announcement where he seem to be singing with ballet cloth and a tutu ****drawn by a marker pen***** Now that it's opened, kids and guys us can re-educate ourselves, isn't that right Sophie? Sophie?**

**Sophie: Huh? Oh yeah! They did and there are new lessons added into the high school such as World History, Physical Educational and...Mating Educational? *heat rising & smoke puffed***

**Zack: *widen eyes* ...Well, that's what they seem to told us so lets move on. Now for weather report, we have Cynder to give us the latest weather. Cynder, you're on. *grab the written sheet* You gotta be fuc..freaking kidding me.**

**Cynder: Thank you Zack. Tomorrow early morning might be shady along a thunderstorm around Warfang. This phenomena possibly caused by Volteer's insane experimentation *picture of Volteer laughing sadistically while pushing a button* on weather control that totally**** went**** out of control when one of his power plant came to a meltdown and explode around the lab.*picture of the explosion around the lab* The explosion might have triggered the severe thunderstorm. And that for today's weather report, back to you Zack. How did i do? Was i good? You know this kind of outfit is kinda tight. Does this makes my butt look big?**

**Volteer: It was a miscalculation. And Cynder, it's ginormous! *Cynder growl at him exiting the room***

**Zack: More like an error to me. Anyway thank you Cynder and now moving on to our sport cast where Spyro the rare purple gay *chuckle* dragon is just outside Warfang high giving updates on our daily sports. It's a go, Spyro. *giggle* purple + dragon = gay. Now that's funny. Maybe we should make it to be a main topic next time.**

**Spyro: Who said I was a gay? I'm not gay! I don't even interact much on anyone from Facebook except for Cynder of course.**

**Local camera dude: Emm, dude. You're on..like now.**

**Spyro: What? Owh! Ahem, hi I'm Spyro the none gay purple dragon reporting live on the renewable field of Dragon-Ball. A sport consist of two opposition teams made up of 10 teammates playing an elemental ball. It's objective where a player sends the ball to the opposition team's goal sides and strike it to score a point. There we can see a match is on going right now. Now there are few tricks on playing this game and that's... Watch Out! *a fire ball sends to the camera dude***

**Local camera dude: Ughh! What the F#%! *Losing transmission***

**Zack: Spyro, are you still there?**

**Spyro: That's...for today's...sport updates...Back to you...Zack...and I'm...not...gay! *Lost transmission*  
**

**Zack: Spyro! *sigh* Well that all for today. Tune in next time where Cyril, the ice guardian having nightmares saying that Warfang high have a set of singing choir made up of ghosts. Pfff, wuss. Anyway, this is DragonAir Tv News, I'm Zack and behalf of the other cast saying this disclaimer - [Zack does not own any characters from Spyro franchise. Only owned his Oc's] and good day to you my fellow good readers and none-flamers.**

**Cyril: Ghost! Ghost! They're everywhere!**

**Zack: *facepalm* Could someone please help calm that lunatic way down? And take him out of this station! He's attracting those party ghost around here!  
**

**Spyro: *open door vigorously* I'll do it if any of you stop calling me gay!**

**Cynder: Spyro! Volteer taunted me saying that my butt look ginormous.**

**Sophie: ...Ma..ting edu..ca..tions. *delusional***

**Zack: Everyone's pretty messed up right now.

* * *

**

**[Tales_Of_Avalar]**

The 4ever Knights

"Could someone please tell me why can't we just fly towards the prison? Seriously, we could end up in just a matter of days if we keep doing this walking." Sparx said annoyingly waltzing around Spyro at the front of the group then at Cynder who's in second in last as if he were still drunk from last night.

Sophie who's walking second in front of the group saying "Well it's because one of us never took a flight lesson. Either that or he's just stubborn to remember how to fly." she said it out loud clearly pointed out to Zack who ends up at the back of the line.

Zack however didn't react to her words alone as he look back at his wings which is gray colored on his membranes but seem in metallic form when the sunlight pass through it. He grinned wondering what it feels like to fly freely now that he have those wings. It's not that he can't fly, it's just that he never used to have limb-wings like on his back at Earth. It's a whole new feeling for him having those wings and his wiggling anchored-arrow tail. He's also used to afraid of heights but some events of training and self-confidences helps him to getting through his nightmares. Zack didn't notice a tree in his direction when he hit it causing him to dizziness before he shook out of it. The others took notice of him hitting the tree.

"Not only that, he lost his sense of direction as well." Sparx said sarcastically along a chuckle from Cynder and Spyro while Sophie just shook slightly as she rolled her eyes with a sigh who seem disappoint seeing him ramming on a tree just like that. Zack sees her continue walking along the group where the purple dragon walking cautiously as he examine the surrounding which is unfamiliar to him since the new world was formed. Sparx in the other hands keep waltzing around the group which is annoying to Cynder when he came around her. She then glared at him to fly over to Sophie's horn. Sophie simply smile over Sparx for clinging on her head.

Zack sees her laugh when Sparx lets out his tongue towards Cynder who obviously finds his action quite childish. It concluded her that Sparx is still drunk. _"It's not that i don't like her, it's just that she's hard to get through with."_ Sophie stop her laughter when she saw Zack looking at her straight in the eyes. It didn't take long for them to turn looking away from each other. The black dragoness notices this as Sophie silenced herself trying to cover her blushes and same goes for Zack when she turn around grinning at both of them. Sparx puzzled when he saw the smirk on Cynder faces. It then hit him after seeing Zack's hesitation look in the eyes as he shifts them.

_"Come to think of it, Spyro is her biggest fan. The way she talk about him is like a psychotic paparazzi. So, I guess it's okay for her to be with him since he's the 'rare' purple dragon. But then again he have Cynder. But what if...Arggh! My head hurt just thinking about this!." _Zack lowered himself and when he got back up, the golden dragonfly land himself on Zack's snout as he squint his eyes looking at Sparx.

"I know what you're thinking, lover-boy." Sparx whispered him as his tiny hands grab on Zack's snout.

Zack sneeze him off. "Well you don't. So back off, fly-boy." Zack said sarcastically as he walks along the group. Well just a few step away from them.

Sparx then went to his sides. "Don't try to denied it, Zack. Or you'll end up just like Spyro." Sparx said when he start to waltz around Zack. "Poor Spyro, he never shown his true feelings to Cynder. I know that I don't like her but at least he deserves his happiness with her since he saved her from her own misery and all." Sparx said grinning at him.

"And what is got to do with me?" Zack asked with an eye raised.

"All I'm trying to say is that you have plenty of time working out with her. But remember time is against you as well..as days goes on."Sparx said as his hands out pointing to Sophie before fly off to her side. Zack sees her tail swinging left to right and the way she walks is almost as if she's trying to seduce him_. _Well it worked out when his face looks kinda awkward as he happily stare at her. "Waooh, she...*gasped*" his expressions went to a shock as his eyes widened.

Zack shook his head._ "No! Don't you even think about it! Damn it, Zack!" _he's thought feeling upset. "_You're a human who happens to be in a dragon form and these guys are fully fledged breathing dragons. Well, not all of them." _Zack thought trying to deny something. as he sees Sparx lands on her forehead.

"Hey, Sophie. Can I ask something? Sparx whispered her trying to low his voice as possible.

"It's about Zack. Isn't it?" Sophie answered him without doubts.

"Whao, you catch on pretty quick." Sparx said as he tapped her forehead.

"If you asking me for becoming his mate, forget it. I not hanging out with him even if he's the last dragon on this planet." Sophie said glaring upward at Sparx.

Sparx fly off and went in front of her vision. "Whoa, slow down girl. Nobody forces the two of you to be mates_. _I was going to ask about your brother BUT...since you brought it up." Sparx said when his head turn around grinning at Zack who gave him stern look telling him to stop. Cynder chuckled seeing Sparx smirking at Zack. Spyro however grin when he heard what Sophie said. Suddenly he sees a smoke among the field up ahead.

"Hey you guys! Look, smokes." said Spyro pointing out the smokes came from the valley.

They decided to hide on one of the bushes. "That right. I remember that this is one of their encampment. I was having hard time sneaking around this area when they sends out patrols after they heard about my escapes." Sophie said sticking her head out at one the bushes along the others.

"Hmmmm, i can't see clearly with all those trees but there's no sign of activities or even movements." Zack said as he form a telescope around his sight with his paws.

"Zack, what are you doing? Spyro asked when the group saw his 'telescope'.

Zack turned sideway looking at the them with his new tools. "I'm looking at my telescope." Zack said smiling at them.

"...What's a telescope?" Cynder asked puzzling over him. Zack shifts his eyes before releasing his paws_. _He chuckled at them and gave a shrugged_. _Sophie rolled her eyes before pulling out her head off the bush followed by the others.

"Okay this what we'll do. Cynder, you're with me. We'll go to the front and distract the guards while Sophie..you're with Zack." Spyro sees her glaring at him when he mentioned the plan.

"Why do I get to stuck with him? Why can't I go with you guys or better yet I'll do without him!" Sophie said angrily. The group having a little arguments whereas Sparx went flying around looking for Zack.

"Emm, guys? Where's Zack?" Sparx disturb the group conversation. They began to look around but he's nowhere to be found. Sophie then sticks her head into the bushes again along with the others and Zack was in their sight as he move one tree to another with stealth. Zack took a slow yet deep breath before noticing his friends looking at him. He then sticks a thumb up and grinning at them before continuing leaping onto another tree then crawl himself to the other trees.

Sophie pulled out her head vigorously out of the bushes. "Uggh! That idiot! He never listen and always rushes to his own funeral. See what I'm dealing here? I mean who wants to be with that guy?" Sophie said as they sees him disappearing on their sight.

Cynder pulled out from the bushes. "We got to help him before he get himself killed!" She said before Spyro went ahead stopping her on track. "Spyro! What are you doing?" puzzled by Spyro sudden action.

"I'm sorry Cynder but he decided to go on his own without even having to talk out of us. We just have to wait if he managed to get back alive." Spyro said as he points out at Sophie. Cynder turned around to her and sees her lowering her head. Sophie feel herself boiled up but at the same time afraid of losing him. She was uncertain on how to feel as those feelings mixed up.

"Well this isn't half bad at all." Zack said while crunching something behind one of the trees. The group shocked by his sudden appearance with him holding a piece of meat bone as flesh crunched throughout his newly founded meal.

"ZACK!" Sophie and Cynder called out of him, upsets for startling them. Zack still devouring the meat bloody as his mouth and paws covered with bloods.

Zack enjoying his when suddenly he saw them staring him blankly. "What?" Zack said as he sees them glaring at him and his food before looking back at them. "I found this so...I'm not sharing." He slowly hold his meal tightly and close to his chest. The girls rolled their eyes seeing him while Spyro just shook his head grinning at him.

Sparx fly over him then back over cause of the smell. "You didn't just walk over the encampment and kill everything on sight didn't you?" Sparx asked sarcastically. Zack hold himself and as he stare at Sparx he lets out a bloody grin. Sparx felt a twitch on his left eye seeing Zack's smile. They sweatdropped and stunned by his sudden mood changes.

Zack couldn't help it but to giggled seeing their expressions on him. "I'm sorry you guys..I'm just messing with ya. I actually found this piece of meat in one of their traps across these woods but seriously you have GOT to see this." Zack said straight before devouring the rest of the meat whole and lead them towards the encampment.

When the group arrived, they came on sight of two large apes lying dead at the front gates. Spyro and the others walks slowly towards the bodies seeing that their head were seem to be impaled by something small yet lethal. Zack looks closely to see if it were gun shots. The others went ahead of him were horrid by the sight of the rest of apes lying around the rest of the encampment. "What happened here?" Cynder said as she sees an ape got itself impaled by one of the wooden spikes.

"Who could have done this?" Sophie said terrified by her sight of an another ape stab vigorously at the stomach. The very sight almost makes her sicks. Spyro went to what it seem to be the center of the encampment where the bonfire is and as he and Sparx look around they were no sign of life. Most of the apes were hacked, slashed, impaled and even some of them were beheaded.

"Now this is the worst party crasher ever." Sparx said sarcastically even though it was grim and bloody.

"This is...a massacre." Spyro said in dismal as he sees an ape on the other side of gate lying dead with a spear stab at it's back thinking that it's trying to escape but couldn't.

"Hey don't get depressed all of the sudden. It not like they were the good guys. Remember, they made you, Cynder and the rest of the species live a miserable life cause of their greed on powers, wars and other stuffs they don't appreciated about the meaning of peace and tranquility." Sparx said trying to cheer Spyro.

"Whoever does this though, they did it without any purpose at all. It's like they killed these guys for fun." Zack walks toward the others as he inspecting the area.

Sophie quickly went over the rest of the group. "You mean there were more than one that just came to pass by and start killing all of them?" Sophie asked. Zack couldn't confirmed it but nodded her anyway.

"There isn't a single stuff that seem to be stolen. Not even those crystal that still lying around the camp." Cynder points out the red and green crystals founded the edge of the encampment.

"And I don't see any scratch marks or any element usage on these guys. This isn't a work of a dragon. There something else must have killed them off." Spyro said when he examined the bodies lying around the group.

Zack went to a body seeing the lethal wound. "You're right. From the look of this wound, they were killed by someone with a very skilled of sword fighting...Hmm?" Zack then noticed something odd about the wounds of the victim. _"These wounds...there's two cuts on it. Could it be two swords at once? No, they're too wide to cut when a person holding it both. This sword technique seem awfully familiar though." _Sophie anxious to see him touching the wounds with his eyes narrowed. _"After seeing this and listened to her side of her story. This concluded my theory, there are others like me."_ Zack then stood himself staring at the sky with a grin formed on his face.

"Well whoever they, they save a lot of trouble and time for us dealing with these monkeys. HEY! WHOEVER YOU ARE THANKS FOR HELPING US!" Sparx cried out in the air.

"SPARX!" the group scream his name caused him to startled a little.

"What? Oh come on. Relax...They're the good guys. It's not like they're gonna find us and chop us up. " Sparx said as they glared at him.

"Not until we are alone in this area. Come on, lets find the information regarding the location of the prison. But don't let your guard down. Who knows, they might be still lurking around here." Zack said to them who nodded back at him. Sophie decided to join him as they heading towards a large camp while Spyro and Cynder went to the other way to what it seem to be a smith workshop. Sparx fly over to a work desk seeing a bunch of papers about weapon productions from several materials usage. Spyro and Cynder couldn't find anything useful as they skip from one to another of those shelters. Zack and Sophie on the other hand found a bunch of information inside the large camp.

"Sophie, go get the others. We got a lot of paperwork to do if it were the two of us only." Sophie nodded at him before went outside of the camp.

"Spyro! Cynder! We found something!" Sophie called them as they came out of one the shelter. Sparx then joins them approaching Sophie. But then a shadowy figure located outside from the sides of the camp slowly stand up as it caught Zack's eyes. He then realize that person is targeting Sophie.

It stand up before saying "Now you'll get to taste my blade, lizard." the shadowy figure whispered before lunged towards Sophie.

Zack however managed to grab Sophie before the hostile person struck his blade on her. The two stop after rolled around a few feet from the shadowy figure where Zack on top of her. "You're okay?" Zack asked her to be sure. She reply by nodding at him. Spyro and the others quickly join them as they all took their offensive stance when the person screech his blade around the ground.

"Well..well, you manage to grab her but this time for sure I'll make sure that you all get chopped up." the figure said coldly with his mischievous grin on them. The group sees him as an ape only much slender and smaller than a normal size of an ape. The figure wearing what it seem to a large shoulder pads which is gray colored along dark green cape with it. The revealed area only shown that the blade is gripped with his brown gauntlets, a chestplate that have the same color as his shoulder pads and as the rest of his clothes from sleeves to boots were nothing but black colored along a brown belt with it. His hair were as black as his eyes as well.

Zack then notice something familiar about the figure. "Vincent?" Zack said as he slightly narrowing his eyes before fully remembered of him. "Vincent! It's you!" Zack exclaim seeing the figure raised his eyebrow.

The group startled seeing him excited all of a sudden. "Zack! What the matter? You know this guy?" Cynder asked when he took a few step toward the figure who raised his sword onto his shoulder. They tried to stop him but somehow they felt that he had some connections with the strange figure. But if that person attack them they'll be ready for him.

"I don't know who you are but since you know my name, I guess I'll kill you and your little party much faster than I expected." the figure quickly lunged forward to Zack with his blade raised on both of his and swipe it side way. Zack however dodge it by jumping backwards as the black figure continue his slashes on him.

"Stop jumping around and fight! Lizard!" He then trigger something that makes his blades split into a double edge parallel blades (Has similarity blade like Souba wield by Kadaj from Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children) then struck it to the ground releasing four short yet deadly blueish and reddish shockwave. Zack was lucky that he didn't hit straight by one of those waves but somehow a small wound suddenly formed just below his neck. Zack take a look closely upon his blade and it's quiet different than just now, the two blades somehow illuminates colors of red on a blade and blue on the another blade.

"You keep on surprising me, lizard." the figure said as he stood up seeing Zack breathing slowly glaring at him. He then do a moonsault(a high somersault) and land on one of the shelter when Spyro use his fire breath and Cynder's poison spitter on him.

"Attacking from behind? Hmmph, now that wasn't manly." the figure said smugly as he wipe off his sleeve.

"Well you're no different, you tried to kill my friend from behind as well." Cynder said angrily glaring on the figure smirking on the group.

"That was a sneak attack. What else do I have to do? Say hi before slicing you up?" The figure said sarcastically.

"You're okay? Can you stand?" Sophie asked concerning of his wound.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Zack said along a nod at her before staring back at his so-called friend Vincent.

"All right Cynder. Let's show this guy how a real dragon does." Spyro said signaling Cynder for not showing mercy on the figure.

"Hold it!" Zack cried out cause both of them to startled. "I'll handle this guy." Zack continue as he walks between Spyro and Cynder.

"But you can't..."

"I said I'LL HANDLE HIM! None of you will interfere! Got it?" Zack said viciously as he snare at Spyro who was surprised by his sudden anger.

"_Zack..." _Sophie thought as she sees his eyes is filled with confidence yet arrogance as well. She wondered whether he do it just to show off or is that he is really trying to sort out of this situation without using excessive force.

"Well now, are you sure that you want to go 'manno a manno' on me? Cause it doesn't matter I could kill off all of you, you know that." the figure said mockingly at them.

"No need. I Zack will deal you alone, Vincent." Zack talks back to him who seem getting annoyed with his name called out. "Come on Vince! Let's end this already!" Zack said as he take his offensive stance while the others back themselves from the fight.

The figure smug on him before saying "Fine. You asked for it, lizard." the figure then jump off the shelter heading towards Zack with his double edge blade point for the kill. Zack glared at him as he felt something suddenly surging on his paws. His companions sees that his claws became much more shinier and slightly longer than before.

"Wrong idea!" the figure screamed as he slash his weapon on Zack. Without hesitation, Zack stood up and blocked himself not with his wings but his bared medium sized metallic claw. As he got struck by the blade, he was blown away from the attacker and fell toward the ground heavily. Sophie gasped seeing him landed badly. She wants to help him so bad but they all were warned for not to interfere. The figure stood up raising his blade onto his shoulder.

"This is a surprise, no such creature were able to get themselves staggered every time I slash them. Don't know what you got there, my dear little lizard friend but it save ya from being cut in half." the figure said as he points his sword to Zack's paws.

"Darn it! Vince, why can't you just listen to me for once?" Zack said as he trying to get himself up groaning in pain.

"Because I have nothing to listen from the likes of you, lizard." the figure reply coldly.

Zack shook his head after heard what he said to him. "FINE! If you really want to kill me that badly, go on! Strike me down but before you do that just hear me out, will ya?" Zack said with fierceness on his expressions.

"My name is Zack Vandgriz and you are Vince, Vincent Zalvoskey! My true and best friend back in high school! We even called ourselves 'The 4ever Knights' because we believe that whether we get messed up or even worse. The four of us always stick together forever." Zack shout out everything he can think of in attempt to convince him.

The person who acknowledge himself as Vincent sighed as he start to lower his sword. "Sorry kid but that wasn't convincing enough." Vincent said as he lunged forward with both of his hands gripped the blade raised above of his head ready to strike Zack downward. Everything went slow-mo as Sophie and the others guys quickly run towards Zack but the distance of the attacker are too far for them to stop him. While Zack just stood there slowly closing his eyes not knowing what would happen.

Then the sword struck on him as the group shock seeing that the blade is actually stop just a few inches from his forehead. "Why didn't you dodge? Dragon?" Vincent asked curiously as he glare the platinum dragon opening his eyes.

"Because the Vince I knew are not the type of a person who would strike a helpless person even though that person have done such terrible things." Zack reply him as they stared themselves without a blink. Vince then lets out another sigh as he begin lowering his blade toward the ground.

"Disappointing..." Vince suddenly grab Zack's neck and and slam him on one of the shelter. "I wouldn't strike them down but that doesn't mean that they're innocent until they truly repents. Everyone must die someday whether they like it or not." Vince continue strangling as the grip are getting stronger. Zack didn't struggle as he held his palm towards the others signaling not to interfere.

"Now give me one good reason why shouldn't I choke the life out of you right now?" Vince asked his final question against Zack knowing the outcome of his answers.

"It's because..y-you..had a..crush..with my..sister." Zack reply as he gasping for air. It then struck Vince as his eyes blink before retracting his grip from Zack's neck. He then fell as he repeats his panting.

"I never told anyone about me having relationship with her except..." Vince mutter himself before looking straight at Zack who still having hard time breathing. "Zack? Is that really you?" Vince asked puzzled by Zack new appearance.

"How many time do I have to tell you that it's me? You're on the other hand are crazy as usual. Always having a hard time trusting someone even those who were close to ya." Zack said when he looked up at Vince smirking at him. Zack settled himself as he check upon his wound.

"Sorry for not believing in ya. So it's really you huh? I just wanna to be sure..." Vince said when he lower his upper body looking closely at Zack who felt uncomfortable the way he grinned at him.

"The one and only." Zack said happily to his good friend. Vince then stand gripping his blade along his eyes closed.

"Good cause you know what. This time I get to kill you for real!" Vince said as his hands took the blade and thrusts against Zack who somehow managed to notice it and quickly grab at the tip of the two blades that almost pierce between his eyes. "Don't even think about it dragons!" Vincent said threatening the others who was about to approach the both of them.

"What the? Vince! What are you doing!" Zack asked confused by the sudden his action. "Have you gone crazy again?" he continued as he felt the strength of his grip are getting fainter causing to loosen the blades. Blood came out streaming both of his paws.

"What do you think? I'm trying to kill you, friend!" Vincent said baring his teeth as both them struggle holding the blade. "I'm pretty sane right now but what about you! It's because of you, 'The 4ever Knights' got disbanded! Not only that you also hurt you're sister's feelings!" Vincent said finally come senses to Zack about that night.

"I-it wasn't me! Darn it!" Zack hesitated a moment upon his answer. He then push the blade away causing Vince to staggered for a second. "It was an..." Vincent interrupt him as he lunged closely to Zack with his blade hit hard on Zack's chest. He reach his limit where he couldn't hold the blade this time.

"Do you really take me as a fool? Don't try to deny it, Zack!" Vince said angrily as he almost spit his words on Zack. A sudden image about that night where he killed his parents with bare hand-claw emerged through his thoughts.

Zack began lowering his head staring at the ground as his vision narrowed. "She..told you, didn't she?" Zack said in sadness and regrets.

"She told me alright. She cried over my chest telling that you killed you're own parents that night in front of her." Vince said in calmer voice. Sophie and the others shocked when they heard what Vince said especially Sophie. "Ever since that night, I've been meaning to find out an answer so tell me, Zack. Why..why did you do it?" Vince asked hearing Zack lets out a slight sigh.

"I..i don't know man. All i could remember that i was so angry as if my rage reaches to it's peak seeing my dad shot mom by mistake." Zack said as he harden his paws caused them to bleed more. "I been nothing but trouble. Every time I try to do something meaningful, everyone around me always end up getting hurt or even..dead. As if...as if my existence were nothing but pure bad luck." he continued as tear came down through his cheek.

"Zack..." Sophie whisper not knowing that he have such deep dark secret within him. She always recalling him as a happy go lucky guy filled with confidences and cheerfulness. To lose your parents can be hurtful but to kill them cold blooded is much worse and the burden of killing those parents who gave life to their children is much heavier than anyone else. Spyro and Cynder stare each other as they felt the lost of their love ones and the burden they carried each other throughout their life.

"Vince...please forgive me. I'm so sorry for not having the guts to tell you about it." Zack said and as he about to break down, Vince pulled his sword then bang Zack's head with his left fist. The group and Zack himself startled when Vince suddenly punched him. "Oww! What the - Vince! I was apologizing damn it!" Zack said surprisingly angry as he held his aching head.

"Don't give that weepy tone of yours. You know I hate that seeing you crying over me! It's weird! If you asking for a forgiveness, go find your sister and apologize to her yourself! Vince said with his bare fist trembling in front him along his stern looks.

"Emm...okay. I ahh sorry about that." He said as he repeated blinking his eyes seeing him glaring at him.

"Did I just heard what you've said?" Vince asked wrathful as he raise his blade with his evil eyes snaring at Zack.

"Gyahh! I-i mean thank you! Thank you for decided not to kill me." Zack quickly correcting himself intimidated by Vince's words alone. "So,we're cool, right? Friends forever?" He held up a fist against Vince.

"Yeah, for life." Vince said grinning at him as he hit his fist against Zack's. The other finally came to relief that they became friends again.

"Good but I'm still wondering?" Zack said when both of them retracted their hands.

"About what?" Vince asked.

"Why are you still holding up that butter knife of yours at my chest?" Zack said as the group with their eyes widen surprise to see Vince held up a large curved dagger against his chest. There were a silence moment among them.

"Just to be sure that it's you, Zack. And you pass in this little test." Vince said as he slowly pulling his dagger when he got found out and placed in it's scabbard. He continued putting his double edge parallel blade into it's scabbard.

"Great. So what's the gift?" Zack said with his eyes rolled.

"My bad...my bad." Vince said as he gave Zack a friendly hug by lowering himself then a few pat on Zack's back. Zack rolled his eyes embarrassed as he glare at his friends giggling at him especially Sparx.

"Awww, now that is so weird." Sparx said sarcastically caused Vince to stare at him. He suddenly felt the shiver as the man took a step toward them.

Vince's expressions suddenly change. "COOL! A golden butterfly! And it can talk! Can you be my personal pet?" Vince asked in a weird way causing Sparx to startled as he sweatdropped.

"What? Me a butterfly? Look mister, The name is Sparx and I'm actually a dragonfly. Not a butterfly nor a stinkfly! And no, I will not approved myself to you or anybody as pet." Sparx talks back at Vince as he refer for not being anyone's possessions.

Vince felt disappointment seeing that he's been rejected. "Well that to bad cause I really want a...Hey! A dragonfly! Come here you!" Vince ran out chasing the butterfly that just crossed through his field of vision. Spark's jaw dropped as he and others seeing Vince jumping around awkwardly trying to grab the butterfly.

"Is he alright? Cause he looks a bit different than before." Sophie asked when she approached Zack still tending his wound with a red crystal. Sparx keep muttered himself for being treat as a joke while Spyro trying to calm his brother and whereas Cynder chuckled seeing the way Sparx muttered.

"Well you see, that guy over there. His mind sometimes loosen up caused him to act crazy as a dodo. This is the first time I've seen him acting normal for a long time." Zack said seeing Vince unsheathed his blade and start slashing the butterfly. It somehow managed to dodge every of his attacks.

"More like savage I can say that for sure." Sparx said as he, Spyro and Cynder approached them. "Are you certain that he's your friend cause I never seen any type of apes like him around my life. Isn't that right, Spyro?" The purple dragon answer by nodding back at the floating golden dragonfly.

"Me neither. I've don't recall such species serving under Malafor until now." Cynder continued their conversation.

"And there's no such records about his kinds living upon Avalar and it's history." Sophie said since she currently working at the archives belong to Volteer.

"So tell us, Zack. How do you get to meet that guy?" Cynder asked him interested to find out.

"Yeah cause the way the two of you talk before is kinda confusing and brain-melting." Sparx said as he shrugged.

"I..got a confession, you guys. You see Vince and I, we're not any parts on this world." Zack said raised a question mark on them.

"What do you mean you're not any parts on this world?" Sophie asked puzzled the way he confessed.

Zack deeply inhaled before sighed "To be more specific, I'm actually another species called Human and live on a planet known as Earth." He reply straightforward to them became strangely confused.

**Well I'll stop this part of the chapter. What does Zack mean when he said that he isn't actually live among them on Avalar as dragons? And why is Vince still acting crazy chasing the dragonfly that resumed to be a butterfly? Anyway I'll be working soon enough seeing that I'm recovered so that mean I won't able to spend much time continuing my story but I'm still updating my story in ten days at least (hopefully lesser than that). And finally why is that there isn't a single review on my previous chapter? I'll appreciate for those who read and review on my story. Alright! Until next time then have a wonderful day and may the goddess of Eternia watches over you all.  
**  
**Sparx: *hip-hop styles* Yeah! But not to those freeloaders! You better review this story or I'll go and say 'You're Momma's' on you, dawg.**

**Spyro: Quit it, Sparx! They'll post their reviews sometimes later so don't try to get them on their bad side. Will ya?**

**Cynder: Yeah, Sparx! You're momma so dumb, you've got even dumber than she is caused by her own genes. U'hu!**

**Vince: Ha ha ha! Sparx got punk'ed by a dragon lady.**

**Sophie: Ma..ting...Edu..ca..tions...**

**Zack: Is she still delusional about that? (grins mischievously)**


	7. A Sweet Yet Bitter Conversations

***Outside of the cinema. Me, and the Spyro's casts stare at the large flashing billboard that says 'The Legend of Spyro 3D'***

**Cynder: I wonder what's the reason for them canceling this movies?**

**Zack: Who knows? I was anticipated for this release, everyone else (Spyro's fan) does.**

**Spyro: Okay, I understand about that (not really, #$%! Why would they cancel it?) but why is Malefor here with us?**

***Everyone stare at the Dark Master, Cynder's find him irritating for showing up boldly just like that.***

**Malefor: Ahh I ermm... wasn't intended to come over for such simplistic matter but..I'm just wondering about how they manage my characteristic upon this movie.**

**Cyril: Well now I never thought of the so-called Dark Master would be interested on seeing this kinda movies.**

**Malefor: Hey! watch it! Ice-cream or I'll melt ya with my...**

**Zack: WHOA! Stop it! Both of you acting like a hatchlings! We came here to see the movie, not to melt each others.**

**Malfoy & Cyrie: *turn heads away from each other vigorously* What the! Why is our name seem to be different than before?**

***Everyone except the two chuckled and giggled***

**Zack: Well now that's done, (held a marker pen behind) let's move on.**

**After giving tickets to the strange man in the ticket booth and bought some over dated popcorn and drinks that smell like toilet's seat. They enter the room where are several skeleton lying at different seats. Cyrie surprised to seat next to a skeleton giving off a shivering cold feet on his spine.**

**Sparx: Why are skeleton around here?**

**Malfoy: Shush! The movie is starting. *popcorn holder start to shake.***

**Then the movies start along a kiddish themes song with characters drawn by a five-years old. The main character moves around by a stick on it's butt breathing fire from what it seem to be a candle moving around the movie. The Guardians seen around dancing in a row like a train and the black dragoness that have more than six spiky horns almost covered of the screen. Their sound base and background music are the worst of the worst even making the alphabet songs looks slightly better. The Dark Master seem to be dancing around a field of flowers doesn't concern about the world around it. The planet then fart as it crumble and cracked like an egg. Finally the word '?The End?' came on the screen. When the movies ended with credits with chipmunks singing along, almost all of the casts went running off either piss off or throwing up by the sequel of the movie just then.**

**Spyro: What the hell was that? Why there's a stick on my ass? That is so uncool! I'm outta here!**

**Cynder: I can't believe them covered me with my overloaded horns! I got only glimpse of my face! Sheez! This movie sucks!**

**Sparx: You think you're worst? I wasn't able to see myself. They didn't even bother about me anymore! I'm glad that they canceled the movie!**

**Ignitus: Yes...It scared the life out of me. Even the Ancestor would have been fainted by now if they saw the movie.**

**Terrador: I can't believe this is such a waste of time! I should be continue training with the new students back at Warfang instead of seeing this so-called phenomenal sequel!**

**Cyrie: Zack! When we get back! I'll have your grade points to be deducted on every single subjects you attend! *shove own name back into Cyril***

**Malfoy: *throw the over dated popcorn angrily* This has gone too far! I gonna find the director, producers and writers then I'm gonna melt them all alive at the same time! *Shot convexity breath against own name back into Malefor***

**Zack: Hey you guys! Come on! I never thought that this would be that bad..Okay maybe worse than (I'm not gonna say it!) that. Huh?**

**The screen then shows 'Now, the true sequel of The Legend of Spyro in 3D form begins!'**

**Zack: Well now, this should be interesting. *sit back and grab the thrown over dated popcorn start to eat it along a giggle* Wait until I show these videos to those bunch of idiots. *held up a video camera***

**The screen then followed up by a disclaimer that said [Zack does not own any Spyro's characters but only his OC's]**

* * *

**[Tales_of_Avalar]**

A Sweet Yet Bitter Conversations

An armored boots step upon the land where the valley just below, the knight in armor glare at the encampment or checkpoints and spot a large blue dragon in flight at distance heading toward the encampment. The knight then jump down and ran to meet up the dragon who arrived at the horrific scene. She ignore the death around her seeing that she doesn't concern any of these arrogance lowlife beings. Kayne narrow himself seeing the limitless corpses lying around trying to figure out the culprit for defying the Dark Lord's plan by of course slaying the main infantry around the encampments.

"Kayne." the woman in armor called out the large disturbing dragon. The sight reminded him that event not so long ago. "Kayne!"

The dragon finally snapped out of his trance with his eyes widen a bit. It clearly annoys him for being address by a smaller being than his own sizes. He turn around gazing upon the woman in armor. "Ah, princess. I see that you and your units have arrived." Kayne points out the walking statues oncoming the encampment. Slowly, they trample the bodies as if those feelings were already ceased to exist from their blazing red eyes. The crushing bones and blood splattered disgust the 'princess' when she rolled her eyes seeing the stained walking statues.

"Well? Who do you think did all of this?" the knight said taking a few step onto a body as she inspecting it. She took notice of the cut from the wound puzzling her.

"Whoever they are, they sure have messed themselves with these apes." Kayne said which sounded mockingly against the corpses surrounding them.

Far ahead of them, our guys and ladies dragons, a butter..i mean a dragonfly and a pretty loose end man located on a different route yet still heading the same destination. Kayne mentions seem to take affect on Vincent as he seem to heard someone or something mentioning about him. Split seconds later, he resume chasing down the butterfly that he mindlessly referred as the dragonfly before. The group sighed along a shook seeing him chasing down the butterfly so far without success.

"So let me get this straight." Sparx the golden dragonfly re-concluded himself over the time when Zack the platinum dragon went and confessed himself to them. "You're actually a well known dominated species called Human and you live upon a planet beside Avalar called Earth which is not the dirt we're walking right now nor even Spyro's earth elements." he continued with all of them take a glance of him before seeing Zack who smiles weakly.

"If what you said were the truth, then why are you a dragon?" Sophie asked. He then halt himself from advancing along both of his eyes shut tight before glancing at her.

"That what I've been meaning to find out." he said before continuing walking forward. "I was doing my usual thing at school when..."

"Wait, you have school?" Sparx interrupted the platinum dragon glaring at him where he stand.

"Duh...Why do you think I spoke English right now?" Zack respond along a frown with an eye raised at the same time. Sparx felt offended with the way he glared at him.

Cynder and Sophie smile at each other as the two of them giggled. "So, what's your usual thing?" Spyro cut in the conversation.

"Owh you know; taking a nap at the school's rooftop, gazing the wide..blue..sky." He said with his jaw opened as he stare at the sky motionless. They kept glaring at him in confusion. Meanwhile, Vince still busy after the butterfly around passing them. Sparx then went over to the motionless platinum dragon and poke him. "With bundles of white clouds." Zack resumed as he stare at them shifting themselves against each others.

He sighed grinning himself. "Good times..good times."

"You meant skipping classes." Sophie intervene his moments with her tone and the way she accent her English.

"What?" Zack's head backed out a bit hearing her. "I never like Maths, it's boring I'm telling ya." he said staring at the green dragoness.

Sophie grins back at him. "Yea...right. It's not like you're lazy or something like that." she continue saying those words as it almost mock him. The platinum dragon glared at her before rolling his eyes knowing that she trying to make fun of him.

"Anyway, like I said; I was doing my usual thing when suddenly I woke up and ~Wala~." he shrugged with his wings start to spread. "I became this liz..." he stop as he sees his dragon companions glaring at him expecting for him to say the word that they find pretty offended. "Dragon..I became a...mighty and proud dragon." Zack then grins widely at them hoping for not being knockout silly.

Vincent seem to be in good shape as he hit hard one of the tree chasing down the butterfly which still able to avoid him from capturing it. The impact startled them seeing him glued himself against the tree. They again lets out a sigh along either shook own heads or a facepalm on their faces. "Vince, are you dead yet? Cause I'll be glad seeing you getting yourself killed by a butterfly." Cynder said sarcastically. The man pulled his head out of the tree staring at the group before asking them.

"Where did it go?" his voice almost similar as the guy who act as the terminator. They replied him by pointing at the butterfly landing on one of the grass. Vince grins evilly as the man crawl himself against the tree. "I'm a ninja..I'm a ninja..I'm a ninja.." he kept saying those words until he end up at one of the branches. The lunatic then licked around the lips before screaming like a stalking prey as he jumped towards the butterfly. He land face first skidding along his legs that went over him. Several little yellow starry night spun above him.

"That is so wrong.." Zack said as he shook himself. Spyro and Cynder shift their eyes against each other split seconds the moment Vince land 'perfectly'.

The butterfly then land on top of his left foot cause him to tumble. He groan in pain before he notice that the butterfly 'kiss' his nose. "Fly birdie fly..." the man said happily as he sees it fly off.

"I'll say." Sparx float beside the annoyed platinum dragon. "I've been wondering though." he hand-crossed.

"What is?" Zack tilt his head looking at he's golden floating friend.

"How get do you get to meet this guy and above all, how the two of you became close friends? I mean you must have others to be entertained with." Sparx said shoving his tiny hands.

Zack narrowed himself looking side way as if he were sad or upsets, none can tell. "I guess there's nothing wrong about telling you." he then stood up on his two feet clapping twice before land himself.

"What are you doing?" Cynder questioned him when they suddenly end up in a room where seats located behind of the group and a large screen in front of them. "What the- Where are we!" she shocked by the sudden appearance of the room. Sophie and Spyro puzzled as well when they inspecting the surrounding dark room.

"Owh don't worry about a thing. It'll slip your minds." Zack said upon the stage staring down at the dragons. "Now if you all take your seats, we'll begin." he point out the bubble chair at the mid-section of the room. They sat down comfortably.

"Hmm, it's soft and kinda watery." Spyro remarked as he bounce himself along the others who laughed amongst each other.

"Alright, that enough." Zack said to them. He then turn his head against at the camera located far end of the room. "Okay, Sparx! Roll the camera!" Sparx seeing wearing a hat start to frown at the platinum dragon. "Do it..." the dragonfly push a button caused the camera to start rolling.

"Roll the camera..." Sparx muttered himself upset for being pushed around. The screen then came to alight where a picture of Vince when he was still young.

"Now this Vince, when he was ten years old. This kid used to be a multi-billionaire until he spent almost all of their resources on toys and weird stuff that i couldn't even comprehend myself." the picture switch where the boy got surrounded by a bunch of guys.

"Anyway, he became an outcast from his own family where a group of kidnappers went and well you know kidnapped him and he was sent to a lab." the picture switch once more where he running from a large boulder and another picture shows that he been shot several times by many types of drugs.

"There he went training forcefully by the kidnappers of course. They also gave him a large, daily doses that causes his craziness current condition as you seeing right now." a sudden snooze startled them as they seeing Vince heavily snoozing on a chair on top-section of the room.

"Right, let's continue. He somehow able to think straight consciously that made him to escape the lab." the picture then switch into what it seem to be a boy wearing swimsuit with a floating rubber ducky on his waist and a goggles on his face.

"Who's that? And is that a duck?" Sophie ask puzzled seeing the picture.

"GAHH!" Zack screamed out of nowhere when he saw the picture.

Vince who was slept a while ago suddenly laughing at the picture. "HAHA! It's..." He went back to his slumber when he got knock out by a flying object thrown by the platinum dragon who manage to stop from saying those words on his mind.

Heavily panted, Zack turn himself against the golden dragonfly signaling to switch the picture. The picture then shows the map of Earth. "Moving along...They said that when he escaped, he swam over the world and end up at a country where I live called Australia." he said as an arrow indicate the destination where Vince swam.

"You mean he personally swam around the world?" Spyro exclaim disbelieving on what he heard and seeing the picture.

"Pretty crazy huh?" Zack shrugged. "Normally the possibilities for a human to survive above water without even drowning, freeze to death or even being a lunchbox by aquatic preys lurking around the sea would be slim but it seem that the drug has taken effect on him. There he was coincidentally founded by his uncle who took care of him and since then he was enrolled into the school around the area." he explain as they suddenly back at the forest where the group gathered themselves around the bonfire.

"Is it night time already?" Sparx exclaim seeing their surrounding and the large moon above them.

"What's the matter with you? Are you lost or something?" Zack said glaring at the confused dragonfly.

"B-but you..I ahh..we were..." the golden dragonfly spluttered as he try to make out all of them for being inside a dark room.

"But but but, stop bugging will ya?" Zack said harshly caused the dragonfly to silent still before fly off and land on Spyro's forehead.

The purple dragon hear him muttered even more as his brother land on top of him. "Well we get that but seriously. How the two of you get to meet each other?" Cynder cut in the conversation as she backed out from the blazing flame.

"He went to my school and so God help me that this guy is one real heck of a neck problem." he said as he placed his paws on his hind. He sat upon the large log sighing. "The second day he came to our school, he brought a hand-axe chasing around the bad students whoever he referred to."

* * *

***Flashback started***

A boy came down at the front of the school gate. He then spot the 'bad' students gathered around smoking. They sees him and pale expression formed on their faces as he glared at them."Aww shit! It's him! Run for your live!" The students ran as the boy grabbed the axe inside his schoolbag and gave chase after those students. He scream increasing maniacally each step the boy took, shoving his lethal weapon against those cowards running aimlessly when one of them almost got himself struck by the oncoming projectile only to hit on a dummy's head.

***Flashback ended***

**

* * *

**All three dragons got their jaws dropped when they heard about his doing back at high school. "He brought a hand-axe and chase every students around the school?" Spyro sees himself to be twitching of his right eye.

"Pretty much." Zack said straightforward as he raised his paws before place them back on his hind.

"Okay then what about you?" Sophie asked as she blow her paws practicing with some of her wind breath.

Zack glare at her before turn himself straight. "It wasn't pretty..."

* * *

***Flashback started again***

The vision shows a showdown between the two of them located at the school yard where Vince at the right side and Zack who in his human form is at the left side on the racing field. Then a withered gobbled grass came crossing their vision then followed up a rattle snake that hissed him before resume it's chase.

"What the hell? I thought those thing only exist at the barren wasteland." Zack whispered as he observe it crossing the field. He then turn his attention against his foe far end at the opposite side. "Alright you. You caused a lot of trouble around here and I will not tolerate any troublemakers on my school."

Vince stood motionless grinning evilly as he gave the 'finger' to him. Zack rolled his eyes seeing his foe giving a welcoming present to him. "Fine, have it your way." he cocked himself the baseball bat with both of his hands and sprint across the field. Vince chuckled as he ran towards Zack with a similar baseball bat on his right hand. They jumps against each other when they almost a few meters from themselves and clashes along the batting sounds.

***Flashback ended again***

**

* * *

**The three dragons staring at the platinum dragon in deep confusion as he finish explained his encounter against the lunatic mad psychotic dude who just happen to be Vincent sleeping like a baby right now. "And you lost?" Cynder exclaim with an eye raised disbelief herself upon his explanation.

"Hey, I said it wasn't pretty..so that's pretty much of it." he then stretch him when he lie upon the large log. "God..I never thought that this log would be THIS comfortable." he groan as he scratch the surface of the log.

"So, then the of two of you instantly became friends?" Sophie asked despite his story were kinda childish and stupid.

"Yup..and that was a true story." Zack reply grinning at her. Yawn came to Cynder as she shook her head trying to stay up but mentally couldn't.

"Well...i don't know about you guys but I'm pretty tired and I need some..." she curled herself before she could even finish her sentences. Spyro took a glance of her paws placed upon her chin as she sleep soundly. He grinned at the black dragoness slept beside him. He then grab Sparx who drooled on his forehead placing him on the log.

"She's right. Tomorrow, we'll resumed our search upon the location of the prison." Spyro said as he inhaled deeply before a quick exhale came out of him. "Good night." he then placed himself below Cynder where the black dragoness felt her companion's warmth scale body. She purred against the purple dragon for providing the heat if you know what i mean. Sophie took notice of the couple before realizing that she was glanced by Zack the whole time. By the time they look at each other, their eyes shift back and forth as both of them heavily blushed.

"I..." both of them spoke but went to immediate stop when the two dragons who still remained awake found out that they wanted to tell something. Sophie lose her blushes as she slowly yet surely giggled upon themselves. Zack shot out a short smile before shutting his eyes eventually joining her giggles. They both then chuckled among themselves.

"You go on first." Zack said as he giggled smiling over her.

"No no no, y-you the should be the one..."

"It's okay, I insist." He broke her before she finish her words along a smile.

Sophie giggled seeing him smiling at her. "I ahh..." she stood with her left paw on top of her right paw as she squirming herself before looking at the platinum dragon who still smiles over her.

"I..." Her jaw slightly opened as she about to speak something but the words she about to speak was quite embarrassment from her thoughts alone moreover trying to saying it. She didn't show any sigh of disappointment but it's clearly written all over her face.

"Would like to hear more from you but just like Spyro said, we need to get ourselves rested as well." she then show her smile weakly.

Zack backed out a bit not knowing what she's about to say. Yet he blink gazing upon her shimmering blueish green scale where the moon shines on them all. "Yeah you right..." he then inhaled himself before letting out a sigh of reliefs where his jaws slightly opened.

"Beside..." Zack snap his neck along his dragon spines to relieve himself. "I'm pretty beat telling ALL of those stories." Sophie giggled when she saw him rolled around his eyes.

"You're..funny, you know that?" She grin as she lay herself on the ground with her paws crossed.

"For real?" Zack raised an eye on her as she seem to be compliment on him.

Sophie nodded back at him before she went to a peaceful yet slight yawn. "Good night...Zack." she said before the dragoness close those emeralds eyes of hers.

"It's been a while since you called me like that." Zack whispered himself unaware that she woke up seeing him still stood there. He was stunned for a moment as he gulp himself. "I ahh mean good night." he grins at the dragoness who slowly blink grinning back at him before resume her beauty sleep. He then lets out his own yawn as he lay his head against his paws. He took another glance of her before finally went to his sleep. Everything went to silence as our heroes and heroins alike went to a deep sleep upon the starry...

"HOLY SHIT!" a familiar voice screamed along an old recorder suddenly forced to stop playing.

"WHOA! ENEMIES?" The platinum dragon stood himself surprised by the sudden scream.

"WHAT! WHERE? WHERE?" Spyro took position looking aimlessly as he searching for the 'enemies' Zack just mentioned whereas the golden dragonfly kept buzz around shoving it's tiny hands while screaming like a lady on skirt until it ram into the black dragoness mouth that eventually got himself spitted out at the ground.

Sprax feel disgust with all the saliva on him. "Eww..I got evil she-dragon goo all over me." he said as the dragonfly wipe himself. He took notice that Cynder approaching him.

"Hey, next time watch where you're buzzing around." she said snarling at the tiny golden dragonfly.

"What going on? We need some sleep or one of us get grumpy." Sophie said rubbing her right eye. She then sees Zack approached his human companion Vince by grab him on the his chestplate.

"Darn it! Vince! This is far by the worst of your stupid jokes! Startling everyone like that! Who do you think you are?" Zack said sternly with pulling his friend back and forth. When he stop, Vince who still stood motionlessly begin to turn his head towards Zack like a crackling living doll smiling in a weird way that made the platinum dragon to sweatdropped.

"Zack...it's you." he said grinning at his dragon friend.

"Uh yeah it's me so are you gone crazy again?" Zack said glaring at him.

"No no no, it's ME." the man said hitting his palm against the chestplate several times.

"Uggh..not you again." his eyes rolled along a sigh as he spoke out. He then yelped when his friend Vince grab him and looking straight at the others. "Vincent! Get off of me!" trying to push himself against the human.

"Look at them, my dear friend." Vince whispered at the platinum dragon despite they were that close as almost as if they hug each other. Weird. Zack shift his eyes between them and back to Vince repeatability.

"Yeah, so?" Zack said as he got himself released of his grip. "What's your point?" glaring at his loose end companion of his.

"Don't you know them?" he said with his eyes widen and those crazed smiles of his whereas Zack just narrowed deeply glaring at him. "You know from TLoS: Dawn of the Dragons where we used to play with your second-hand Playstation." slightly tilt his head pointing out the others while looking at Zack.

"Yea..I DO know them." Zack rolling his head before staring back at Vince. "Now can we get some sleep?" he continue with grumpy voice. He turned around and take a few step just to settle down. Before he do though, his tail got grab cause him to yelped and fell on his belly.

"Vince..I swear if you don't let go of ma tail right now, I'll make a cheese hole out of you! HUH?" Zack sees the human bow himself in front of the purple dragon like a royal knight pledge on his king.

"It's an honor to meet such legendary dragon as you are." Vince said respectfully against Spyro who's pretty confused while Cynder smirked over him. "BUT!" he points out a finger startling them more than before.

"Do you know that this whole thing was just a UFFF!" he felt a sheer force went to his stomach where Zack kick him just in a nick of time before he say those words. Vince coughed holding on his stomach as they all looking at Zack glaring down at him. The platinum dragon turn his vision looking back at them.

"Excuse us for a moment, will ya?" he said in calm yet seem to be serious voice. He then drag Vince's hair heading toward the end of the other side to keep out of their earshot as possible. When they came to a stop, he vigorously throw his friend slamming onto a tree. Far a side, Sparx join up Sophie who shifted her eyes between him and those idiots.

"Forget the pain, but did anyone told you that your saliva is much stinkier than you're own breath?" Vince said scratching his filled saliva hair. "Great..I feel like having a hair rebonding right now." he said sarcastically then took note of Zack approaching him.

Zack who closed his eyes lets out a sigh as he approach the man. "Let me ask you a question. Real quick." he said grinning on him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING!" he screamed to their surprises. So much for 'silence and out of their earshot'.

"Do you ever stop thinking of what would happen if you told them..." he stop turning to the others before whispering back to Vince. "The truth." Zack then sees him picking his nose annoyingly.

"What truth?" Vince said throwing something from his nostril toward Zack who dodge it glaring back at him.

"About this world were just a fantasized created by those game-freaks for entertainments." he respond before lets out an exhale through his nostril. "I suggest you keep yourself shut before I shove my claws on your face." he said glaring sternly on him.

"Okay...HEY! I got some juicy information for you guys!" crying out for no reason only to be end up brutally smash over Zack bared fist. Spyro and Cynder narrowed deeply at the moment Zack strike him issuing a painful note on their expression.

They then sees him coming near the campfire as he settle himself. "Okay, you guys been acting really weird just now." Sophie said where Spark kept nodding himself with his hand crossed. "So, what's secret you guys talk about? Hmm?" She raised an eye along a grin on him.

The platinum dragon felt awkward seeing her grinning him decided to ignore it. "W-well it's nothing that important, he just mention about how being stupid of himself for not recognize the true Cynder and..." out of nowhere a stone with size as a baseball struck his head from behind. He squeeze his head as he fell holding on the pain. He quickly turn to find that Vince heavily snored but knowing that guy is faking them. Zack bare his teeth thinking of grinding down of him like a grinder. Sophie hurried over to him checking upon his injuries.

"Zack. Are you okay? Here, let me take a look." Zack release himself only to find a large lump on him. "Damn! It's a size of an apple!" she gasped along the others widen their eyes.

"D-did I just say those words?" the dragoness sweatdropped. Zack's groaning distracted the group as they sees him went wobbly as he stand. "Zack, you shouldn't stand, you should get yourself rested or it'll...

"I'm fine, I just feel a little dizzy and my vision kinda hazy but there's nothing to worry about." Zack interrupt her. Still worrying for the size of it, Sophie went and grab a red crystal before drop it in front of him. "It's no use, Sophie. They only meant to heal wounds, not internal injuries." he said even though she trying her best in concerning about him. Sophie knew about that but she was hoping for them to get known even closer than they should and she had an idea on how to do that.

"At least let me help you with something." She said as she went behind of him.

"And what would be better than a red crys..." He then felt a soothing wind from his head as if he was in the grassy field where he used to dream with. Zack grin blinking slowly as he feel the wind keep getting stronger as second past then suddenly he sense a warm smooch at the tip of the lump. His green-lime eyes dilate sees the smiling dragoness coming around him.

"Feeling better?" she asked knowing that she done something that she shouldn't rush with while seeing Zack grin sheepishly as he nodding at her. Sophie then settle herself in front of the campfire.

"Good cause I'm need my rest now so if you don't mind you're welcome to sleep beside me." the platinum dragon point himself wanting to find out whether it was him she's talking about. Sophie giggled seeing him confused by her words before respond to him with a nod. Zack whose pretty speechless then heavily grinned on her as the green dragoness shook her head for his silly quirk before placing her head on the ground.

Zack turn himself seeing everyone went to a fast sleep. He walk naturally and stop beside her to observe the dragoness slim and tender body of hers. Well, not slim as Cynder does but what make her such a beauty was the color of her scale. It's green was natural as the nature around him. He then felt the whispering from the tree itself as they swish along the grasses when a strong pass through them. The dragon doesn't mind of the shiver on him as he slowly observing the dragoness natural beauty. Moving on her tail, he stop noticing of a large bug that later to be a mosquito landing on her (Ahem) behind.

_"Don't you even dare!"_ He glare at it knowing that it's about to suck her and without a second thought he smacked the mosquito without success as it went flying away from the angry dragon.

"Hmph! And stay out!" he said. Zack then felt a sharp point sending down on his spine and when the dragon turn around he sees Sophie glaring at him. Zack sat down on his hind with his front paws placed on his cheek as he shrugged.

"Ahh..I can explain." hesitating upon his words, he shrug even more.

Owh, I understand alright there's no need for you to explain with." she said smiling at the platinum dragon.

"Really?" Zack stood himself seeing the dragoness seem to be understanding of his previous actions. Sophie smile maliciously causing Zack to turn pale along a sweatdropped. The vision then went to Vince who heavily snooze throughout the beating where Sophie sends Zack into the air. The platinum dragon fell at his back where the bump at the back of his head got itself hit on a stone. He gasped when the pain rushed through his head with fast visions of himself in the past came forth through his mind. It constantly hurting him with those sizzling painful strain of noises everytime a vision came to him.

Cynder groan in annoyance over the noises that she kept hearing. "Ughh, what now? I really need my slumber here." opening her tiring eyes. Spyro mutters over himself as they got disturb from their slumber. The two of them were to get join along by the golden dragonfly yawning as they sees Sophie stood fairly a few meter away from Zack who slowly roll himself trying to get up as he seen to be a lot of pain in that moment.

"That what you get for trying take advantage of me." Sophie said sternly over the platinum dragon as he struggle to balance himself with one paw on his face covering his right eye.

"Zack! Are you..."

"Don't come near me!" Zack interrupt the purple dragon to stop at his track. He then felt more pain rushed to his brain as more of those strain of noises came as he fell on his hind. His field of vision constantly became blur before forth back into normal with his pupil heavily shaking. The others stood there worrying for him as he lets out a short yet painful cry before sees him completely fell shutting his eyes.

"Sophie!" Cynder cried out to the green dragoness. "What did you do to him?" she said glaring at her.

"I only send him a foot in the face. Nothing more than that." stating herself. "B-beside, it's his own fault for hitting me on the back!." shifted her head after saying those words back at the black dragoness.

"You..stubborn little lizard..." They turn themselves towards the platinum dragon as he getting himself up. "I'm telling you..there was a freaking bug landed on your BUTT!" saying those words caused him to feel the pain rushing back to him but the platinum dragon managed to stay on. Sophie couldn't believe those words he just said. As it literally pierce through her as she lower herself.

"Well..it doesn't matter! You're the first dragon who treated me like this!" she said not knowing what to say than 'that'. "You really are different than any of us." she continued causing Zack to widen his eyes a bit then went to a mourning expressions. A vision came to his mind where a boy sat on a swing alone watching others.

Zack then shut himself as he bare his teeth. "Yeah..you're absolutely right. I am different." he said in a serious tone. "But you wanna know something else?" he open his glaring eyes on the green dragoness.

"You're no different than any of those PEOPLE back on my planet!" he screamed increasing his angry voice on them. They backed out seeing him took several deep breath before turning himself to the woods with trees on it.

"Zack..where you're going?" Spyro said as he took steps approaching him. Zack halt himself not looking back at them.

"I said don't come near me. Purple boy." stopping Spyro from approaching him as he heard what the platinum dragon said. "Don't think that I would just follow you around just because you the 'legendary purple dragon'." he said. Spyro however didn't feel offended on his words instead upset seeing his friends are breaking up from the group.

"And if any of you trying to follow me, I'll make sure that your life end up suffering as mine." continuing walking down the path he chosen to go with. Slowly, he went to a disappearance as he past one of the trees.

Cynder sigh as one of her friend went into the darkness with no one to accompany him. "Sophie. Why would you hurt his feelings? Huh!" glaring at the green dragoness even though it was a bad idea for another one to break up from the group. Sophie sees the black dragoness glaring at her. She turn side-way not knowing what to say after said those horrible words to Zack.

"You wouldn't understand about that..'guy'." she said knowing it only hurting her own feelings even deeper.

All of them then heard a deep harsh sigh from a familiar voice. "Really now or is it that you're the one who doesn't want to fully understand about him?" Vince said as he located himself at one of the branches.

"Vince? You're still awake?" Spyro asked puzzling over his sudden location.

"Duh..How can I get my beauty sleep when those two went lovey-dovey on each other before she send him a kick-in-the-face." he said sarcastically with his hands playing around.

"What do you mean that I don't want to understand about him?" Sophie took steps against Vince. He kept rubbing his hair as the dragoness approach him.

Zack is seen to walk slowly before arrive to a side of the cliff where a small tablet is found struck on the ground. He sat sigh of relief for the pain are slowly disappearing on his head but at the same moment feeling disappointment for their conversation just now. _"How stupid of her!" _enraged out of sudden. _"She so..." _the dragon just stood still as he rethink of his sudden outburst. He then went facepalm on him saying.

"T-those feelings..their coming back. No..I don't want to..." Zack felt the trembles on his paws.

"What? He told you that?" Vince said as the platinum dragon gaze upon the bright moon shimmering on the planet's landscape.

"That what he told us. Right, guys?" Cynder turn herself to them who nodded back at her.

Vince shook his head as he lets out a deep sigh. "That guy..always boasting himself when it comes to friendship." covering his mouth with his bared fist.

"What are you saying? That he's lying?" Spyro said glaring at him.

"About the part where we met the first time was a lie!" he said before letting out another sigh. "But this story which I'm about to reveal is something that I promised not to tell anyone in any occasion." he continued leaving them tense in anticipation except the golden dragonfly of course.

"Hey, is this gonna be another long sad story?" Spark said as he yawn.

"I'll try to make it short as possible. Now if all of you kindly gather around we'll start and end this quickly." Vince said as they start to gather themselves in front of him. "After all, we all need our beauty sleeps." he said sarcastically. After gazed the beauty of nature and the moon as well, Zack went into a still where he slowly close his eyes as he attempt to re-visual about the past.

**This is a great part to cut in, cause the next chapter might be a POV. Owh and really sorry about the late update; my connection into the internet got cut off just because some idiots said that I haven't pay the bill for two months. Heck I've already paid and they still won't get it back online until now. Hope you have a good time reading this chapter so until the next update in advance I wish to say a Happy Chinese New Year here in Malaysia.**

**Cynder: Is that a video camera you're holding?**

**Zack: Yeah. Owh and guess what, I got the true sequel of 'The Legend Of Spyro 3D' right here.**

**Spyro: Really? Let me see!**

***Low memory***

**Spyro and Cynder: ZACK!**

***Zack's shoe left with smokes in it***


	8. The Snow White Kid

**Hey guys it's been a while...well not really. Anyway I've been busy with my 'events' at ma workplace. But why do I care you might say... So yeah whatever, now onto the story where Vincent is about to tell the guys about Zack's deep dark secret in the past.**

**Vince: Now that's just stupid.**

**Zack: I agree but hey your the one who's telling them not me.**

**Vince: Whatever, I'll make it pitiful as possible if you don't mind.**

**Zack: Oh I do mind alright or you want me to call out my sister and tell her that you used to peek her around during her shower's.**

**Vince: Awwr aright! By the way aren't we suppose to say the disclaimer? The readers are getting bored of us mostly you of course.**

**Zack: Now that you mentioned it, we should. Don't know why but I feel empty. It's like I don't have anything else to do during this free period.**

**Vince: Zack does not any characters from Spyro franchise.**

**Zack: Hey! don't go ignoring me.**

**Vince narrowly stares at him.  
**

**Zack : Right...but I do own my Oc's.**

**Vince: If you don't like it, then just don't read it.**

**Zack: Hmm...now that was normal. Hey, wanna play some cards? It's called WHIS. I bought from the internet, you know ToE series.**

**Vince: Finally, something worth fun playing than sitting next to you but it'll be boring just two us playing it. I'll go and drag someone else.**

* * *

**[Tales_Of_Avalar]**

The Snow White Kid

The bright full moon of the cloudless night shines upon Spyro and others able to sleep peacefully. The cold breeze of the night sets the leaves to ruffled along the grass throughout the field of meadow. Spyro and Cynder shifted their wings against each other whereas the golden dragonfly Spark lie between the two. Vince seen to slept on one of the sturdy branches snoring slowly while Sophie placed herself near the bonfire which disturbed by the story told by the human. She went shuddering not so long after he told them about Zack sad life and about how lonely he was.

The platinum dragon she thought of did mentioned about asking for another life. Is this is the reason why he kept smiling over the time he's spending with her? Trying to put away the past that kept haunting the boy. It's seem as a reaper always follows him around attempting to snatch the very life out of him. The only thing kept him motivated with those smile holding up those thumb of his is someone who cared for his existence. That alone gave him encouragement to keep on living.

"You're no different than any of those PEOPLE back on my planet!"

Sophie cower even more when she heard those upset voice of his playing through her head. _"What have I done? I ruined him, shattered him and even tainted him with those horrible words." _growled herself in regrets of throwing him like a pitiful child. "Brother...What should i do?" she tremble as tears came up on her eyelids streaming down on her cheek. At a distance, Vince heard the sobbing female voice. He sigh almost as he snore.

"Zack, you made another person cry over you." he whispered. _"I never should have told them especially her. Zack, you're one pitiful man." _he thought seeing the dragoness sobbing with her facial covered. Meanwhile, the platinum dragon sit himself at the edge of a cliff trembles by the freezing winds cause him to snap out of his visions.

**-Zack's PoV-**

"Tch, it's freezing!" I said as I felt the spike of chillness runs through my veins. I shrugged trembling repeatedly. I covered myself with 'THESE' wings of mine but somehow I feel upset lying myself thinking about the form I took in. Seeing the breath I've just exhaled, it's pretty obvious I'll end up as an ice cube throughout the night.

"Maybe I shouldn't have leave them. Owh well, I guess there nothing wrong about being alone since 'it' became my friend." I said render myself to stop shaking as I begin to close my eyes and when my eyelids meet I visioned myself in the past where I remember the day when I was born.

"It's another boy!" I heard one of the the man entitled as the doctor as I got delivered into the world. I cried a lot that day where my parents celebrated their first child as I seeing my twin brother sleeping soundly before got ourselves examined by the doctors. My parents did mentioned about my unique facial expressions when they delivered me. My hair was white as snow as if that I got myself bleached but what makes the doctors and my parents finds interesting is that my eyes, they weren't green nor brown like my parents does but as pale as white. They thought that I was blind at first born but they were mistaken.

When I reach seven, I was no different than any other kids except for the colors on my hair and my pupils. The kids around me at the kindergarten find my facial very funny and I was happy. My sister, Natalie is one year younger than me and my twin brother Zeon. We both share a lot common even though we sometime disagree on small occasions. We had such good life back in those days until...

I suddenly shudder in coldness when another slight yet cold breeze went through me. I covered myself even as I sat with my legs crossed along my arms merge the legs in hoping to provide heat knowing that it's pretty useless. "Am I really that different?" I said as I revision myself entering middle school along my brother.

At first, it was quite normal as usual where my friends back at kindergarten were happy to see both of us. Zeon was quite odd that day, never shown his soft side to anyone except for our family of course. Everything about school was great except for the bullies from higher classes kept insulting me, playing dirty jokes about me being an old man or even a ghost. I didn't mind at first but ever since my day went bad to worst when one the bullies went off and throw a pebble at me.

It was quite hurtful. I didn't know why but they said that because of my appearances, many of the girls at the school admitting themselves having crush on me. My brother did stand up against them but there were too many of them for him cast them off. In the end, both of us got ourselves beat up. I begged them to stop but instead they keep kicking us even harder as I went around their foot like a trash.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing? Beating up young ones."

The pain went shallow as we all notice an adult female looking at us. They immediately run off to their own classes as the woman approach us. I see her as the local nurse working at our school when she examined both of us. Heavily injured, I passed out and the next thing I knew I was inside the infirmary lying on a bed. I looked around and felt the pain on my wrapped arm.

"Oh, you're awake." I startled a bit when i see the nurse went over the sinks after examine my twin.

"You're lucky, you know that? Anymore of those kicks and your arm might have broken. It's a good thing I found you guys." she said washing her hands. The nurse then start to approach me and when she went closer I've blushed seeing her up close.

"You're Zack the snow white kid, aren't you?" I nodded back and she went chuckled saying that I'm pretty cute. I became even redder as an erupting volcano when she said that.

She make not look like it but I prefer her as nurse 'Joy' because no matter what, she always brings joy to every patients that entered the infirmary. Ever since that day, I always make excuses just to visit her. It's been more than a week and we already form a bond of friendship. At summer holiday, I decided to join her in a shopping spree. It was awkward and very tiring cause all of the stuff she bought saying that she needed them even though most of it were clothes and decorations.

When we finally out of the large buildings, both of us decided to make a stop around the park. We sit on a bench and enjoy the scenery, the trees around us swished as they were dancing literally. I rest my eyes thinking about the peace around me where no bullies came to disturb us. It's almost dusk, so we decided to head home by taking the alley of large buildings as a shortcut but then we were caught off by a thug holding her as hostage.

The man giggled over his hostage whereas I feel my anger reaching to the top of my head but I couldn't do anything reckless so I decided to back down a bit hoping for lowering his guard. The fool took it and nurse 'Joy' noticed by bit his hand crunching it hard enough for her to escape and we both ran as fast as we could. As we about to pass the alley, I heard a gunshot and I see her blank pupils as she falls.

The bullet went through her at the right side of her lungs cause her coughed some of her blood. I cried out calling her when she fell as the man approach us and kick me aside. I tremble helplessly watching her about to be rape by the lunatic who went and laugh hardly. Then something inside of me saying that I shouldn't hold back and I didn't as I stood glaring the man telling me to buzz off.

The voices came to me again as it said a word darkly on me; 'KILL'. At that moment, I couldn't feel my right arm as if someone controlling but I didn't mind at all as I charge myself against the man with his gun pointing at me. He shoot but somehow I managed to dodge as it went through my cheek instantly when he pull the trigger. My hand went through his right shoulder which lead him to discharge his gun and to finish him off, I struck my head against his causing him to back out dazing while holding his head. Fear went through him as he sees my white glare.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" I yelled striking him even more fearfully causing him to run screaming I'm a ghost. I went back to the nurse seeing bloods gathering around her like a pool of death. I tried everything to stop the bleeding but couldn't since it went through her.

She sees me in panic over her and smile weakly saying, "Live on, child." she coughed. Tears went through my cheek as I scream for help to anyone close by but then her hand held against my shoulder.

"And remember, you were never alone." With that last words, her hands loosen as I see her eyes closing slowly and went motionless. I called her out several times but she didn't responds not a bit. She formed a smile on her knowing that she have live a happy lonely life. My eyes went wide as my pupils shaken before closing them tightly, I then scream out towards the skies so hard that even heaven itself felt the grieve I've thrown.

Darkness came overshadowing the building along the immense rains poured the city as bystanders, polices and medics gathered themselves around the crime scene and when my family finally came, they see me crying so hard when I held on her tightly refusing to let her go. That was the first time I felt death. She was the first friend that truly sees me as a human.

"Nurse 'Joy'...I'm so sorry." I cower as I held myself even tighter along my wings. I bared my teeth blinking as illuminating tears falls towards the grounds. Then my body fall side way and I immediately went to asleep.

**One hour earlier in -Sophie's PoV-**

I covered my mouth hearing Vince said the whole sad event happened on Zack especially the way he hold the woman. "He was so young..." I whispered sadly.

"Yeah and I couldn't blame him." Vince said as I see him sighing.

"So, what happen to him after that night?" I turn myself to Spyro asking the question. I look back at Vince sliding his hand downward from his tiring eyes.

"Well, it's scarred the life out of him and ever since he became much lonelier than before." He snuff as I see him rubbing his nostril. "Most of his friends went skeptical saying that he's the one who killed her but the local police stated that the gun doesn't possess any of Zack's fingerprint. Instead, they found the culprit a few miles from the crime scene and got captured." I couldn't understand what he's talking about but I do understand about one thing; that Zack was a victim as well. I then sees him shook his head before continuing, "But people still thinking that Zack did it."

"That absurd! How can they said that after seeing him crying over the woman!" I snapped as I stood. They startled seeing me snap like a crack-nut. "Sorry..got myself overreacted. Didn't I?" I sat down feeling upset.

"So I guess that he went mourning over the woman like a 'fallen idol' for weeks?" Spark said lightening up the mood which end up failed when we called out his name angrily. The dragonfly backed out as he shrugged over us saying sorry.

"Actually Mr. Butterfly here is right, he went mourning over the woman's death not for weeks but months. Two months to be exact." I was surprised when he said it. All of us do. "He never were the same kid he used to be." Vincent said.

Then there were a silence moment among us before...

"Well, until he met this girl." Vince sounded in a weird way mentioning it as I raised my eyes on him. "She was defending herself from a bunch of bullies and there at a distance was Zack. At first, he didn't do anything at all but then he sprang himself towards them." Vincent said.

"And he beat the heck out of them?" Cynder asked. I too were thinking the same thing.

"Nah, all he just stare back at them and in seconds they immediately retreat without even blowing a single punch." he said placing his hand on the cheek. "I know wat'cha gonna said. How come isn't it?" he raise his palms before placing them back at his knees.

"Well he's the snow white kid, everyone knows him. Heck, everybody fears him especially his sight." Vince continued slapping his knees when he giggled the fact that they afraid of his appearance. I see him doesn't pity at the guy at all. What great friend he has here.

"Anyway, lets cut to the chase. The girl that he rescue was known as Rita, Rita Lucrecia. At first glance, she never thought of him as a ghost or whatever they refer him as and with that they became friends. Don't know why but hey it's a good thing that he smiled again."

"So it's happily ever after hah?" Spark said as we see him approach Vince pleading to get some sleep. I shook myself grinning at the golden dragonfly.

"Well I like to say that but things doesn't go well after a few days." Vince said staring down at the bonfire before continuing.

"Those idiots, they came back only with this time their boss join them who proclaim that she's his girlfriend but Rita denied it and refuse to go back to him. So, what did the kid do? Did he back out or does he stand against them?" He told looking on each of us. We shift against each other with our grins before nodding back at Vince. He smiled back at us saying,

"Yea he stand up alright as he came forth challenging the leader saying that whoever lose will leave the winner and the girl alone."

"Yea it's all great that he became heroic and all but could you just skip the fighting scene?" Spark interrupted him. We all then gave the stern look at him. He spluttered at us before went silent by zipping his lips and drop a liquid at Cynder. She seems to be annoyed when he did that.

"I like too but I see no one arguing about it except you. Anyway, they agreed and the boys start brawling on each other. At first, it's obvious that Zack wasn't going to win the fight but he stayed on determine not to lose another friend especially her. He took the gang leader by surprise and use the advantage of his reflex upon him. But then the leader of the gang took out a knife slashing him and it was fortunate for him to merely dodge it." he said before took a deep breath.

"Waoh...I never seen someone could talk like that long before gasping for air." I remarked sarcastically.

"Yea! Just wanna make it short that's all." he said clearing his throat before continuing, "Anyway..Zack able to dodge them. Well, not most of it and as he got himself drop with several small gashes. Zeon, his twin brother intervene the fight by taking out the boss. At first, Zack thought he was going to neutralized him by getting rid of the knife but then out of a sudden Zeon broke one of the boy's arm merciless." he said grimly cause me to feel a goosebumps, who knew that his twin was merciless unlike him.

"He then went on and broke one of his legs too. Zack tried to stop him but he wasn't listening at all instead he had this smile same as a devil laughing over the victim. He couldn't believe what he seeing, the twins always knew each other for their lifetime but the boy he seeing right then wasn't the same one he recalled as Zeon."

"Can you tell us anything about his brother's behavior?" I said catching their attention.

"I want to answer you but...it's best for you guys not knowing about Zeon." Vince said. "By the way, do you guys want me to continue cause I seeing one of you tiring out." he pointed to Cynder yawning in front of us. When she finish, she place herself beside Spyro. I see him slightly blushing over us.

"Do please continue, I want..to find out." Cynder spoke out wearying at him.

"Right. As I about to say when Zack's brother approach the boy with the knife on his hand. He knew he must do something to save the boy from being stabbed."

"What about his gang?" I asked suddenly.

"Well, they were terrified of him especially the way he broke their boss's arm and leg and ran away leaving Rita to watch the horror with Zack." he said without complaining about me.

"Like I said, Zack went and stop his brother from stabbing him allowing Rita to carry the boy out of their sight." I was wrong, he did complained.

"Zeon though wasn't too happy seeing Zack disturbing him. They argue a lot at first but then a police patrol went and stop them before they lay their punches on each other. Zeon then was arrested for his action and was sentenced to rehab at the local rehabilitation for two years. Well, suppose to be." he said staring at the bonfire again without blinking.

"What do you mean suppose to be?" I asked wondering about his sudden silent.

"Huh? Owh it nothing." He said back to me chuckling himself.

"So, how old is he back then?" Spyro asked. I too were wondering about Zack's age when it happened.

"After the fight? He was twelve." Again I feel sorry for him with all things didn't go well on him. "But man! That guy was a wimp when I found him." wimp? Oh boy, this guy really do care about him. In a weird way.

"Actually you did mentioned about Zack lying on the day you meet him." Cynder said who went yawning. I went yawning as well seeing her yawn like that. We all do until we heard Spark snoring loudly. For a dragonfly, his snore out loud.

"Well, for a kid who's feared by everyone. He was kinda dope when I saw him sitting on a swing mopping around." he said mockingly.

"So what did you do? Smack the sense out of him?" I said sarcastically.

"Smack him? I beat the hell out of him!" he exclaim in anger that made all of us dumbstruck as we shift our eyes against each others. "I mean why would anyone mopping around on a swing? That's just weird!" he said with disgusted.

_"Because he in a state called depressed you idiot." _I thought narrowing myself to him.

"So I decided to take him as my apprentice, training him on how to become a real man!" we then see him standing up afoot on the log while pointing the night sky for no reason with that stupid face of his. I rolled my eyes snuffing myself.

"And that where we forge 'The 4ever Knights' where me as usual the leader, Zack my apprentice and his girlfriend Rita."

"Girlfriend? What do you mean by that?" I exclaimed staring at him.

Opps! Shouldn't have said that. Vince quickly re-correcting himself by clearing throat. "Well, they're just friends. Nothing more than that!" he sweatdropped seeing me getting upset all of sudden. Spyro and Cynder couldn't help it but giggled. They went silent when I turn against them as Cynder sketching something on the ground while Spyro whistling at a different direction. I still sense them playing me around though.

"What about the fourth member?" Spyro spoke trying to continue their conversations without me running amok.

"It was Zack's sister, N-Natalie." he hesitate when he mention her name. I then notice Cynder smile mischievously on him.

"Come to think of it. Zack did mentioned about you having a crush on his sister." we then see him shifting his crazy eyes before staring the rock.

"I find her interesting that's all." he said trying not to blush over himself.

"Right..." me and everyone else said steadily.

"Whatever..." Vince place his hand on his chin looking annoyed by our laughs.

***Chainsaw sounds cutting down the script and the table in half* Woops! Forgot about these table project...Well! It's finally done! Well..actually only half of it of course. See? *holding half of the chapters* Pretty pritiful(pitiful + beautiful) isn't it? Me..being..treated..like an idiot...I hate large crowd expect parties in the White House of course. Or is it my house?  
**

**Vince: Hey Zack I got these two...What the hell happened to my project table!**

**Zack: Is that how you pronounce it? I thought it was table project.**

**Vince: Who cares! Look wha'cha done! You owe me a table!**

**Zack: Half of it actually.**

**Vince: Shut up! It's the best wooden board that ever produced.**

**Cynder: Emm, sorry for interrupting but..WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DRAGGING US AROUND?**

**Sophie: *X_X***

**Zack: What did you do to them?**

**Vince: I ahh carried them?**

**Cynder: Carried us? You went dragging us like a crash test dummy with you jumping around!**

**Zack: We're playing a card game called WHIS. Wanna join us?**

**Sophie: Would I?**

**Zack, Cynder & Vince wide eyes seeing her at the creaking half broken table with burnt out candles and a set of plain board with abc's and numbers written on it that uses to call upon spirits.**

**Cynder: Well, are we playing or not?**

**Everyone sat with Vince tossing the candles to the corner of the room. Then everything went black.**

**Zak, Cyn, Sop: VINCE!**

**Vince: Wha? Aright... *hang a lantern on a hook on top of the table with Spark in it.***

**Spark: *groan* What the? Vince! You better have a explanation on my abduct..Ohh, are we playing something?**

**Zack: We're playing WHIS and you'll be our emm light of judgement. Yeah, something like that.**

**Cynder: Enough already! Are you going to teach us or what?**

**Zack: Alright already. Now it's simple, we play and I'll explain.**


	9. The Black Heart Boy

**Okay this is the second time I've cut a chapter in half. I was lazy typing all the way to the bottomless abyss. I don't know my writing style (not that I didn't notice it) but I'm sure it's not even close enough like Riverstyxx's FanFic and I went; OMG This is frea..wayyy long for me to read (no offence River) but still I managed to read them all(barely...practically dead right now) and I like her awesome plot in the stories. Oh and sorry about republishing this chapter, I was desperate to hit 'add chapter' without checking the problems and all. So sorry Y'all! Now I'll go head banging myself at the wall right now if you don't mind.**

**Vince: Are you finish talking to those idiots? You're stalling us apart!**

**Zack: Hey! Don't go and say 'idiot' to my fellow readers. YOU'll tear us apart!**

**Vince: So what? Aren't you suppose to teach them how to play this?**

**Sophie: Yeah, Zack. We've been waiting for you.**

**Zack: Okay, stop pestering me! Here I go! First, each player gets 7 randomize cards. Then the game begins with each player throwing the dices. Whoever gets the highest numbers will go first, the second will continue after the first player placed his cards on the deck.**

**Cynder: So..we're going in circle since there's only four of us.**

**Zack: Right you are! Anyway, the objective is simple as pie. *everyone else shift eyes* You just need to clear out the cards within your hand by placing it at the deck.**

**Vince: *slam the cards on the table from his hand* HAH! I win! Now gimme the rewards!**

**Zack: We're still in tutorial you BAGA!(STUPID/IDIOT) And only one card can be place per turn!**

**Vince: Owh o_O'**

**Sop, Cyn and Spark giggled over his stupidity**

**Zack: Any..way...there's a catch.**

**Cynder: There's always a catch.**

**Zack heavily glares at her for interrupting him.**

**Cynder: Right, zipping.**

**Zack: Like I said...*staring each of them* there's a catch. Depends on the element picture at the card placed on this table; for example now we have a fireball card and lets say that I'm first to go and I decide to put my fireball card on it. Now I have 6 left on my hand. You guys catch on so far?**

**Sophie: So we place the same element cards from our hand based on the element card at the deck?**

**Zack: That's right! Swee..*clear throat* I mean Sophie. And there's five sets of elements; fire, water ,wind , light and dark. All of them have their own description and functions but I'm too lazy to explain each one of them so here, READ.**

**Zack handed the paper to them. It's more to a game like UNO even though I never play it.**

**Cynder: Woah! This is complicated stuff.**

**Vince: Well who cares? Let's just play already!**

**Zack: Remember! Those who have more than 15 cards loses the game.**

**Spark: Hey! What that's card say?**

**Zack lifted the card containing the disclaimer showing the camera [Zack does not own any Canon Characters in Spyro's franchises, only to his own favored characters]**

**Zack: And if you don't like my writing style on my story, go fetch yourself a book in the library. Hmm, nice quote.**

**Others: He meant; then just don't read it.  


* * *

**

**[Tales_Of_Avalar]**

The Black Heart Boy**  
**

Two hours later in -Zack's PoV-

My brother's time period at the rehab was almost up. Only a weekend left, and I couldn't wait to see the new him. It was Tuesday night and my parents had gone out on their usual date night, while I was busy playing my Playstation 2 in the living room. Natalie was upstairs in her room, snoozing.

"Ack!" I groaned. Darn, the pain was getting worse! I hadn't trained myself with that idiot (Vincent) or beaten anyone up. It felt strange; it was like there something inside of me splitting me apart!

That kind of thing had never happened to me until recently. I tried visiting the hospital to get myself examined, but the doctor said that everything was normal, and that there was nothing unusual. But, even so, it occured all the time. The pain just went from bad to worse. Each time, it only happened for less than thirty seconds, but it was painful enough for me to land on my knees. And there's even more than this pain...

"Huh?" I heard voices outside our residence.

"Shoot! Must be mum and dad," I whispered anxiously. "Gotta hide!"

I immediately went into the bathroom, trying to make up a story about me getting up to take a dump, even though it was late. But as I was about to enter, I heard two male voices. I began to wonder who it was. At first, I thought it was the neighbors, but then I remembered that our next door neighbor went to the country-side and that the other house was unoccupied. I decided to use the silent technique move by walking, crawling, and attaching myself at the ceiling, crawling like a gecko. Finally, I arrived and hid myself below the curtains, looking out the window.

When I took a peek, I was surprised to see two men outside the door. One of them was quite fat, and the other was slightly muscular. But what surprised me the most was that the thieves were wearing wet socks on their faces.

"What the heck? Are these guys serious?" I thought.

"Hurry up, will ya," said the tall man, disturbing his concentration from unlocking the door as they argued. I rose to my feet, trying to find something to block the door, but it was too late. They opened it sooner than I expected. I had no choice but to hide myself behind one of the large architect buildings dad brought back from his office place. It was a good thing that dad brought that piece of junk home.

As I hid there, the two went inside and use their flashlights, looking around for their "precious". Well, I'd give them something precious alright! A knuckle sandwich shoved up their...well, you know.

If only they could have separated from each other though… I don't want my sister to wake up to see me beating up these fools.

"Hey! Look at all the supplies they've got in this," the fatty screamed, grabbing our food supplies. I then took notice of him shoving his flashlight towards his friend. My eyes grew wide, as it about to pop out from my eye sockets.

I gasped, breathing heavily. It was _him._ It was the man that shot nurse 'Joy', laughing with that ugly face of his! Had I smoked some of my dad's shit? Was I high? I couldn't believe it! The man who shot 'Joy' and almost raped her in front of me two and a half years ago is now inside my house!

"ACK!" I tumbled on the architect building I was hiding behind and it fell, startling them.

"Who's there?" one of them screamed. I grunted as this pain of mine refused to shut up. I had no choice but to reveal myself in front of them. When I did, they giggled seeing at me.

"Well well well, looks like we picked the wrong house to barge into haven't we?" he spoke, staring at me before shifting himself to face the other guy.

"B-but I'm positive that the owner of this residence went off-shore." the other said. I gave them a dumbstruck expression. He took notice of me and said, "What the heck are you looking at, boy? Did I owe you some money?"

What time period did these guys live in? The Ice Age? That had to be one of the stupidest questions I had ever heard.

"The owner of the residence across the street is the one who went off-shore. You morons." I said while scratching my head, annoyed.

At hearing this, the man snapped and hit his partner in the face. His attacker yelled, hitting the man on the ground. The guy had taken the bait. I prepared to lunge at them, but the same man who shot nurse 'Joy' went off and pointed a gun at me with a silencer attached to it. I stopped halfway across the room, cursing him for chuckling back at me with that stupid grin of his.

"I'm not the same man you used to know back then. When I got sent to prison with my shoulder disabled, I swore to find and kill you along with your whole family." He giggled, ready to pull the trigger. "I might be right-handed, but I never miss my mark up close." He said, giggling as he aimed his pistol. I prepared myself for the outcome, my strange pains still coursing through my body even after thirty seconds had already passed, and the pain still continued to get worse. This is bad, who knew that this guy could kill me at this distance. All of sudden, we heard footsteps on the stairs. We looked, seeing Natalie rubbing her eyes on the stairs sleepily.

"Brother...what's going on?" she said groggily as she saw me and the thieves standing there. Realizing what was going on, she gasped and took off but the fat man managed to grab her before she made it up the stairs. I stood there as she struggled with the guy.

"Let me go! Zack! Help me! Mppphhp!" the man wrapped her mouth with a towel. I bared my teeth and my fists as they grabbed her vigorously.

"How ironic, isn't it? The same girl with the same kid. I'm going to enjoy this," the bastard said, touching her chin softly. My sister stared at him before she kicked him in the nuts with sheer force, causing him to fall, squirming on the ground. I used this advantage by taking out the other one.

"You lay your dirty hands off of her!" I swiped my fist at his head, hitting him hard on his cheek. Natalie saw it coming, and crouched down as I hit him.

"You okay?' I loosened the wrapping around her mouth. Her eyes widened as she saw the one that got kicked coming up behind me.

"Look out!" she screamed. I turned and a wooden pole struck me on the side of my face. I fell unconscious, the pain streaming through my brain as I felt blood leaking out of me. It was hazy, but I could see them holding her again. Natalie screamed out my name as she kept struggling. It's over for the both of us. My body wouldn't move…I felt numb…losing...

**"I told you...If you die right now, I'll be in trouble..."**

"Wha…?"

**"You fool...Let me show you on how to get rid of these pest****s****."**

My eyes went blank, and somehow I was able to stand. I wobbled in front of them. "Zack?" Natalie said worriedly as I fought for balance. The two men were arguing over whether they had killed me or not. I was facing downward, growling like a living dead man. Then, I felt an immense force building around my right hand, or whatever it became. I didn't care, and the only thing I cared about was killing them both. I wanted to shred the flesh off of them.

The man with my sister ordered his partner to finish me off. He charged towards me with the same pole he had used before. Sis called out to me as the man was about to strike a blow, but like a boxer, I dodged and went underneath him at great speed, thrusting into his guts with my claw-like hand. I could feel the blood gushing out of him as I gripped him, even before I started throwing him around like a rag doll. The man died instantly as he hit the side of the wall, not knowing what happened to him.

I turned around, glaring at the man who was holding my sister as hostage. He cocked his gun towards her head, saying that he'd shoot her if I came any closer, but I didn't care about her. All I wanted was to kill him. I sent a terrifying glare at both of them, leaving them feeling numb, shaking in fear. **"Girl, move out of the way****,**** will ya?"** I said smiling devilishly at her as she walked across the room and leaned against the wall, watching us. The man shook so hard that he pissed in front of me. I giggled, seeing his eyes widen. He looked at me and at the pistol he was holding, pointing it at me. He shot at me, but every one of his bullets went around me because of his poor aim. The fool did it over and over again yet none of his shots were successful at hitting me.

**"I'm impressed that you ****are**** still able to point and shoot at me."** I said as the man kept pulling the trigger with no bullets left to come out. **"This shows how great humans are...beings that ****are**** filled with fear engulfed within their heart****,**** causing them to think rational****ly**** and at the same time ****perform**** unnatural actions. No wonder you humans ****are**** able to reach the top. This ****reveals**** that you creatures are the ****cruelest of all.****"**

I start walking towards him as he begged me to let him live, pretending he was innocent as he made pathetic excuses, sickening me.

I grinned at him before sinking my teeth into his neck with my jaws. I carried him above me, enjoying the sips of his blood that leaked into my throat. Until now, it had never crossed my mind that human flesh was the tastiest raw meat I ever had. I finished him off by breaking his neck apart, leaving his body headless as blood splattered across the room.

**"Now this is good. The smell of the blood spreading throughout the air."** I closed my eyes, saying those words as I exhaled deeply.

**"This is truly magnificent. I have never felt so alive!"** I laughed at the top of my lungs, lifting the burden on me that those fools created by killing them off. I planned to hunt them down like a falcon over mice and tear them apart. I wanted to hear them scream in fear and pain, and I wanted them to anguish over themselves and their loved ones. I then hear my sister call out my name in fear, concerned about me.

Then it hit me. I felt a tremendous pain in my head. I began to squeeze my head, trying to ease the pain as I screamed at the ceiling, falling to my knees.

"Wha-What's happening to me?"

**"****You****! You dare to interfere?"**

"What do you want with me?"

**"This is a disgrace****, to**** be driven out ****on**** my first attempt****!****"**

I continued screaming, when all of a sudden, our parents went through the front door. They heard screams in our house before they walked in, and what they found was horrifying. Dead bodies and blood were all over the living room. Mom went to my side, shocked. I groaned painfully, my teeth clenched and my eyes shut, fighting all those pain. All out of sudden, my dad called out to mom, telling her to move away from me. When I saw him, I couldn't believe my eyes. He had a pistol pointed at me. He bought it secretly, just in case he needed it, but I never thought that he would point it at me.

Mom tried to reason with him, but dad wouldn't listen to her, and he pushed her away from me. He saw me and said, "I should have done this a long time ago. You're not even my son anymore..."

He cried, pulling the trigger, but my mom jumped in front of me and took the bullet to the side of her head. She instantly became motionless with her pupils died out.

"Mom! Mom! Please wake up! Mom!" I gasped, seeing her lying dead on the floor. Visions of the dying nurse came back to me. Tears came bursting from my burning eyes as I looked at the man who shot her.

"Look at what you've done! You made me kill my wife!" he screamed. I stood up and bared my claw, growling at him. "S-stay away from me! Y-you beast!" I kept growling as if I were a beast as I got closer to him. Quicker than a flash of lightning, I went in and struck him with an uppercut. It almost split him apart when I sliced him, and blood scattered around the bloody room and some of it hit my sister, tainting her in fear when she saw me kill him off. Thunder crashed when my father fell and died.

I panted, in tears as I heard my sister, gasping for air. She was badly shaken. I called out to her but...

"Stay away from me!" She yelled at me.

I backed away a bit, and as I tried to reason with her, she cowered screaming at me. "I said stay away from me! YOU MONSTER!"

I trembled when she spoke to me like that. I slowly walked backward with my left hand on my head, looking at my other claw-like hand.

"What have I done?" I whispered in fear. I immediately ran toward the front door and went out of the house as tears from the rain poured down heavily on me. I kept running, not knowing where I would end up, but even if I kept running, I knew that the nightmare would end up following me. I finally stopped in my tracks, when I slipped and fell toward the ground near the old construction building where my brother and I had our first fight.

I wept on the street, thinking of the horrible things I had done. I slammed my fist on the ground, ignoring the pain which was nothing compared to what I felt inside.

"Why is this happening to me? Am I..really a monster?" I faced the ground with my eyes shut, clenching my teeth before I screamed, "Then tell me, why? Why have you kept me alive all these years just to take away my happiness? Is my existence really unnecessary? That I've lived only to suffer?" I wept even more as my body fell to the ground, thinking of dying in this pathetic rain. All I could have thought of at that time was dying peacefully, alone with no one to remember about my very existence.

"Now, now, you shouldn't have thought about that dear brother."

I became aware when I heard a familiar voice accompanied with footsteps over the rain. My vision was blurry at first, but as things got clearer, I saw my brother looking down at me.

"Hey there, it's good to see you again." My eyes didn't deceive me. It was my brother, Zeon.

"Here let me help you up." He held and steadied me as I got myself up. When I finally stood, I immediately hugged him as I wept.

"Look at you, crying on my shoulder…you really are a baby." he said, but I didn't care. I was actually happy to see him in a different way.

"How did you get yourself so dirty?" I took a step back, looking weak in front of him before I explained to him about what had happened at the house. It took a while for me to tell him, but it didn't seem to surprise him. In fact, he was kind of smiling back at me.

"I see...So you finally snapped and made your first kill. I was wondering whether you were going to act or not." he said calmly.

"What are you saying? Aren't you mad at me? I killed our parents, dammit!" I said, pretty upset with myself for not being punished for what I did.

"Why would I be mad at you? I don't care about any of them. I only care about you," he said, causing my eyes to dilate.

"W-what are you saying?" I begin to feel myself tremble. "They are our parents! What makes you say that you didn't care about them?"

"Hmm? It's obvious, isn't it? They're all nothing but annoying pests, including those idiots that called themselves our parents."

I gasped when I heard him say those words. He continued.

"Dad became different, am I right? He never talked to you like he used to."

He was right. Father never talked to me ever since Zeon got himself sent to a rehab. But I never thought that he would try to kill me.

"Come now brother, let us be on our way."

"Wait." he stopped tilting his head without looking back at me. "If you really do care about no one but me...then tell me, why…why is there a blood stain at the bottom of your shirt?"

He turned around, looking at me. "Why, it's because you hugged me. I got tainted by you."

"That not it," I said. He blinked. "The color of your shirt was red to begin with, and...I can still smell them even though the rain washed away most of them."

He glared at me. "So, tell me Zeon… did you hurt anyone during you're escape?"

Everything went silent except for the continuous heavy rain. He sighed, grinning at me.

"Okay…you got me. I'm impressed." he shrugged. "If you must know, then yes I did. Just like you, I leave no witnesses." I gasped when I heard what he said.

"N-no witnesses? Are you saying that you killed someone at the rehab?" I asked in disbelief.

"Not just anyone, but everyone at the facility. The patients, workers, guests, and even a kid I found along the way..." He paused before continuing. "Oh did I mentioned the old, broken man and woman? Because I can't remember all of them..."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" I bared my teeth, glaring at him. "Do you know...how many innocent people you've just killed? Hah, Zeon!" I pointed him.

"Innocent?" he chuckled. "Now that's funny. If they were innocent, then what does that make the both of us? Sinners?"

I backed away, lowering my arms.

"In every generation, all of them committed sins for one reason; temptations...the temptation that drove their madness in various ways. Such simple facts, like the strong overpowering the weak, or that resources make the world go round."

His words left me speechless as he went on. "The same thing goes to this disorganized planet. All of them think freely, causing a non-stop chain reaction of jealousy that leads to hatred, and finally, to death. This bred a whole new feeling…revenge. This cycles the chain all over again and again."

"Did you lose a brain or something along the way? Cause I feel sick hearing those words of yours!" I said sternly at him. "Even if they are sinners to begin with, that doesn't make you able to decide whether they live or not!"

He shook his head in disappointment. "I see that you still can't see the big picture here... While you were still playing around with these fools, I made up a plan. An ingenious idea that only we brothers shall see it to the end," he said, gazing at the darkened, cloudy sky as rain poured down heavily on us.

"I don't care what you're up to! Just leave me out of this! But if you do plan on killing somebody else, then I have no choice but to take you down!" I said, swinging my arm sideways.

Zeon stared at me in disbelief. "Did I just hear you correctly? Do you really want to take the life of your own flesh and blood?" he snapped, glaring at me.

"I am not like you! You've lost it and it's up to me to restrain you again and hand you over to the authorities!" I shouted, breathing heavily.

His eyes closed. "Fine!" he gave me an angry expression. "If you really want to rot away with these fools, then so be it! I absolutely hated to watch the other part of myself being savored by these lowlifes!"

"Not if I stop you first!" I yelled back at him.

Both of us stood there motionlessly as lightning flashed and thunder boomed around us. The rain continued, and the water soaked into my clothes. I felt the urge to finish him off, and I bared my claw-like hand. Then, without warning, a lightning bolt struck a few miles away from us, and both of us screamed out to the sky. I called out of his name when I started running toward him, and he did the same. The splashes between my slippers trickled onto my legs as I approached him. I thrust myself at him hand first like a spear piercing armor, and he clenched his fist at me. Our hands clashed with unbelievable force, creating a shockwave of pressurized water.

**Wonder what happen back there? Who came out as the victor? And why does Zeon became all speechful all of a sudden? I couldn't even understand myself writing this chapter so I'll go with the cliffhanging...What? It's cliffhanger? Owh ok then. I'll be working on the update so learn and adapt with care...Ahh I mean read and review, until next time then goodbye and may the goddess of Eternia be with you all...**

**Vince: Hey! What about us?**

**Zack: Not interested! OH! Lucky me! *place last card from hand to deck* I win.**

**Others complains heavily.**

**Zack: And the 3rd round begins.**


	10. Return to Love

**Hi guys sorry for the late update, been busy as usual.**

**Vince: More like been lazying around scratching you're...**

**Zack: SHUT UP! I'm in a good mood right now so don't go messing me.**

**Vince: Whatever...just get to the disclaimer and finish this game already.**

**Zack: I was going to until YOU popped up! *loading ammo in sub-machine gun MP5***

**Vince: Don't miss or I'll whack you.**

**Zack: I know... *cocked weapon before start shooting at the wall* [Zack does not] *reloading* [****own ****any character] *reloading* [from Spyro's franchise.] *reloading again* [Only his personalized Oc's.]**

**Vince: And if any of you doesn't leave a review after reading this, you might get yourself shot from this psycho dude.**

**Zack: Hey how about you getting a new facial makeup from this! *cocked pump-shotgun at Vince***

**Vince: I was just kidding around. It's not like you'll go every members residence and start shooting them.**

**Zack: Then don't tempt my readers on making them review this story.**

**Vince: But aren't you collapsing if you don't get more than one review on every chapter?**

**Zack: Well at least I have reviews and thanks to spyrolink's, I'll keep on doing this whether the elites noticed me or not. I not gonna give up no matter what! I've wasted my life without realizing that I have the creativity on drawing and writing stories. Now I'm going to make up all those time I used and this is a promise.**

**Vince: For who?**

**Zack: A good friend of mine.**

**Vince: Unbelievable.  
**

**

* * *

[Tales_Of_Avalar]**

**Return to Love  
**

Zack gasped waking up in a heavy and repeated pant on him. Sweats forms as fear came into his eyes when his head heavily tilted looking around the environment he'd fell asleep with. The dragon finally calm himself by taking breathing in and out. He rub his facial in the eyes and scratch on the back as he gets up before walking out to the edge of the cliff. Zack settle himself gazing up at the stars along the two different sizes of moons.

"What happened to you?" he said as he lets out a deep sigh when the platinum dragon lowers his head. His closed eyes indicate of deep meditation within his minds. When he opened his eyes and about to let out another sigh.

"Zack?" a soft feminine voice called out to him. The dragon startled by the voice caused his eyes went shocking wide when he jumped in the air rambling his crazy words. He land at the tip of the cliff with his front legs waved in circle several times. Zack then felt his tail being yanked by someone before he got himself toss aside from the cliff. He dazed off looking straight at the person who grabbed him and it was Sophie.

She went looking at him in the eye concerning of him. "Are you okay?" she said.

"Sophie?" he said in groan blinking at her. "God! Sophie, you startled me!" Zack exclaimed upset of her when he got up causing her to step back from him. "You've almost gave me a heart-attack, you know that?" he said sadden her. The platinum dragon then walks away from her with an annoyed face on him. Out of sudden, he heard a thump.

"I'm so sorry..." Zack halted himself slowly looking back only to caught by his sight. Sophie bent her knees at the hinds and her elbows at the front with her head placed in between of her paws.

"Please forgive me..I'm so sorry.." she said repeatedly with her teary eyes closed. Sophie is kneeling before him asking for his forgiveness.

_"What..." _Zack thought disbelief on what he's seeing. Again and again she kept those words at him as he sees her crying saying those words.

"Enough..." he said caused the dragoness to hold her tongue as she open her eyes. She then sees him walking towards her. Sophie shut herself when she see him raising a paw in the air, she prepared to receive the punishment he's about to put on her. But the dragoness only felt a strong tap on her forehead leaving her puzzling as she blinks looking at him. "Get up, will ya?" he said in a low voice looking away from her.

"Y-yes." Sophie respond to him when she got up slowly.

The dragoness then see him glaring at her. "Don't you respond like that!" she bit her lips with narrowed eyes cowering when he said those words.

"Look at me." he said sternly as the dragoness shifts her eyes on him. The emerald eyes of her finally settled on him as he lets out a sigh through his snout. "Look, I know you regret on saying those words back there..but that doesn't mean you should kneel in front of me asking for my forgiveness." she nodded sniffing as tears came from her.

"I'm not your...master or something like that, so don't go and do that again okay?" she gaps when Zack placed his paws on her cheek wiping off those tears of her. She felt the warmth of his paws on her, rendering her to slowly grab his arm savoring the moment.

"And beside.." he lets go of her. "I should be the one who say sorry to you." Zack said as he settled at the edge of the same cliff once more. She sees his expression when he depressed.

Sophie slowly walk over to him. She then sat close to him. "No, don't say that. It's my fault for not listening you in the beginning. Even though I should." she said looking at him. Zack slowly looking away from her. "After what we heard about your past, I felt...guilty."

Zack's narrow eyes went wide when he heard her. "Vince told you?" he asked in surprise and the dragoness nodded back at him. He exhaled heavily thinking of how annoying Vince is.

"Why do I even give.. I gonna deal with his blabbering when I..." he got interrupted when he felt Sophie rubbing her head below his chin in between the neck and his chest.

"Please..don't blame yourself." she said looking upwards at him. "It's all in the past and I know that you're not yourself to begin with." She retract her head from him.

"But how can I? After what I did to my parents and soiled my sister with those horrible memories, I could never forgive myself...neither will they." he said in regrets as he deeply exhaled clenching his teeth.

"I..I killed them...with these very hands." he clutch himself tightly. Sophie felt his shudders on her seeing him bursting in tears.

"I could never find peace. These memories will forever haunt me." he said. "And I don't want anything bad happen to you. Not after I've promised you and myself to protect you." he relieved himself when he sniffed looking at her.

"I couldn't handle seeing another friend of mine got themselves killed especially...you." he sigh as he slowly blinks away from her. Sophie however touched by his mention of her with real emotions. She went straight looking at the stars with her eyes shut.

~I wish for your happiness while watching the endless stars~

Zack's narrow eyes suddenly became wide when he hears her singing.

~Hang on to your hopes, my...dear...~

Zack seems to be dazzled by the dragoness, let alone the way she sing it.

~Love emerges it disappear...As learned by natural~

~We're wandering the road not yet known~

He heard this kind of songs before but somehow he couldn't remember it clearly.

~We are on a journey forever~

~But we will return to love~

Then an anonymous female dragon came through his mind as he sees her holding a baby dragon while singing a lullaby songs similar to what Sophie sings.

~The heart's home is here~

Zack felt the pain when he saw the visions as he clutches his face. Sophie stops as soon as she hear him gasping.

"Zack!" she went to him panting several times as he steadying himself. _"Oh, I shouldn't have sang that song."_

"I'm alright, just a headache. Nothing to worry about." he breaths slowly opening his eyes on her. "By the way, where did you learn that song?"

"I...I got it from a certain person that I don't want to remember with. Why do you ask?" she said looking back at him.

"Because the way you sing it...it's beautiful." he said surprising her.

"R-really?" she asked and Zack went nodded back at her.

Both of them went gazing deeply within their eyes with their mouth slightly open. Trances came to them and Sophie went for the moment she never thought of before upon all of the dragons she met until now. It was unusual for her but even so this new feelings overpowered every of her telling the dragoness within her own senses to go on ahead and make the move. She closed her eyes as Zack does the same when their lips about to meet each other. It was inches away for them when out of sudden a deep exhaled from Zack came.

"Just look at me, how pathetic can I be? I'm suppose to be a happy little spoiled dragon, free-spirited with naive thoughts." he chuckled in a sad way. Sophie couldn't help but thinking why seeing him like this. She wanted to take all those troubled mind of him away within that moment. She lean herself toward him but...

"No, Please...I-I can't." He said somehow refusing to be comforted from her. "Sophie, don't confused yourself with pity and love on me. Beside, I can't go on and claim you just because of my past." Zack said only to be surprised by her sudden nuzzle at the side of his cheek.

"You don't have to fear that much about seeing me getting hurt. Everyone feels pain as much as you do, even those you thought you knew closely. Sure, I do pity on you but that doesn't mean I don't care about you." Sophie said leaving him speechless only to respond by nuzzling back at her.

"And don't worry about claiming me because I'm all yours since you saved me from that creature." both of them then hold their hands on each other. The calm wind swishes the leaves and grasses as they went closer and closer till they felt the heartbeat races on. After a moment, Zack loosen his hands and places them on the side of her shoulder. Both of them heavily blushed in reddish pink on their face when he hold her.

"Until I met you, my world was nothing but an empty shell only that I never realized it until now. Even those who around me, I still feel myself spaced out within my own reality." he said looking weary at her. "But looking at you right now, somehow I've develop a new feelings towards you." Sophie slightly lower herself before looking back at him.

"Since that day, I became indecisive worrying about making mistakes. That's why I kept my promise to my brother that I leave everything up to him including on choosing my future mate. BUT...when you made that promise, I know that it might come to this even though I hit you much more than I shouldn't." she said assuring him to feel the same path as she does.

"Zack, I want you to know that I..." opening her jaw. "I..." she stopped. Zack merely blink as he sigh when out of sudden Sophie's smile caught his lime eyes. He couldn't hear her whispering those three favoring words but when he see her said those words, his minds repeatedly said 'I love you' over and over.

Zack finally made a move by holding her tightly as she does the same. At this very moment, they felt the warm of happiness around their body along their wings settling on each other. "Thank you..." he happily whisper in tears on her.

"Your welcome..my love." she said in confessing their true feelings. Zack and Sophie went on nuzzling on each other as the vision shifted towards the two large moons filled with countless stars.

* * *

Then it became a full moon with rains as the clouded vision looking downward where one boy stand upon the other boy lying down on the ground motionless. Zeon looks down at his dead twin saying. "Foolish brother...if you only listened to me, this wouldn't have happened." the boy said as he turn around and walking away from him and disappeared within the heavy rain.

**Aww...now that's emotionally touching. They finally confess their feelings...kinda rush though isn't it but who can blame youngster these days? (I don't) You might say ~Where is the Love?~ or where's the kiss? OR even WHERE'S THE AROUSAL MOMENT? (o.O) I mean WHAT THE FUDGE people! I never crossed that line even though I always read lemonade.**..**hmm ice tea lemon.**

**Sophie: Hehe, I'm winning, you guys.**

**Zack: What the~ This can't be happening! How this is happened?**

**Vince: While you dazing off that over crap computer, Sophie went and stepping on us!**

**Cynder: She's good.**

**Spark: Oh yeah no kidding.**

**Zack: So, everyone got their points?**

**Sophie: Mine's 123+ points. (grins)**

**Cynder: I only got 58+ points.**

**Zack: Well, mine is 72+ points. What about you, Vince? Vince...**

**Vince: ...M-minus 16.**

**Everyone stare at him before bursting in laughs.**

**Vince: RRAAGGH! That does it! I hate this game! *cut down the creaky table along the cards only to angered the ghost living within the board.***

**Ghost: *SCREAM at Vince only to be ended up slice into ribbons but got form back into a million of tiny ghost***

**Vince: AGGH! Get away from me!**

**Sophie: So, what's the reward?**

**Zack: Ahh, anything you desire?**

**Sophie: Then KISS ME.**

**Zack: HELL NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?**

**Sophie: Come here! Lover!**

**Zack: AGGH! STAY AWAY FROM ME! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO! *got smooch a lot***

**Spyro: What the heck is going on here? *eyes twitches on them* Are they...**

**Spark and Cynder: Don't ask...enjoy.**


End file.
